Bitte rette mich
by Lucrezia18
Summary: Harry wird von Voldemort in eine Falle gelockt und gefangen genommen. Bei seiner Gefangenschaft lernt er Draco etwas besser kennen. Slash, HPxDM, Yaoi
1. Falle

Bitte rette mich!

1.Die Falle

Konzentriert ging Harry noch ein letztes Mal den Plan durch, den er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, um noch heute die Tasse der Helga Hufflepuff in seinen Besitz zu bringen und diese zu vernichten. Es hatte ihn sehr viel Geschick, Geld und Mühe gekostet ihren Standort ausfindig zu machen, doch nach einem geschlagenen Monat, in dem Harry beinahe rasend vor Ungeduld geworden war, hatten seine Anstrengungen endlich Früchte getragen.

Die Tasse, die einen weiteren Horkrux seines Erzfeindes Lord Voldemort darstellte, befand sich aller wahrscheinlichkeit nach in einem alten Herrenhaus in einem Dorf an der Ostküste von Schottland. Das Haus war in mehrere schwarzmagische Vorkommnisse in der Vergangenheit verwickelt gewesen, doch genaueres hatte Harry nicht herausfinden können, außer dass Voldemort es vor seinem Versuch, Harry als Baby zu ermorden, als einen Ort für Versammlungen mit seinen Todessern genutzt hatte. Warum er genau diesen Ort als Versteck gewählt hatte, konnte Harry nicht nachvollziehen.

Doch eigentlich war ihm eine Antwort auf diese Frage auch ziemlich egal. Alles was er wollte war die Tasse, nichts sonst. Es musste ihm gelingen alle sieben Horkruxe zu zerstören und wenn er dabei über Leichen gehen musste. Der Tod Dumbledores hatte ihn schwerer getroffen als er gedacht hatte und um den Schmerz nicht fühlen zu müssen, versteifte er sich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Heute Nacht würde er nach Schottland apparieren, in das Haus eindringen und die Tasse an sich reißen. Harry hatte starke Abwehrzauber und Aufspürzauber für magische Fallen gelernt um sich vor den Tücken des Hauses zu schützten. Mit diesen gerüstet, hoffte er, würde sein waghalsiges Vorhaben gelingen.

Er lächelte und schulterte den kleinen Rucksack in dem er seinen Tarnumhang, eine Athame und ein paar Heiltränke verstaut hatte. So...los gings. Harrys Herz schlug bis u seinem Hals. Es würde alles gut gehen. Es musste einfach. Dumbledore sollte keinen sinnlosen Tod gestorben sein. Mit einem leisen "Plopp" verschwand Harry aus dem kleinen Hotelzimmer in der Winkelgasse, in das er sich einquartiert hatte.

Kälte und Meeresrauschen schlugen ihm entgegen. Etwas unsicher öffnete er die Augen um sich umzublicken. Die Übelkeit, die ihn nach dem Apparieren immer überfiel, lies allmählich nach. Es war dunkel. Am schwarzen Himmel zeichneten sich die Sterne ab, doch ihr Glanz war nichts gegen den hell leuchtenden Vollmond ab. Ob diese Nacht wohl vielleicht doch seine letzte sein würde? Vehement schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Nein. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht in Pessimissmus verrennen, oder er würde den Blick fürs wesentliche verlieren...

Sein Blick schweifte weiter über das Feld auf dem er gerade stand hinzu der dunklen Silluette, die sich noch schwärzer als der Himmel gegen selbigen abzeichnete. Das musste es sein... Harry erschauderte kurz und schob es auf die Kälte. Doch was ihm wirklich schaudern lies war die schaurige Atmosphäre, die wie eisiger Nebel vom Haus aus zu ihm herüber kroch. Eine einsame Krähe flog vom Haus aus zu ihm herüber und setzte sich auf eine knorrige Eiche, die ungefähr fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Der schwarzhaarige musterte sie kurz, wandte dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Haus zu.

Sollte er direkt durch die Vordertür einsteigen? Oder durch eines der Fenster? Er erwartete nicht, dass sich noch jemand im Haus befand, also entschied er sich kurzerhand für die Vordertür. Zügig um nicht von Zweifeln befallen zu werden schritt er auf das eindrucksvolle Herrenhaus im viktorianischen Stil zu.

Knarzende Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, deren Ursprung er nicht genau ausmachen konnte. Ein Baum? Vielleicht einer der Fensterläden des grau getünchten Gebäudes? Oder doch etwas weitaus gefährlicheres? Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Wer oder was sollte ihn hier schon erwarten? Das Haus stand leer, seit über zehn Jahren, also wovor fürchtete er sich?

Trotz den Worten die er wie heilsame Psalme immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholte blieb ein ungutes Gefühl, das mit jedem Schritt den er weiter auf das Gebäude zutat stärker wurde.

Er trat durch das Gußeisene Tor, das den Garten des Hauses von dem Rest der Welt abtrennte, und stockte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Ein Knacken? Sein Kopf ruckte hecktisch herum, suchte nach einer Erklärung für das Geräusch. Oder hatte er es sich nur eingebildet?

"Harry...reiß dich doch zusammen...", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. Seine Stimme erschreckte ihn beinahe. Sie klang rau und zitternd, ein krasser Gegensatz zu ihrem sonst so selbstsicheren Klang. Wenn Snape ihn jetzt so sehen könnte, er würde sich freuen...Ein bitteres Lachen drang über seine blassen Lippen. Snape...dieser Bastard... wenn er ihm je wieder begegnen würde, er würde ihn töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Die Rachegedanken, die seinen Geist endlich wieder auf ein klares Ziel richteten, halfen ihm seine Nagst zumindest ein Stück zurückzudrängen. Neuen Mutes schritt er weiter, den Zauberstab fest mit seiner Hand umklammernd. Wo vorher noch der Mond seinen Weg beschienen hatte, herrschte nun Dunkelheit, denn die knorrigen Bäume nahmen ihm das Licht. "Lumos!", flüsterte Harry, um wieder etwas mehr von seinem Weg sehen zu können.

Dunkler Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Bald, bald hätte er es geschafft. Nur schnell in das Haus, dann die Tasse herausholen und ab zurück in die Winkelgasse... Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre.

Harry blickte konzentriert nach unten, teils um nicht über die Wurzeln zu stolpern, die sich durch den Kies an die Oberfläche gearbeitet hatten, teils um das düstere Haus nicht lange ansehen zu müssen.

Endlich erreichte er die vier Stufen, die zu dem Portal des Hauses führten. Zögernd erklomm er sie, wobei seine Schritte ein dumpfes Knarzen hervorriefen, das in der Stille der Nacht auffällig laut klang und Harry zusammenzucken lies. Langsam, mit angehaltenem Atem, streckte der Junge die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus. Ob wohl abgesperrt war? Millimeter für Millimeter bewegte sie sich auf das goldene Metall zu.

Genau in dem Moment in dem Harry die Kälte des Metalls an seinen Fingerkuppen spüren konnte, brach im Garten hinter ihm die Hölle aus. Wurzeln der mächtigen alten Bäume rissen sich selbst aus der Erde frei, schnellten in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Harry zu. Gerade im letzten Moment fuhr der Schwarzhaarige herum und wehrte den ersten Schlag einer unterarmdicken Wurzel mit einem hecktisch gerufenen Zauber ab.

"Ach verdammt...", fluchte er lautlos, duckte sich unter der nächsten hindurch, die an ihm vorbeischoss und die Tür in der Mitte spaltete. Nun, wenigstens hatte sich nun das Problem mit der vielleicht verschlossenen Tür auf alle Fälle erledigt.

Schnell eilte Harry die Treppen wieder herunter um mehr Platz zum kämpfen zu haben. Doch ebendas stellte sich schnell als gravierender Fehler heraus. Wie von einem rasenden Dämon getrieben bohrten sich Wurzeln durch den Boden an die Luft und wickelten sich um Harrys Beine. Fluchend gelang es ihm einige von ihnen abzutrennen, doch es wurden immer mehr. Für jede vernichtete Wurzel erschienen drei neue, die sich in rasantem tempo an seinen Beinen empor wanden und ihn nach und nach an Boden fesselten.

Verzweifelt stemmte er sich gegen die Übermacht der Gewächse. Was sollte er nur tun? Immer noch kamen immer neue Wurzeln heran. Waren es vorher nur seine Beine, die festgehalten wurden, so wurden nun auch seine restlichen Gliedmaßen eingefangen und durch unglaubliche Kraft gebunden.

Mit einem mal ging ein Ruck durch das verholzte Gewebe. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Harry riss seine Augen vor Angst auf, als er spürte wie sich die Wurzeln begannen zusammenzuziehen. Beine und Arme wurden immer stärker gequetscht, bis er dachte, seine Knochen würden dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten. Ein verzweifelter Schmerzschrei hallte durch die Nacht. Schmerz durchzuckte seinen gesammten Körper als scharfe Dornen begannen sich in sein Fleisch zu schneiden.

"Incendio! Sectumsempra!", schrie Harry in einem letzten Anflug von Widerstand. Kleine Flämmchen begannen über das Holz zu laufen, wo sich tiefe Schnitte abzeichneten. Der Druck lies etwas nach. Triumphierend stieß Harry einen Schrei aus, wiederholte die Flüche immer wieder und befreite sich so brutal von den zuckenden Wurzeln, die allmählich vom Feuer verschlungen wurden.

Aus einigen Aufschürfungen und Schnittwunden blutend hetzte er zum Haus, auch wenn sein Gang durch die Schmerzen die immer noch in seinen Gliedmaßen tobten etwas ungelenk wirkte.

Beinahe wäre er über die Stufen der kleinen Treppe gestolpert, doch schließlich erreichte er die Tür und warf sich durch diese hindurch, auch wenn er nicht wusste was ihn hier erwartete. Doch scheinbar gaben die Bäume auf, die zerstückelten und brennenden Wurzeln zogen sich wieder zurück und der Garten erschien wieder friedlich und still wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Scheinbar würde es doch nicht so einfach werden, wie er es sich gerne eingeredet hätte... Harry wischte sich den Angstschweiß ab und trat einen Schritt tiefer in den Raum hinein. "Lumos!" Sofort erschien ein helles Licht an der Spitze seine Zauberstabes, das den Raum in düsteres Licht tauchte. Es handelte sich wohl um ein Empfangszimmer. Die Wände waren mit ausgebleichtem Holz vertäfelt, an denen mehrere eingestaubte Bilder hingen, die man aufgrund der verblassen Farben nur noch mit einiger Mühe als solche erkennen konnte. Außer einem in ehemals weiße Tücher geschlagenem Schrank befanden sich keine Möbel in ihm.

Suchend blickte Harry sich um. Ob er an den Schrank gehen sollte? Vielleicht war die Tasse ja schon hier verborgen... Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dazu war Voldemort zu arrogant. Er würde einen Teil seiner Seele mit Sicherheit nicht in einem staubigen Schrank im Empfangsraum eines verwitterten Herrenhauses verbergen. Wenn dann befand sie sich irgendwo tiefer im Haus.

Doch er musste nachsehen. Langsam ging er auf den Schrank zu. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er das Tuch mit einem Ruck herunterriss. Es war ein ganz normaler Eichenschrank, wenn das Holz auch schon beträchtliche Spuren der Zeit aufzuweisen hatte. Eiserne Beschläge zierten die zwei Türen und liefen auf das Schloss zu, dass sich in der Mitte des Schrankes befand. Ein angelaufener Schlüssel steckte in ihm. Obwohl Harry wusste, dass die Tasse sich nicht hier befinden konnte, drehte er ihn herum und erstarrte in der Bewegung als er ein Pochen aus dem Schrank hörte. Doch es war zu spät. Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Mit einem langen, schreckenerregenden Laut, der einem das Blut in den adern gefrieren lies, schwangen die Türen auf. Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wer aus dem Schrank stieg. Fauliger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen. Die Gestalt grinste. Doch aufgrund ihres halbverwesten Zustandes, war das kein Wunder, denn wo früher Lippen gewesen sein mussten, hatte man nun ungehinderten Blick auf die Zahnreihen. Fetzen von Fleisch hingen von ihrem Schädel. Nur noch ein Auge war vorhanden, das andere war längst eingefallen und den Maden ein Mahl geworden. Anklagend starrte dieses eine Auge auf Harry herab, der vor Schreck zitterte.

"S...sirius...", hauchte der schwarzhaarige Junge fassungslos. Die Leiche trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lachte leise. "Ja, mein Junge...", ewiederte der vermeintliche Sirius mit einer Stimme, die kaum noch eine solche war. Harry schluchzte und wandte den Blick ab. Das...das konnte doch nicht sein! "Sieh mich an Harry...sieh mich an und erkenne was du mir angetan hast...ich bin deinetwegen gestorben... es war ganz allein deine Schuld...!", zischte Sirius und trat einen weiteren Schritt zu Harry.

Harry schrie auf, wich zurück. "Nein! Nein! Bleib weg!", rief er. Er wollte das nicht hören, er wusste dass er es war, der Sirius' Tod zu verantworten hatte, aber es tat so weh, es bestätigt zu bekommen. "Warum denn nicht, Harry? Willst du deiner Schuld nicht ins Angesicht sehen? Du warst es ganz allein. DU und deine Arroganz alles zu wissen!" Der Junge schlug seine Hände über die Ohren, als ob es ihn vor den anklagenden Worten schützen würde und wich bis an die Wand zurück.

"Und jetzt hast du auch noch Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen! Du bist unfähig die in deiner Nähe zu beschützen, Harry! Du bringst jeden ins Grab, der dir vertraut! Du bist eine Gefahr für alle anderen! Denkst du jemand wie du hat ein Recht darauf zu leben? Glaubst du etwa wirklich, du könntest mit deiner lächerlichen Aktion hier alles wieder gut machen, was du verbrochen hast? Sogar deine Eltern sind nur wegen dir gestorben! Du wiederst mich an, Harry, du bist Abschaum!", rief Sirius.

Bittere Tränen rollten Harrys Wangen herab. Ja...er hatte sie alle getötet...Sirius...Dumbledore...Cedric...seine Eltern... Alle waren nur wegen ihm gestorben... Seine Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sirius hatte Recht... jemand wie er...der hatte kein Recht darauf ein schönes Leben zu führen...

"Ja, Harry...ganz Recht...es wäre besser, du würdest sterben...komm...es ist ganz leicht. Du kennst den Spruch. Es tut auch nicht weh. Und danach können sie endlich wieder glücklich sein. All deine Freunde. Sie würden nie wieder von dir in eine Gefahr gebracht werden. Sie würden ihr Glück finden können...", säuselte Sirius plötzlich ganz nah bei ihm. Eine eisige Hand strich ihm fast sanft über die Wange.

Die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt schloss sich fest um ihn. "Ja...ja tu es, Harry. Es ist besser so, glaub mir." Langsam hob Harry den Stab an. Sirius hatte ja so Recht. Wenn er starb, war alles besser... Die Spitze des Stabes richtete sich allmählich gegen ihn selbst.

Er würde niemals mehr jemanden in Gefahr bringen. Er würde niemals mehr einen Menschen töten. Er würde niemald mehr das Leben von jemandem zerstören. Er würde niemals mehr kämpfen müssen...halt...wenn er nicht mehr kämpfte, wer würde sich dann Voldemort stellen? Wer würde dem Orden helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen? Niemand wusste so viel über ihn, wie er selbst...Niemand konnte das schaffen, was er sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte.

Allmählich sank die Spitze wieder. Wenn er nicht lebte, wer sollte dann die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort befreien? Sirius sah ihn alarmiert an. "Was hast du Harry? Bring es endlich zuende!", flüsterte er. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein!", wisperte er mit seiner Tränen erstickten Stimme. "Nein, ihc muss leben...!" Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und blickte die Gestallt die Sirius Gesichtszüge trug, aus funklenden grünen Augen an. "Ich muss mein Ziel erreichen!" Seine Stimme wurde fester. "Und du wirst mich davon nicht abhalten."

Mit einem Schrei wich Sirius von ihm zurück, stolperte und verlor dabei ein Bein. "Nein! Ich hatte es doch beinahe geschafft!", schrie das Wesen verzweifelt, das auf dem Boden kriechend zum Schrank hinrobbte. Es verlor immer mehr an Gestalt, bis es jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius verloren hatte. Blauliche Flämmchen traten hervor und verschlangen es vollkommen, bis nichts mehr als ein gellender Schrei, der im Haus verhallte, von ihm übrig geblieben war.

Fassunglos hatte Harry das Geschehen verfolgt. Immernoch rannen Tränen über seine Wangen, denn was das Wesen gesagt hatte, hatte sein Innerstes mehr getroffen, als jeder Schlag es vermocht hätte. Doch er musste weiter. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, so kurz vor seinem Ziel einen der Horkruxe zu vernichten.

Entschlossen wischte er sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel seines schwarzen Shirts ab. Er hatte wildgewordenen Wurzeln und den Anklagen seines Patenonkels widerstanden, was konnte jetzt schon noch großartiges kommen?

Mit einem "Alohomora!", öffnete er die Tür, die aus dem Zimmer heraus in das nächste führte. Scheinbar ein Speißezimmer...die Wände wirkten genauso wie die im Empfangszimmer, trist und grau. Ein Tisch, mehrere Stühle, eine niedrige Diele, auf der sich eine Vase und etwas Geschirr befand, stellten die einzigen Möbelstücke im Raum dar. Nichts, das darauf hinwies, dass sich die Tasse hier befinden würde. Obwohl Harry nicht genau sagen konnte, was sich in der Diele befand, wollte er es auch nicht umbedingt herausfinden. Der Angriff vorhin hatte ihm völlig genügt.

Die Stille die im Haus herrschte beunruhigte Harry. Was hier wohl noch auf ihn wartete? Seine Schritte hallten weit durch die Düsterniss und schienen ihm so laut, dass man sie auch außerhalb des Hauses bestimmt noch hören musste. Ebenso wie sein Herz, dass ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Mit einem dumpfen Pochen schlug es gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wolle es ausbrechen und in Zukunft sein Leben getrennt von ihm führen.

Schnell durchquerte er den raum zur Gänze um die nächste Tür zu öffnen. Völlige Dunkelheit erwartete ihn. Irgendwas verhinderte, dass das Licht seines Zauberstabes tiefer in den Raum eindrang als wenige Schritte. Schauer rannen seinen Rücken herab. Ihm war kalt. Zögernd setzte er einen Fuß in den Raum. Kaum hatte er seinen Körper völlig in das Zimmer hineinbewegt, schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zu.

Erschrocken sprang Harry weg von ihr und spähte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Mit einem Mal erlosch sein Zauberstab. Obwohl er den Lichtzauberwiederholte, kehrte das kleine Lichtlein nicht wieder an seinen Platz zurück, um ihm tröstendes Licht zu spenden.

Er fluchte leise, versuchte es ein zweites Mal, abermals vergeblich. Plötzlich hörte er ein Scharren dicht neben ihm. Sofort ruckte sein Kopf herum, um zu sehen was es war, doch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es einfach zu dunkel war um etwas zu sehen, stellte sich dieses Unterfangen als ziemlich sinnlos heraus.

Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seine Schulter. Harry keuchte, fastte sich an die Schulter, nur um festzustellen, dass warmes Blut aus der Wunde tropfte. verdammt, was ging hier vor?

Schon wieder dieses Scharren, diesmal von einer anderen Stelle im Raum aus. Insinktiv hechtete Harry nach links weg, doch scheinbar nicht weit genug, denn etwas das sich anfühlte wie eine stählerne Klinge, riss eine oberflächliche Wunde in seine Wange.

Was zum Teufel konnte das nur sein? Panisch warf er sich auf den Boden und rollte sich möglichst weit weg von dem Scharren, das ziemlich nah bei ihm erklang. Doch statt des Schmerzes, den er fast schon erwartet hatte, erklang ein zweites Scharren, etwas heller. So schnell, dass er kaum reagieren konnte, hörte er ein leises Surren, das schließlich in einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Knöchel endete.

Er schrie auf, zog sein Bein an den Leib und sprang mit einer ungelenken Bewegung wieder auf. Gehetzt blickte er sich um, auch wenn es sinnlos war. Harry lauschte angestrengt, immer bereit sofort in Deckung zu gehen, wenn das Scharren erklingen sollte. Schweiß rann seine Stirn und seinen Rücken herab. Verdammt, wie kam er hier nur wieder raus? Er musste einen weg finden, sonst würde er irgndwann von den Klingen zerschnippelt werden, wie ein Stückchen Butter.

Wieder drang das schleifende Geräusch an seine Ohren, doch nun von mehreren Richtungen. Wohin sollte er nur ausweichen? Kopflos rannte er ein paar Schritte, doch er wusste, er würde nicht entkommen. Sein Fuß tat höllisch weh, was seine Schritte schleppend machte. Er würde sterben...von einem oder mehreren Angreifern niedergemetztelt, deren Gesicht er nie gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich erblickte er zwei rot glühende Punkte, die langsam auf ihn zu kamen. Gebannt blickte er ihnen entgegen. Was war denn das auf einmal? "Hast du Angst, Potter?", schnarrte eine eisige Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ihm verdammt bekannt vor kam.

Ein Stich in sein linkes Schulterblatt lies ihn in die Kniee gehen. "Oh, du hast endlich Respekt gelernt, Potter...", lachte es aus der Dunkelheit. Verdammt, was machte Voldemort hier? Wie hatte er erfahren, dass er herkommen würde, um die Tasse zu zerstören? Wieso hatte das alles nur passieren müssen?

"Nie...ich werde mich nie vor dir verbeugen, Voldemort!", presste Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor um sich mit einem qualvollen Stöhnen wieder aufzurichten.

Voldemort lachte, so dass sich die rot glühenden Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. "Oh wie dumm von dir, Potter...du glaubst doch nicht, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, was du die ganze Zeit getrieben hast... wer denkst du hat dir diese Information zugespielt?"

Harry dachte, er müsse sich übergeben. Sollte alles nur eine Falle gewesen sein? Sollte er wirklich auf diesen Trick hereingefallen sein? Warum war er nur so leichtgläubig? Aber es hatte doch alles so eindeutig ausgesehen...vielleicht zu eindeutig?

Langsam wich die Dunkelheit und Harry konnte die dunkle Siluette seines Erzfeindes erkennen. Voldemort lachte spöttisch. "Es war ein Bild für Götter dich hecktisch hin und her springen zu sehen...ich konnte deine Angst riechen... und den kalten Schweiß, der über deinen Rücken geronnen ist..."

Voldemort kam näher und strich über Harrys Wange, der erschrocken und angewiedert zurückzuckte, aufgrund der hecktischen Bewegung aber stolperte und zu Boden ging. "Lass mich!", schrie Harry panisch. Würde Voldemort ihn töten? Erst jetzt fiel ihm der Zauberstab auf, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. "Expelliarmus!", schrie er und richtete ihn auf den Mann mit der Schlangennase.

Der Mann lachte nur und errichtete eine Schutzbarriere, die den Fluch wirkungslos abprallen lies. "Denkst du du könntest in diesem Zustand gegen mich antreten? Du dummes kleines Kind!", zischte er und beantwortete Harrys Fluch mit einem "Crucio", der Harry laut aufschreien lies. Heißer Schmerz fraß sich durch seinen gesamten Körper, er hatte keine Ahnung, welches Körperteil ihm mehr wehtat. Es tat einfach nur so unheimlich weh! Verzweifelt wand er sich auf dem dreckigen Holzboden. Tränen des Schmerzes quollen aus seinen Augen.

"Tut es weh?", fragte Voldemort leise, nah an seinem Ohr. "Flehe draum, dass es aufhört!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte heiser auf, als sich der Schmerz noch intensivierte. "N...nein...", keuchte er. Es wurde schier unerträglich. War es möglich, dass man durch Schmerz verrückt wurde?

"Willst du das wirklich nicht tun?" "Nein..." Harry sah kaum noch etwas, zu stark war der Schmerz, der sein gesamtes Denken dominierte. Und endlich fiel er in die erlösende Ohnmacht.

Aus den Schatten traten mehrere Todesser, die sich vor ihrem Herren niederknieten. "Goyle, bring ihn in meine Festung!", wies er einen seiner Gefolgsleute an, der ihn verständnislos ansah. "Ihr...ihr wollt ihn nicht töten?", fragte der Mann leise und erstaunt.

Ein kurzer aber heftiger "Crucio" zeigte ihm deutlich, dass man besser keine Fragen stellte, wenn Voldemort etwas befahl. Endlich hob Goyle den erschlafften Leib des "Jungen der lebt" auf seine Arme und apparierte mit ihm weg. Voldemort und die anderen folgten sofort.


	2. Widerstand

2. Widerstand

Harry erwachte erst mehrere Stunden später in einer kalten Zelle, die nach Schimmel, Fäkalien und Verwesung stank und mit nassem Stroh ausgelegt war. Mehrere Minuten lang lag er einfach nur regungslos auf dem ungemütlichen Boden und versuchte den Schmerz, der in seinem Körper tobte etwas zurückzudrängen.

Mühevoll zwang er seine Augen dazu sich zu öffnen. Die Zelle sah nicht besser aus, als sie roch. Das Stroh auf dem er lag war seltsam grau und zeugte anhand der verschiedenen Flecken, dass er nicht der erste war, der auf ihm gelegen hatte.

Steinerne Mauern umgaben ihn und zeigten ihm umso deutlicher wie aussichtslos seine Situation war. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein schmales Fenster knapp unter der niedrigen Decke, das durch die eisernen Gitterstäbe nur wenig Licht hereinlies. Eine einzige Holztür stellte den Ausgang dar.

Wo war er hier nur gelandet? Und wie war er hierher gekommen? Erst nach ein paar Sekunden sickerte die Erinnerung zu ihm durch und er stöhnte leise. Das Haus...die Falle... warum hatte das nur passieren müssen? Wie sollte er hier nur wieder herauskommen? Verdammt wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, zu glauben, dass seine Nachforschungen keinen Staub aufwirbeln würde?

Mit einem Stöhnen setzte er sich auf und griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. An seinen Händen klebte das wiederliche Stroh, doch es machte ihm im Moment herzlich wenig aus. Wie es aussah hatte Voldemort nicht vor ihn gleich zu töten... ihm war nicht wohl bei diesem gedanken. Sonst war er doch auch immer ganz scharf darauf gewesen, ihm um die Ecke zu bringen, woher also der plötzliche Sinneswandel?

Ob es etwas mit seiner Suche zu tun hatte? Vielleicht wollte er ja erst noch aus ihm herausquetschen, wer noch von den Horkruxen wusste... ja, das musste es sein, anders konnte Harry es sich nicht erklären. Immerhin hatte es sonst überhaupt keinen Nutzen für Voldemort, ihn am Leben zu lassen.

Ihm wurde ganz anders, als er daran dachte, dass er ihm wohl bald wieder gegenüber treten musste. Ganz ohne Zauberstab. Absolut wehrlos den Launen des dunklen Lords ausgesetzt, der ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mit Spitzenhandschuhen anfassen würde. Verdammt, wieso rutschte immer er in solche Schwierigkeiten?

Wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Immerhin war es sein eigener Fehler gewesen, dass er überhaupt in die Falle getappt war, er war einfach zu schlampig bei seiner Recherche gewesen. Und wenn er Hermine, Ron und dem Orden mitgeteilt hätte, wohin er gegangen war und vor allem wozu, wäre er erstens schon mal nicht alleine in das Haus gegangen und zweitens wäre jetzt ein Hilftrupp auf dem Weg um ihn zu befreien, vorrausgesetzt sie würden herausfinden wo er sich befand.

Aber dann hätte er die anderen in Gefahr gebracht...er durfte nicht Riskieren noch jemanden zu verlieren, vor allem nicht Hermine oder Ron. Die beiden hatten ihm immer treu zur Seite gestanden, aber das hier, war einfach zu gefährlich. Auch wenn er wusste, dass beide wirklich geschickte Zauberer waren und durchaus auf sich aufpassen konnten, er wollte sie wirklich nicht in diese Sache mit hineinziehen. Vor allem wusste er nicht, ob sein Gewissen noch einen Toten verkraften konnte.

Da war es ihm schon lieber, hier in der Zelle auf seinen sicherer Tod zu warten. Im Prinzip war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Vielleicht würde Voldemort ihn noch ein paar Tage am Leben lassen, sich Zeit für ihn nehmen, bis er seine Geduld mit ihm verlor, vielleicht würde er ihn aber auch gleich bei ihrem ersten Treffen töten, wenn er sah, dass Harry nichts verraten würde, auch unter Folter.

Bei dem Gedanken schauderte er. Schmerz war schon immer etwas gewesen vor dem er Angst hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde er in den kommenden Tagen einige Crucios über sich ergehen lassen müssen...wenn er überhaupt noch so lange leben sollte.

Vor seinen Augen flimmerte es etwas. Scheinbar hatte er doch mehr Blut verloren als er dachte...die Wunden hatten sich mittlerweile alle verkrustet und längst aufgehört zu bluten, dennoch taten sie nach wie vor höllisch weh, vor allem seine Schulter und sein Fuß.

Seufzend lies er sich wieder ins Stroh sinken und schloss die Augen. Wenn doch wenigstens Dumbledore noch leben würde...er hätte ihn bestimmt nicht in sein Verderben rennen lassen... Traurig dachte er zurück an die letzten Monate, die ihn zu einem rastlosen Wanderer hatten werden lassen.

Er war nur kurz zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er in Zukunft nicht mehr bei ihnen leben würde. Wie sich herausstellte, und wie er eigentlich auch schon fast erwartet hatte, hätte er sich das schenken können. Es war ihnen völlig egal. Sie freuten sich sogar darüber, ihn endlich los zu sein, was sie ihm nur zu deutlich zeigten. Aber von ihnen war er das ja auch schon gewohnt.

Harry ging für ein paar Tage zu den Weasleys. Doch er kam sich dort etwas überflüssig vor. Hermine und Ron hatten endlich ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckt und waren seitdem kaum mehr voneinander getrennt anzutreffen. Zudem war ihm nicht ganz wohl unter einem Dach mit Ginny zu sein, die er ja mehr oder minder abserviert hatte. Mrs und Mr Weasley waren natürlich sehr höflich und zuvorkommend wie immer, aber er kam sich so furchtbar schlecht vor, wenn Molly ihn die ganze Zeit bemitleidete, denn er fühlte sich schuldig an Dumbledores Tod und verdiente somit kein Mitleid.

Schon nach wenigen Tagen hielt er es einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Die mitleidigen Blicke, die ihm immer wieder zugeworfen wurden und Hermine und Rons Geturtel gingen ihm so auf die Nerven, dass er seine Sachen packte und sich in das Haus seines toten Patenonkels zurückzog.

Der Orden hatte hier zwar immer noch sein Hauptquartier, doch er hatte ein paar Räume im ersten Stock für sich, die er mit einiger Mühe wohnlich einrichtete. Doch egal was er tat, er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl. Die Mitglieder des Ordens bedrängten ihn fast täglich damit, ihnen zu erzählen, was wirklich in der Nacht in der Dumbledore gestorben war vorgefallen war, doch Harry wollte es ihnen nicht erzählen, zu groß war die Angst, dass er noch mehr Leute mit ins Grab reißen könnte, wenn er zu viel sagte.

Die Erinnerung die Harry mit dem kleinen Anwesen verknüpfte waren schmerzhaft und zeigten ihm umso deutlicher, wie viele schon für diesen sinnlosen Krieg gefallen waren. Tagelang verlies er sein Zimmer nur noch zum Essen. Schließlich flatterte an seinem Geburtstag eine der Schuleulen von Hogwarts durch sein Fenster und brachte ihm einen Brief von Professor McGonagall, in dem sie ihm sehr förmlich alles Gute wünschte und ihm mitteilte, dass die Schule bis auf weiteres geschlossen bleiben würde.

Vor Harry tat sich ein riesiges Loch auf. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er hatte gehofft möglichst schnell wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können, um von dort aus seine Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Hogwarts war ein Zuhause für ihn geworden, wie es Grimauld Place nie werden könnte. Er hatte zwar noch ausreichend Geld, doch er hatte weder eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung, noch einen Job. Und ewig würde sein Geld auch nicht reichen.

Sein Traum Auror zu werden rückte mit einem Mal in weite Ferne. Auch wenn er schon oft in echte, wirklich harte Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen war, würde das Ministerium ihn nicht ohne einen Abschluss und ohne die passenden Noten nehmen. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, stand mit einem mal völlig ohne jede Zukunft da.

Hermine schrieb ihm. Sie war am Boden zerstört, was Harry nachvollziehen konnte. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie all ihre Kraft darauf verwendet, gut in der Schule zu sein, und dann lies diese sie so einfach im Stich. Im Moment überlegte sie, für das letzte Jahr nach Beaubateau (is das richtig gecshrieben?) zu wechseln und hatte begonnen Französisch zu lernen wie eine Irre. Ron hingegen hatte noch gar keine Ahnung, was er tun wollte. Fürs erste half er im Laden von Fred und George mit.

So hatten doch alle ihren Platz gefunden. Sogar Neville. Er würde ein Praktikum im St.Mungos Hospital machen, danach würde er sich vielleicht bei einem Apotheker als Gehilfe bewerben.

Nur er selbst hatte nichts mehr, auf das er blicken konnte. Eine andere Schule kam schon allein wegen der Sprache nicht in Frage, zudem könnte er von einem anderen Land aus nichts mehr gegen Voldemorts Machenschaften unternehmen, da ein anderer Schulleiter das bestimmt nicht zulassen würde.

Und mit dieser Stunde beschloss er, sich völlig seiner Jagd nach Voldemort zu widmen, egal was es kostete. Und zwar ganz alleine, da er niemandes Leben gefährden wollte. Wenn er Erfolg haben würde, würde bestimmt auch Hogwarts wieder seine Pforten öffnen und sie könnten endlich das letzte Schuljahr antreten.

Die nächsten Monate verbrachte Harry mit der Suche nach einer Spur zu den Horkruxen. Er verbrachte Tage und Nächte in Bibliotheken, las in alten Büchern um mehr über sie und ihre Herstellung zu erfahren, doch die Informationen waren nur sehr spärlich gesäht und an sie heranzukommen kostete ihn viel Geld und Geduld.

Über sehr verschlungene Wege kam er an einen ehemaligen Anhänger von Voldemort heran, der ständig auf der Flucht vor der Rache des dunklen Lords war. Ein kurzes Treffen mit dem zwielichtigen Mann führte ihn auf die Spur zur Tasse der Helga Hufflepuff. Es brauchte sehr lange bis er endlich den genauen Standpunkt des Herrenhauses herausgefunden hatte.

Doch die Suche hatten ihn große Opfer gekostet. Er war gezwungen sich immer weiter von seinen Freunden zurückzuziehen, mehr noch als er es ursprünglich geglaubt hatte. In der ersten Zeit kamen noch regelmäßige Eulen von ihnen, doch als seine Antworten immer spärlicher ausfielen, gaben Ron und Hermine schließlich ganz auf.

Sie machten sich Sorgen um ihren langjährigen Freund, versuchten auch mehrmals ihn zu besuchen, doch Harry war nie zu Hause anzutreffen. Er reiste sehr viel herum, vor allem nach Schottland um dort nach dem alten Herrenhaus zu suchen.

Schritte vor der Holztür rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken und ließen ihn sich ruckartig aufsetzen, ohne auf die Schmerzen zu achten, die durch seinen Körper zuckten. Eine warme Nässe, die über seinen Rücken kroch, teilte ihm mit, dass die Wunde wieder aufgeplatzt war.

Wer war das wohl? Würde man ihn jetzt zu Voldemort bringen? Trotz des warmen Blutes war ihm plötzlich kalt und er schauderte. Ob seine letzte Stunde bereits angebrochen war? Harry schloss die Augen und dachte noch ein letztes Mal an all die Dinge, die er noch vorgehabt hatte. Auror werden, sich verlieben, den Kampf mit Voldemort beenden. Alles Dinge, die er nicht mehr tun können würde, wenn er jetzt starb.

Die schweren Schritten kamen immer näher und stoppten vor der Zellentür. Harrys Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Brust. Er hörte das metallische Klirren von Schlüsseln als sich einer von ihnen in das Schloss schob und herumgedreht wurde. Eine männliche Stimme murmelte eine Beschwörung, die Harry durch die Tür nicht verstand.

Grelles Licht blendete den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, als die Tür mit einem Mal aufschwang. Er hab eine Hand vor seine Augen um sie zu schützen und spähte ängstlich durch seine Finger hindurch zu den Fremden. Es waren drei Männer, alls in Todesser Roben gehüllt, so dass Harry ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte.

"Aufstehen, Potter.", befahl der größte der drei und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Mit eisernem Griff umschloss er Harrys Oberarm, als dieser nicht sofort reagierte und zerrte ihn grob auf die Beine. Schmerz zuckte durch Harrys Knöchel. Er konnte den Fuß nicht belasten, auch wenn er es gewollt hätte. Wahrscheinlich war er gebrochen, zumindest die Schwellung und die auffällige Delle auf der Innenseite standen dafür.

Sein Fuß knickte kraftlos zur Seite und Harry wäre zusammengebrochen, hätte der fremde Todesser ihn nicht brutal wieder nach oben gerissen und nach vorne zu den anderen beiden gestoßen. Diese griffen unter Harrys Arme und zogen ihn mehr als er selbst ging aus der Zelle.

"Wo...wo bringt ihr mich hin?", fragte Harry leise. Er hatte im Moment weder die Kraft dazu sich zu wehren, noch wäre es in seinen Augen sehr intelligent. Wie weit würde er so schon kommen? Drei Meter? Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab.

Der Todesser zu seiner rechten pachte fester zu, so dass sich dunkle Male auf seinem Oberarm abzeichneten und Harry leise aufstöhnte. "Du sprichst nur dann, wenn du nach etwas gefragt wirst, Potter.", zischte die schnarrende Stimme des Todessers. Irgendwie kam ihm die Stimme bekannt vor, doch er wusste nicht genau woher. Eigentlich hatte er aber im Moment auch zu viel Kopfweh um darüber nachzudenken.

Schweigend durchquerte das Quartett den langen Gang, der durch magische Fackeln mit seltsamer grüner Flamme beleuchtet war. Aus Zellentüren, ähnlich der seinen, drangen Rufe und gequälte Schreie, die Harry jedesmal zusammenzucken ließen. Ob es unschuldige Zauberer und Menschen waren, die dort litten? Oder wiederspenstige Anhänger?

Endlich erreichten sie das Ende des Ganges, das in eine schmale Treppe mündete. Humpelnd und immer wieder stolpernd erklomm Harry die Stufen, wobei er es ohne die Hilfe der Todesser nie geschafft hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er kriechen müssen, wenn er niemanden gehabt hätte, der ihn mit sich zog.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde er panischer. Was wenn Voldemort ihn nun töten würde? Würde er dann seine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore wieder sehen? Würden sie ihm Schuldzuweisungen machen? Und würde sein Tod schmerzhaft werden? Mit Sicherheit... Wenn Voldemort ihn töten wollte, dann hätte er es gleich im Haus tun können, es sei denn, er wollte sich an seinen Qualen weiden und sich richtig Zeit für ihn nehmen.

Ein qualvolles Stöhnen drang über seine Lippen, als er zum wiederholten Male stolperte und durch einen dummen Reflex versuchte den Sturz mit seinem gebrochenen Fuß abzufangen. Das Ende der Treppe zeichnete sich deutlich vor seinen halbgeöffneten Augen ab. Endlich...

Voldemort erwartete sie bereits in dem mit Marmor gefließten Raum in den Harry geführt wurde. Der in eine wallende schwarze Robe gekleidete stand vor einem wuchtigen schwarzen Altar und blickte seinem Erzfeind mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen entgegen. "Harry, mein alter Freund... was für eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen...", sprach er so laut, dass seine Stimme in der großen Halle, in der sie sich befanden, wiederhallte.

Harry blickte Voldemort trotzig aus seinen grünen Augen an und schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? 'Oh, nett dich hier zu treffen, wie wärs mit nem Kaffe?' Wohl kaum. Hass kochte in ihm hoch und am liebsten hätte er ihn Voldemort mit allen ihm bekannten Schimpfwörtern gespickt entgegengeschleudert, doch er hielt es für besser einfach nur still zu sein und abzuwarten was passieren würde.

"Lasst uns alleine, ich will mich in Ruhe mit unseren kleinen Freund hier unterhalten.", meinte Voldemort an die drei Todesser gewandt, die ihn sofort los ließen und durch eine der Türen verschwanden. Harry schwankte gefährlich. Doch er wollte nicht vor Voldemort zu Boden gehen, also biss er die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich angestrengt auf den wackeligen Beinen, auch wenn das bedeutete einige Schmerzen in Kauf zu nehmen.

Voldemort grinste sadistisch als er den Funken von Schmerz in Harrys Augen aufblitzen sah. "Willst du nicht etwas näher kommen Harry, auf dieser Distanz spricht es sich doch so schlecht...", forderte er ihn gehässig auf.

Zögernd verlagerte Harry sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den unverletzten Fuß, setzte den andreen etwas weiter nach vorne und belastete ihn nur so lange bis er den anderen wieder, vor dem verletzten, auf den Boden gebracht hatte. Doch diese kurze Belastung reichte aus um ihm die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Er meinte gespürt zu haben wie Knochen über über Knochen rieb. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte er einen unbeholfenen Schritt, aber sein Fuß knickte zur Seite weg, und er fiel mit schmerzverzerrter Miene auf den kalten Boden, schlug sich dabei die Hände und Knie auf.

"Stell dich doch nicht so an Harry. Komm. Hier. Her.", zischte Voldemort mehr als angetan von Harrys Qualen. Es war eine ausgesprochen gute Idee gewesen Harry hier zu bringen, wirklich. Ein kurzer, schmerzloser Tod wäre für den Helden Harry Potter auch nicht standesgemäß gewesen. Voldemort wollte seine Rache in vollen Zügen genießen.

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry wieder aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er schaffte es zwar in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position, doch er brach sofort wieder in sich zusammen. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

"Beweg dich, Harry!" Wiederstrebend musste Harry erkennen, dass er nicht zu Voldemort gehen konnte. Also begann er nicht sehr elegant auf Voldemort zuzukriechen, auch wenn ihm fast übel dabei wurde, so demütig sein zu müssen. Aber was sollte er denn tun?

Ein schallendes Lachen drang an seine Ohren. Verdammter Bastard... oh, wenn er nur seinen Zauberstab hätte... aber würde das wirklich etwas an seiner Situation verbessern? Er könnte trotzdem weder Laufen noch richtig Stehen. Wieder verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er alleine gegangen war. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war...

Mit Amüsement beobachtete Voldemort den Jungen wie er zu ihm her kroch. "Warum denn nicht gleich so?", fragte er wie ein Vater, der die Fortschritte seines Sohnes kommentierte.

Am liebsten wollte Harry sich übergeben. Der dunkle Lord trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ging etwas in die Knie um Harry besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine knochige Hand griff unter Harrys Kinn und hob es etwas an. "Nun, Harry...wie' s scheint bist du ziemlich hilflos im Moment...ich könnte alles mit dir tun und du könntest dich noch nicht einmal wehren...", meinte Voldemort süffisant lächelnd.

Ein eisiger Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken als er die unheimlich kalte Stimme so nah an seinem Gesicht hörte und den Atem an seiner Haut spürte. "Nein...", hauchte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. So einfach würde er nicht aufgeben.

"Ach, nicht? Du warst schon immer ein dummer Junge...", Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf, "schau dich doch an. Du kannst noch nicht einmal gehen." Er richtete sich wieder auf. "Sag mir, mein Kleiner, wem hast du alles von den Horkruxen erzählt, die du so einfrig suchst?"

Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass Voldemort so schnell sagte, was er von ihm wollte, aber scheinbar hatte er sich in diesem Punkt getäuscht... "Niemandem.", erwiederte er wahrheitsgemäß. Doch in Voldemorts Augen musste es wie eine Lüge klingen.

"Du solltest besser die Wahrheit sagen, Harry. Inzwischen solltest du mich so weit kennen, dass meine Geduld sehr begrenzt ist. Also: Wem hast du davon erzählt?", seine Frage klang kaum noch wie eine solche, sondern eher wie ein Befehl. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemandem."

Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Knöchel. Er stöhnte auf. "Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt! Wirklich!", rief er. Ein Seil hatte sich auf den Wink von Voldemort um sein Fußgelenk geschlungen und zog nun immer stärker an ihm. "Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du lügst, Potter, los, sag es mir!"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, blitzte es gefährlich in Voldemorts roten Augen. "Crucio!", zischte er und Harry krümmte sich auf dem mamornen Boden. Schmerz...überall...in seinem ganzen Körper... vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Ein gequälter Schrei entfuhr ihm, ohne dass er es aufhalten konnte. "Ich...habe es...niemandem erzählt..."; beharrte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Verzweifelt wand er sich. Was sollte er denn nur tun, dass es endlich aufhörte? Und plötzlich hörte der Schmerz so schnell auf wie er begonnen hatte. Keuchend blieb er liegen und hoffte, dass es endlich vorbei war.

"Sicher, mein kleiner Freund? Keine Sorge, ich bekomme es schon noch aus dir heraus...wenn nicht heute, dann an einem anderen Tag. Du wirst diese Burg nie wieder verlassen. Obwohl doch...aber wenn du sie verlässt, wirst du es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mitbekommen...", sprach der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

Harry zwang sich unter Qualen sich etwas nach oben zu stemmen. "Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, Voldemort, oder bist du schwerhörig geworden seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?", erwiederte Harry bissig mit wenig überzeugender Stimme. Die Konsequenzen waren ihm in dem Moment egal. Aber schon wenige Sekunden später, als er sich wieder in Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand bereute er was er gesagt hatte zutiefst.

Er hielt dem Cruciatus nicht lange stand, viel schon wenige Sekunden später in eine erlösende Ohnmacht. Voldemort lachte leise. Er würde noch viel, viel Spaß mit Harry haben...

"Malfoy!", rief er in den raum hinein. Sofort erschien einer der drei Todesser, die Harry zu Voldemort gebracht hatten, in der Tür und verbeugte sich erfurchtsvoll. "Herr?" "Bring diesen Schwächling in seine Zelle und versorg seine Wunden. Ich will nicht, dass er mir stribt, ohne dass ich der Grund dafür bin.", befahl der dunkle Lord mit harter Stimme.

Draco verbeugte sich wieder und eilte zu Harry um ihn in seine Zelle zu tragen.


	3. Wiedersprüche

zuerst mal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an alle, die mir nen Kommi geschrieben haben, ich konnts gar net wirklich glauben...bin wie ne Irre durch die Wohnung getanzt blush Ich hoffe ich kann dieses Mal wieder durch die Wohnung hüpfen mit Zaunpfahl wink Für alle, die um den armen kleinen Draco bangen, ich muss noch schaun was ich aus ihm mache, im Moment ist er allerdings ein Todesser, um die Fragen zu beantworten.

Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ihr auf dieses Chapter so lange warten musstet, ich hatte tierisch Stress, privat wie beruflich und desshalb bin ich einfach net zum Schreiben gekommen, aber ich gelobe Besserung. In der nächsten Zeit werden die Uploads sicher öfter werden, immerhin hab ich jetzt Ferien...

Ach ja, noch was, ich suche nen Beta-Leser, wenn jemand jemanden kennt, fänd ich das furchtbar lieb...

so dann viel Spaß beim dritten Chapter von "Bitte rette mich"

3. Wiedersprüche

Draco trug den schlaffen Körper Harrys zurück die Treppen hinab und über den langen spärlich beleuchteten Gang. Das gedämpfte Licht warf lange Schatten auf den Boden, wo sie an einer der Fackeln vorbeiliefen.

Wie lange schon hatte er auf den Moment gewartet, wo auch ein Harry Potter mal klein, schwach und gebrochen war. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf seine blassen Lippen. Oh, Potter würde noch leiden müssen... Voldemort würde mit Sicherheit keine Gnade zeigen, erst Recht nicht bei Potter. Er würde ihm keinen schmerzlosen, schnellen Tod schenken, nein.

Und er, Draco würde daneben stehen und lachen, lachen weil am Ende doch er sich als der Stärkere erwiesen hatte, weil er gewusst hatte, wo sein Platz war.

Seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem steinernen Gang wieder und vermischten sich mit dem leisen Stöhnen, welches aus manchen Zellen drang. Harry regte sich leicht in seinen Armen, scheinbar würde er bald wieder aufwachen. Und dann musste Harry die Schmach von seinem Feind verarztet zu werden wehrlos entgegennehmen müssen. Draco freute sich schon darauf.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie wenig Harry doch wog. Seltsam eigentlich, Harry war doch nicht arm, er sollte sich doch zumindest genug zum Essen leisten können... außerdem hatte er doch eine ganze Schaar von Freunden, die eher selbst verhungern würden, als Harry Potter, den größten Held der Zaubererwelt Hunger leiden zu lassen.

Er zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was hatte Harry in den Wochen die sich nicht mehr gesehen hatten getrieben, dass er so ausgemergelt hier ankam? Vielleicht war er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, sich in seinem verdammten Heldenruhm zu sonnen.

Dieser Bastard... dieses arrogante Stück Dreck, das aufgrund seinen Jeanne d'Arc-Komplexes gefeirt wurde wie der Retter der ganzen beschissenen Welt. Als ob er auch nur irgendetwas dazu beigetragen hätte. Harry Potter hatte doch nur Glück gehabt, es war alles nur eine Aneinanderreihung von günstigen Zufällen gewesen, die zum Untergang des Lords geführt hatten, nicht Harrys Zutun.

Und dafür wurde er so angebetet? Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Da lag er nun in seinen Armen, ihr toller Held, schwach und schutzlos, das was von einem Menschen übrig blieb, wenn man ihm sein Selbstbewusstsein und seinen Stolz nahm.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Draco vor der schweren Holztür an. Er zog umständlich seinen Zauberstab hervor und öffnete sie mit einem lautlos gemurmelten Zauberspruch, woraufhin sie sofort zur Seite aufschwang.

Er schob sich quer durch die Tür, da er sonst mit Harrys Beinen am Türrahmen hängen geblieben wäre und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Nachdem er den Held der Nation unsanft zu Boden gleiten gelassen hatte machte er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs etwas Licht in der sonst völlig dunklen Zelle.

Seine Nase zog sich verächtlich kraus, als der beißende Gerucht von fauligem Heu und diversen Körperflüssigkeiten in selbige stieg. Wie wiederlich. Er würde sich beeilen, das war kein Ort, an dem sich Malfoys aufhalten sollten.

Ein bitteres Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle, als er daran dachte, dass sein Vater sich gerade in diesem Moment an einem nicht viel besseren Ort aufhielt. Ob es ihm gut ging? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sein Blick trübte sich kurz. Potter war an all dem schuld. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre sein Vater nicht in Askaban.

Fluchend trat er Harry in den Magen, hoffend, dass der Schmerz Harry zurückholte. Ein stöhnen bestätigte ihm, dass es geklappt hatte.

Durch den Tritt in seinen Magen wurde Harry unsanft zurück in die Realität gerissen. Er krümmte sich stöhnend auf dem feuchten Boden bevor er lansam die Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete und darauf wartete, dass der nächste Tritt auf ihn herabprasseln würde. Doch er blieb aus.

Verwirrt versuchte er sich aus der liegenden Position hochzustemmen, doch er hatte nicht genug Kraft dazu. "Na, Dornröschen, wieder wach?", hörte er eine wohlbaknnte Stimme über ihm schnarren.

Harry zuckte beim kalten Klang der Stimme zusammen. Draco Malfoy... dieses kleine nichtswürdige Stück hatte es also tatsächlich bis in Voldemorts inneren Zirkel geschafft... Hatte Voldemort es so nötig, oder warum nahm er jetzt schon Kinder bei sich auf?

Nun ja, nach seinem letzten Auftritt hätte er eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwarten sollen. Wegen ihm war Dumbledore tot...wegen ihm war er hier... Der schwarzhaarige ballte seine Fäuste als eine Welle von unbändigem Hass durch seinen Körper brandete.

"Du verdammtes Arschloch...", presste er am Boden liegend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Dass er mit dem Gesicht in nassen, schimmeligen Heu bestimmt nicht in der Position dazu war andere Leute zu beschimpfen, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Draco lachte leise und stellte seinen bestiefelten Fuß auf Harrys Schulter. "Ich denke im Moment solltest du besser dein vorlautes Maul halten, Potter, es könnte sein, dass ich plötzlich Spaß daran finden würde, dich etwas mehr zu quälen als nötig...", entgegnete Draco kühl und stieß Harry mit seinem Fuß herum, so dass er auf dem Rücken vor ihm lag.

Harry lies es ohne Gegenwehr geschehen, er hätte auch gar nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt. "Als ob du das nicht eh tun würdest...", murmelte der am Boden liegende und starrte Draco hasserfüllt von unten herauf an.

Der Blonde mit dem aristokratischen Gesicht zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Selbst wenn es so wäre." Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog ein kleines Bündel hervor, dass er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes groß zauberte. Es stellte sich als eine Arzttasche heraus und ein paar Klamotten.

Draco stellte alles neben sich und kniete sich neben Harry nieder. Noch bevor dieser etwas einwenden konnte meinte er kalt zu ihm: "Der Lord hat mir befohlen dich wieder zusammenzuflicken, also bleib ruhig liegen oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen."

"Es ist mir scheißegal was dein beschissener Lord dir befohlen hat...", zischte Harry und bäumte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft auf um von Draco weg zu rutschen. Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen. Doch innerlich genoss er jede einzelne Sekunde.

"Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst liegen bleiben?", fragte Draco. Er griff nach Harrys Arm und riss ihn wieder dorthin zurück, wo er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gelegen hatte. Mit einem 'Stupor' lies er Harry komplett erstarren.

"Lass mich, Malfoy!", schrie Harry, der sich verzweifelt gegen den Schockfluch wehrte, doch sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen. "Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach hier verrecken, das würde dir doch viel besser gefallen!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Lord hat es so befohlen. Was ich bevorzugen würde, ist nicht von bedeutung." Die Verbitterung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang entging Harry aufgrund seiner Erregung vollkommen.

"Und wenn Voldemort dir befielt von der Brücke zu springen, tust du es dann auch? Wenn er dir befielt jemanden zu töten, tust du es dann? Du verdammter Todesser! Du bist keinen Deut besser als dein scheißdrecks Vater! Irgendwann wirst du genauso enden wie er, seelenlos in einer Zelle von Askaban!" Harrys Stimme war immer lauter geworden, als er sich so in Rage redete, dass er das verletzte Flackern in Dracos Augen nicht mitbekam.

Der Blonde holte aus und verpasste Harry eine satte Ohrfeige. "Was weißt du denn schon! Halt blos dein Maul, Potter, und wage es nicht noch einmal meinen Vater zu beleidigen, sonst war es das letzte, was du in deinem erbärmlichen Leben getan hast."

Mit einem Ruck riss er Harry die letzten Reste seines zerfetzten Shirts herunter. Aus seinen tiefgrünen Augen starrte Harry zu Draco auf. Warum war Draco so verletzbar bei diesem Thema? Oder hatte seine reaktion gar nichts zu bedeuten? Aber was kümmerte er sich eigentlich darum, Draco war sein Feind, er hatte ihm schon immer das Leben schwer gemacht.

Und jetzt würde er sich sowieso keine großen Gedanken mehr über irgendwas machen müssen, so lange würde sein Leben ja auch nicht mehr dauern, zumindest wenn es nach Voldemort ging.

Draco schien zufrieden damit, dass Harry nun endlich seine Klappe hielt. Er öffnete die tasche und holte einen Lappen heraus. Schnell schraubte er ein kleines Gefäß auf und tränkte den Lappen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüßigkeit um die Schnitt und Schürfwunden auf Harrys Oberkörper damit auszuwaschen.

Als der Lappen die erste offene Wunde berührte schrie Harry leise auf. Scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Oberkörper. "Verdammt, Malfoy! Willst du mich umbringen oder heilen?", fragte er zwischen seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch. Es brannte wie die Hölle in seinen Wunden.

"Sei keine so ein Memme...", murrte Draco und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort, "So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht." Schon wenige Minuten später hatte er die Wunden auf Harrys Oberkörper gereinigt, zumindest die, die sich auf Brust und Bauch befanden. Der Blonde seufzte und wälzte den reglosen Körper herum.

Harry lies es wortlos geschehen. Es war eine Schande, sich von seinem Feind verarzten lassen zu müssen, aber er konnte schlehct aufspringen und abhauen. Und wenn er weiter herumzeterte würde er seine Situation nur schlimmer machen. Außerdem würde er dann nasses Stroh in seinen Mund bekommen, denn er lag ja mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Stroh.

Schnell versorgte Draco auch die Wunden auf dem Rücken, wobei er die tiefe Einstichwunde an Harrys Schulter kurzerhand mit ein paar Sticken nähte. Natürlich ohne Betäubung. Harry schrie vor Schmerz, doch es war Draco herzlichst egal. Sollte er doch leiden, er hatte es verdient.

"Ich muss dir die verbände anlegen, da kann ich es nicht gebrauchen, wenn du hier steif wie ein Brett rumliegst. Ich werde dich jetzt wieder von dem Fluch befreien, aber glaub ja nicht, du könntest jetzt anfangen dich zu wehren, haben wir uns verstanden?", verlangte Draco zu wissen. Harry nickte kurz und wurde schon einen Augenblick später dadurch belohnt, endlich wieder die Herrschaft über seinen eigenen Körper zu haben.

"Dreh dich wieder um mund setz dich auf...", befahl die kalte Stimme Dracos. Mühevoll rappelte Harry sich auf und wandte sich um. Draco schien zufrieden und zog mehrere Bandagen hervor, die er ordentlich um Harrys Oberkörper schlang. Seine Hände waren dabei alles andere als sanft, doch Harry hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Allerdings war er erstaunt darüber, dass Draco Dinge wie eine Wunde reinigen und vernähen oder Bandagen wickeln beherrschte. Ob Snape ihm das beigebracht hatte? Nun ja, irgendwas musste er ja können, sonst wäre er nicht bei Voldemorts Truppen.

Als sich alle Bandagen an Harry befanden und man kaum noch einen Zentimeter Haut erkennen konnte wirkt Draco zufrieden. Er rutschte etwas weiter nach unten und besah sich Harrys Fuß. "Tut das hier weh?"; fragte er leise und nahm den Fuß um das gelenk leicht nach oben zu knicken.

Harry stieß ein scherzerfülltes Stöhnen aus. "Ich seh schon..."; murmelte Draco. Es war ganz eindeutig gebrochen. Da hatten sie ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. So wie das aussah würde es auch mit Tränken und einer Schiene noch ein paar Tage lang weh tun, denn durch die Belastung nach dem Bruch waren noch ein paar Knochensplitter vom Knochen getrennt worden.

Er holte die Schniene aus seiner Tasche und stellte damit das Gelenk ruhig, während er Verbände darum wickelte. Endlich fertig... So weit er sehen konnte, hatte Potter keine Verletzungen mehr, die noch nicht versorgt worden wären, also war er fertig. Er stand auf und griff in seine tasche um einen Becher hervor zu ziehen.

Mit gecshickten Fingern öffnete er mehrere Phiolen und mischte deren Inhalt in dem schmucklosen Gefäß bevor er es an Harry weiterreichte. "Trink.", befahl er kalt.

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Was ist das?" "Frag nicht. Trink. Du würdest es doch eh nicht kapieren, bei deinem Talent für Tränke..." Doch das konnte Harry kaum davon überzeugen, dass es ungiftig war. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen "Mensch, überlegt doch mal, wenn ich dich umbringe, was denkst du, dass der Lord dann mit mir tut? Das dürftest doch sogar du mit deinem Spatzenhirn nachvollziehen können, Potter."

Wo Draco recht hatte. Der schwarzhaarige setzte den Becher an die Lippen und schluckte den Inhalt möglichst schnell runter um nichts von dessen wiederlichen Geschmack mitzubekommen.

"Na endlich...hier zieh das an.", Draco reichte ihm ein Bündel von zerschlissenen alten Kleidungsstücken. Nun ja, es war keine Topmode, aber besser als nichts, und es würde ihn in der Zelle wenigstens etwas wärmen.

Harry nahm es entgegen. In seinem Inneren hatte sich ein warmes Gefühl ausgebreitet, wahrscheinlich begannen die Tränke schon zu wirken. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so kraftlos wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. Entweder Draco hatte einiges neues in Sachen Tränke gelernt oder Snape hatte die Tränke für ihn gebraut.

Wie auch immer, es war Harry im Moment ziemlich egal. Er breitete die Kleidungsstücke aus und begann sich anzuziehen. Draco hatte in der Zwischenzeit alles zusammengepackt und war zur Tür gegangen. "Gut, ich denke ich habe alles getan. Ich wünsche dir noch eine angenehme Nacht, Potter. Schlaf gut, denn vielleicht wird es deine letzte Nacht sein, die du erleben darfst. Und bei Gott, ich hoffe es ist so.", sprach er gehässig und verlies die Zelle nicht ohne die Tür lautstark hinter sich zuzuwerfen.

Der Hass in Dracos Stimme schnitt sich in Harrys Seele. Natürlich, sie hatten sich noch nie gemocht, aber mit einer solchen Abscheu hatte er Draco noch nie reden gehört. Ob mehr hinter dem allen stand? Oder bildete er sich nur wieder Dinge ein, die es gar nicht gab?

Er streifte sich ein dunkelgrünes Sweatshirt über und rollte sich im Stroh zusammen um fast augenblicklich einzuschlafen. Die Tränke waren nicht ganz unschulig daran.

TBC

ich hoffe es hat gefallen, ist leider ein wenig kürzer geworden, als die vorigen beiden Kapitel, und ich fürchte auch ein wenig schlechter...

schreibt mir doch bitte, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet

knuddel


	4. Abscheu

So hier also mein viertes Chapter, wie immer viel zu spät... ich glaube es wird langsam lächerlich, immer wieder aufs neue Besserung zu geloben, aber ich möchte mich dennoch aufrichtig dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so verdammt langsam bin verbeug

Ich möchte mich für all die lieben Commis bedanken, ihr helft mir sehr, mich aufzuraffen weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn mir das Schreiben echt Spaß macht.

Seid nicht so streng zu Draco, der hat noch genug zu leiden, wie ihr in diesem Chapter sehen werdet. Ich hoffe arg, dass ihr mich danach nicht töten wollt, aber Draco hat's doch auch verdient, oder etwa nicht!

So und jetzt: viel Spaß beim Lesen! verbeug und Poppkorn dalass

4. Abscheu

"Wirklich nicht, Potter!", zischte es ganz nah an Harrys Ohr, "Sei doch so nett und denk noch mal ganz scharf nach..." Kalte Finger strichen über seine Wange, eine zärtliche Berührung, wären da nicht die scharfen Nägel, die sich brutal ihren Weg durch Harrys blasse Haut schnitten.

Er zuckte zusammen, wollte seinen Kopf zur Seite wenden, doch der Fluch den Voldemort auf ihn gelegt hatte, hinderte ihn daran sich zu bewegen. Von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten hing er an einer Säule in dem Saal, wo Voldemort ihn gestern schon gequält hatte. Scharfer Schmerz brannte dort, wo die scharfen Nägel sich in sein Fleisch schnitten.

Doch er schrie nicht, kein Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen, das hatte er sich selbst verboten, er wollte Voldemort zeigen, dass er nicht der kleine dumme Junge war, der dieser in ihm sah.

"Wem hast du es erzählt!", fauchte Voldemort als keine zufriedenstellende Antwort von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen kam. Harry schlug die Augen nieder. Wie oft hatte er jetzt schon beteuert, dass er niemandem von den Horkruxen erzählt hatte? Egal was er sagte, der dunkle Lord würde ihm nicht glauben, es sei denn, er würde Namen nennen.

Und das konnte er nicht. Natürlich, er hätte lügen können. Er hätte wahllos irgendwelche Mitglieder des Ordens denunzieren können, aber das konnte er doch nicht machen. Nein, er hatte seit dem Ende des Schuljahrs versucht, alle anderen so weit wie möglich aus der Sache herauszuhalten, da würde er doch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, Unschuldige ins Verderben zu reißen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihm nur einen schnelleren Tod bereiten würde, wenn er denn Glück hatte.

"Niemandem...ich habe es keinem erzählt...", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

Die umstehenden Todesser lachten hämisch. Wie dumm konnte ein Junge denn sein? Nach zwei Tagen Folter immer noch nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, nur um dessen Freunde zu schützen, das war in ihren Augen die reine Dummheit. Einige konnten darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

Auch Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. "Wann wirst du es denn lernen, Potter?", fragte er und sah ihn beinahe mitleidig, doch nicht ohne Spott, an. "So reitest du dich nur noch tiefer rein... es könnte so schnell zu Ende sein...du musst es mir nur sagen..."

Die roten Augen glänzten spöttisch, als er sich zu ihm neigte und ihm über die nackte Brust strich, die von mehreren halb verheilten, wieder aufgeplatzten und frischen Wunden übersäht war. "Kleiner Harry... so arm...so schwach... komm, sag es mir, sag mir an wen du mein kleines Geheimnis noch weitererzählt hast... ich verspreche es geht auch ganz schnell danach...sag es mir...", hauchte er.

Kalte Schauer rannen über Harrys Rücken herunter, die ihn zum erzittern brachten. Voldemorts Stimme klang gleichzeitig sanft und einfühlsam und schneidend und eiskalt. Harry presste Lippen fest aufeinander. Etwas zu erwidern hätte doch eh keinen Sinn gehabt.

"Oh Harry... wie oft soll ich es dir denn noch sagen, mein Kleiner?", seufzte der Lord, "Du willst es nicht lernen, hm? Vielleicht sollte ich dir etwas dabei helfen...", plötzlich veränderte sich seine Stimme, sie wurde hart und grausam, "Crucio!"

All die Schmerzen die ihm in den letzten Stunden zugefügt worden waren, waren nichts gegen die Qual die er in diesem Moment empfand. Es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen, alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen. In purer Agonie stieß er einen gellenden Schrei aus, auch wenn er ursprünglich nichts von seinem Schmerz hatte zeigen wollen, doch er hatte sich nicht mehr beherrschen können.

Seine Gedanken waren für die Sekunden, in denen der Cruciatus auf ihm lag, komplett ausgeschaltet, alles was er noch war nahm war der Schmerz der sich erbarmungslos durch seinen Körper fraß und jeden Nerv in Flammen zu stecken schien. Sein Körper brannte als würden tausende Flammen an ihm emporlecken und sich an seinem Fleisch gütlich tun.

Alles was er tun konnte war schreien, denn seine Bewegungsfähigkeit war ihm immer noch genommen. Erst als der Fluch wieder von ihm genommen wurde, drang das Lachen der Todesser an seine Ohren, die sich über seine Schwäche und sein Leid lustig machten.

Erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen, hing kraftlos an der Säule. Er war sogar zu schwach, Rache an den Gefolgsleuten des Lords zu schwören, dazu reichte sein Elan einfach nicht mehr aus. Alles was er wollte, war Schlaf und Frieden, zumindest für ein paar Stunden, egal wo, egal was er dafür tun musste.

"Nun Harry...hast du uns vielleicht etwas mitzuteilen?", fragte Voldemort höhnisch grinsend.

Harry schloss die Augen. Was wenn er einfach nachgeben würde? Was wenn er einfach sagte, er hätte es dem ganzen Orden gesagt? Voldemort kämpfte doch eh schon gegen ihn, was würde es also für einen Unterschied machen? Auch wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, es hätte keine Folgen... oder?

Ganz langsam öffnete sich sein Mund, die vollen Lippen waren bereits im Begriff Worte zu formen, die er nicht mehr zurück nehmen hätte können. "Ich habe...es...an...", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein tonloses Hauchen, heißer und rau von den Schreien der letzten Sekunden.

Plötzlich krachte es laut und die beiden Flügel des schweren eisenbeschlagenen Portals, das in den hohen Saal führte, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, schlugen lautstark gegen die steinerne Mauer. Diffuses Licht drang in den düsteren Saal ein und verhinderte, dass man sofort erkennen konnte, wer für die Störung verantwortlich war.

Alle Todesser waren erschrocken herumgefahren und blickten entsetzt der Silhouette entgegen, die sich gegen das Licht abzeichnete. "Wer wagt es!", zischte Voldemort gefährlich, sich halb zum Portal hin umdrehend. Er kochte vor Wut, wie konnte man es wagen ihn zu stören, während sein Opfer doch gerade so weit gewesen war, zu singen!

Der dunkle Lord ballte zorning seine Fäuste als er erkannte wer da für die Störung verantwortlich war. Drei Gestalten bewegten sich auf sie zu, zwei davon groß und massig, die dritte ging nach vorne über gebeugt, als würde sie auf ihren Untergang zugehen und hatte ihr Schicksal bereits angenommen.

Alle drei trugen die Todessertracht. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gefolgschaft, als man entgültig erkennen konnte, wer da die Halle durchquerte. "Mc Nair...Crabbe... was soll das? Warum seit ihr zu spät?", brauste Voldemort auf.

Harry hob den Blick wieder und erkannte Draco, der mit einem abfälligen Zischen von Mc Nair vor Voldemort zu Boden gestoßen wurde. "Herr...", murmelten die beiden und knieten sich vor ihrem Lord nieder um kurz und demütig vor ihm das Haupt zu senken. "Sprecht schon!", beharrte Voldemort ungeduldig.

Mc Nair richtete sich wieder auf und deutete auf Draco, der regungslos vor Voldemort auf dem Boden lag und darauf wartete, dass man den Stab über ihm brach. "Dieser Nichtsnutz ist schuld daran, dass wir zu spät sind, mein Lord! Er hat es schon wieder nicht geschafft! Wegen ihm wäre die Mission beinahe nicht geglückt!", ereiferte sich dieser mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen.

Fragend legte Voldemort den Kopf schief. Nun war es an Crabbe seinen Blick zu heben und sie zu erklären. "Er hat es nicht geschafft diesen dummen Muggel zu töten! Hat nur angefangen zu zittern... wegen ihm wäre einer von ihnen fast entkommen! Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er versagt!"

"Ist das wahr, Malfoy?", fragte Voldemort und blickte mit funkelnden roten Augen auf ihn hinunter. Harry musterte ihn und musste feststellen, dass er ihn mit einer Abscheu ansah, wie er es normalerweise nur bei ihm tat.

Der Malfoy- Erbe stemmte sich etwas nach oben, jedoch ohne seinen Blick vom Boden zu nehmen. "Ja, Herr...", hauchte er angstvoll. Er wusste, dass ihn nun eine deftige Strafe erwartete. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst dafür geschlagen. Aber er hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, den Mann zu töten. Wie schon das letzte mal als er vor Dumbledore stand und diesen erledigen sollte, hatte er plötzlich Skrupel bekommen. Er hatte ihm einfach nur gegenüber gestanden, angefangen zu zittern und ihn angestarrt.

Jetzt musste er für seine Fehler gerade stehen. Und ihm graute jetzt schon davor. "Soso... Draco...das hatten wir doch letztens erst, oder? Du bist genauso störrisch wie unser Freund Harry hier...", seufzte Voldemort und deutete wage auf den hinter sich hängenden Harry.

"Wann wirst du es endlich lernen, hm? Wie willst du deinem Lord denn dienen, wenn du nicht mal fähig bist, die einfachesten Aufträge zu erledigen? Wenn du nicht bald lernst mir zu gehorchen, bist du absolut nutzlos für mich und dann...naja, du weißt ja, was dann passiert...", meinte der dunkle Lord und seine Stimme wurde immer schneidender.

Draco erschauderte. Ja, er wusste was dann geschah, es wurde ihm ja auch oft genug unter die Nase gerieben und er wollte auch auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass dieser Fall jemals eintrat. "Herr...es wird nie wieder geschehen... ich schwöre es...", erwiderte er mit einem Flehen in der Stimme, das Harry so noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

Doch Voldemort lachte nur. "Das hast du das letzte Mal auch schon gesagt, mein Kleiner...", erwiderte er kalt. "Was denkst du, dass ich mit jemandem wie dir anfangen soll, hm?" "Bitte, Herr...ich...ich werde es nie wieder tun...ich werde in Zukunft jedem eurer Befehle nachkommen!", flehte Draco, jetzt etwas hysterischer. "Was gibst du mir, als Versicherung dafür?"

Harry war einerseits froh, dass das allgemeine Interesse nun nicht mehr auf ihm, sondern auf Draco lag, doch andererseits sah er wie Draco dort unten litt. Er hasste ihn, doch er wusste genau wie es war vor Voldemort zu liegen und dessen Gnade ausgeliefert zu sein und das wünschte er niemandem, auch seinem größten Feind nicht. Gut Voldemort selbst vielleicht schon.

"Alles, Herr... bitte, glaubt mir, ich werde euch nicht mehr enttäuschen!", Dracos Stimme war kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen, die gesamte Kälte war aus ihr gewichen. Harry war erstaunt, dass sie überhaupt so klingen konnte, auch wenn er sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass es kindisch von ihm war zu glauben, dass Draco nur kalt und egoistisch sein konnte.

Ein kaltes Lachen drang aus Voldemorts Kehle. "So so... alles, sagst du... ich denke du solltest deinen beiden Mitstreitern, denen du so viel Stress und Unmut bereitet hast eine Entschädigung bieten. Mc Nair... Crabbe... zeigt ihm was es heißt unterwürfig zu sein.", befahl er mit leuchtenden Augen.

In blanker Panik riss Draco seine Augen auf. Er wusste was das bedeutete, hatte es selbst schon oft genug gesehen und immer wieder nur Ekel und Abscheu dabei empfunden. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen. Die beiden angesprochenen lachten höhnisch, verbeugten sich vor ihrem Lord und gingen auf den am Boden liegenden zu.

Harry blickte verwirrt von Draco zu den beiden Erwachsenen. Was sollte das werden? Wollten sie ihn foltern, so wie sie ihn die ganze Zeit schon behandelten? Doch ein Blick in Dracos Augen sagte ihm, dass es etwas weit schlimmeres sein musste, dass den Ex-Slytherin so in Angst versetzte, dass er seine Eismaske ganz fallen lies.

Draco hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und sich zu den beiden herumgedreht, blickte ihnen aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen entgegen. Oh, er hätte diesen verdammten Muggel einfach töten sollen, zum Teufel mit seinen Skrupeln, was war schon ein Menschenleben wert, wenn ihm das hier als Strafe blühte?

Die beiden Männer kamen immer näher. Mc Nair zog schwungvoll die Maske von seinem Gesicht und lies sie zu Boden gleiten. Das Pochen als sie aufschlug schien Draco wie das Pochen des Hammers eines Richters, der den Urteilsspruch endgültig machte. Nichts würde ihn hier retten können, er würde es durchstehen müssen, egal was war.

Crabbe folgte dem Beispiel des etwas älteren, grauhaarigen Mannes. Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf den widerlich feuchten Lippen lies er Dracos Kleidung verschwinden, so dass er splitternackt auf den kalten Marmorfließen lag. Er begann heftig zu zittern.

"Oh Draco... hab doch keine Angst... wir wollen doch nur ein wenig spielen...", raunte Mc Nair und ging vor dem blonden Jungen in die Hocke. Seine wulstigen Finger strichen in einer Parodie von Sanftheit Dracos Schenkel empor, was diesen zusammenzucken und leise wimmern lies.

Er wollte nicht so berührt werden, nicht von Mc Nair, diesem alten, widerlichen Mann, er hatte ihn noch nie gemocht, er hatte ihn noch nie leiden können! Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich vor Ekel und Abscheu, am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und weggerannt, ganz weit weg, wo ihn niemand mehr finden konnte. Einfach nur weg...

Aber er konnte nicht weg. Er musste leiden für seinen Fehler, den er in seiner Dummheit begangen hatte. Die Finger wanderten langsam höher, über sein Knie, zwickten kurz aber hart in das feste Fleisch seiner Oberschenkel, hinterließen mit den dreckigen Fingernägeln rote Striemen auf seiner sonst fast weißen und makellosen Haut.

Die Geilheit stand dem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben. Allein dieser Anblick hätte Draco schon Übelkeit bereitet, wie er da fast sabbernd halb über ihm kniete und jeden Zentimeter seines Körper musterte wie ein besonders schönes Stück Fleisch in der Auslage.

Jetzt kam auch noch Crabbe hinzu, kniete sich zu neben ihm auf den schwarzen Boden und riss ihn ohne Vorwarnung zu einem herrischen, ziemlich feuchten Kuss hoch. Draco versuchte noch seine Lippen fest zu verschließen, den anderen nicht einzulassen, aber die Finger, die sich brutal in das Fleisch, dass sich über seine beiden Zahnreihen spannte, bohrten, zwangen ihn dazu seinen Mund zu öffnen und die schleimige Zunge einzulassen.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, als sich gleich zwei von Mc Nairs Finger in seinen angespannten, noch jungfräulichen Anus rammten und diesen unerbittlich dehnten. Ein kaltes Lachen drang an seine Ohren. "Oh nein...wie süß... er ist ja noch Jungfrau...", meinte Mc Nair spöttisch zu Crabbe, wobei man am rauen Klang seiner Stimme hörte, wie sehr ihn diese Tatsache erregte.

Der Vater seines ehemaligen Bodyguards lachte leise und lies endlich wieder von Draco ab. "Umso besser für uns...hey, Kleiner...das ist kein Grund zu flennen...wir werden auch ganz sanft zu dir sein..."

Draco war bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihm schon seit längerem dicke Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Am liebsten wäre er vor Scham vergangen. Doch er tat nichts um die Tränen wegzuwischen, sie würden doch nur weiterfließen, denn was bis jetzt gekommen war, schien nur der Anfang von weit schlimmerem zu sein.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er herumgerissen, so dass er auf dem Bauch vor den beiden lag. Durch die Wucht mit der er auf dem Boden aufgekommen war hatte er sich den Ellenbogen aufgeschlagen, doch er spürte den Schmerz kaum, zu stark war das Brennen und ziehen, dass seinen gesamten Unterleib in Flammen gesteckt hatte.

Unerbittlich bewegten sich die inzwischen drei Finger in ihm, rissen kleine Wunden, die durch ihr Blut wenigstens etwas Linderung verschafften, jedoch nicht ausreichend um die Sache auch nur im entferntesten als schmerzfrei zu bezeichnen. Von angenehm gar nicht zu sprechen.

Er hörte ein unheilvolles Rascheln hinter sich, das verdächtig nach dem schweren schwarzen Stoff einer Todesserrobe klang. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihm, als sich die schrecklichen Finger endlich aus ihm zurückzogen. Doch er sollte mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten.

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Das konnten sie doch nicht tun! Sie konnten doch nicht einen der ihren hier vor allen anderen vergewaltigen! Egal was er getan hatte, egal wer es war! Er empfand das erste mal in seinem Leben echtes Mitleid mit Malfoy. Er hatte die bitteren Tränen gesehen, sah immer noch, wie er sich unter den beiden wand und Höllenqualen litt.

Alles was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte, nichts davon war annähernd so verabscheuungswürdig und erniedrigend gewesen wie das hier. Warum tat Draco das? Warum wehrte er sich nicht? Warum ließ er das alles so über sich ergehen? Er verstand es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht nachvollziehen, wie der andere noch immer zu Voldemort stehen konnte, wenn dieser ihm derartiges antat.

Und er musste doch gewusst haben, dass ihm eine solche Strafe blühte, oder etwa nicht? Draco konnte doch nicht komplett ahnungslos gewesen sein! Warum war er dann hier? Warum war er ein Todesser? Etwa nur um seinen Malfoystolz zu befriedigen? Um sagen zu können, dass er auch dazu gehörte? Ging dieser Stolz tatsächlich so tief, dass er das hier auf sich nahm?

Ein gellender Schrei, der von all dem Schmerz und der Erniedrigung zeugte, die der Junge gerade erlitt, hallte durch den Saal, als Mc Nair sich mit einem einzigen gewaltvollen Stoß ganz in Dracos jungfräulichem Körper versenkte. Draco konnte nur noch schreien. Es schien ihm, als würde er bei lebendigem Leibe zerfetzt. Seine Hände ballten sich als versuche er so irgendwie den Schmerz zu kompensieren, doch er tat sich dadurch nur noch mehr weh.

Und als er dachte ginge nicht mehr schlimmer, grub Crabbes Hand sich in seinen blonden Haarschopf, zerrte ihn ein wenig hoch und drückte ihn in einer unmissverständlichen Geste das Gesicht voran in dessen Schoß herab, wo ihn eine sehr pralle Erregung erwartete.

Tränen rollten ungehindert über seine Wangen, er öffnete den Mund, nahm sklavisch das Glied des anderen in sich auf und lies es zu, dass dieser ungehemmt in seinen Mund stieß. Brechreiz stieg in ihm hoch, wurde mit jedem Mal in dem die harte Spitze gegen seine Kehle stieß schlimmer, doch Draco wagte nicht, ihm nachzukommen und drängte ihn so gut es ging zurück.

Er bekam kaum noch mit, wie Mc Nair mit einem lauten Stöhnen kaum und sich in ihm verströmte. Blut und Sperma lief an seinen Oberschenkeln herab, vermischte sich zu einem Zeugnis seiner Pein und tropfte auf den Boden.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten kam auch Crabbe, verteilte sein klebriges Sperma in Dracos Mund, das er sofort zusammen mit seinem gesamten Mageninhalt auf dem schwarzen Mamorboden ausspie. Benutzt, gedemütigt und gebrochen blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, die Haare mit seinem eigenen Erbrochenen beschmiert.

Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte gar nichts mehr.

------tbc-----

Sooo ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht zu sehr verschreckt... es tut mir Leid...verbeug aber es musste sein... Draco an mich zieh und knuddel ich verspreche, ich mach so was auch nie wieder.


	5. Schande

verneig tut mir Leid, dass ihr wieder so lange auf dieses Chapter warten musstet, vor allem weil ich im letzten Kapitel so gemein zu Draco war. Ich hoffe niemand fand es so schlimm, dass er aufgehört hat zu lesen, das würde ich nämlich sehr, sehr schade finden. Ich schwöre, es wird nie wieder vorkommen, zumindest in diesem Ausmaße nicht. aber dafür wird dieses Kapitel länger als die letzten, so als kleiner Ausgleich für die lange Zeit die ihr warten musstet...

Ich wollte noch mal für die ganzen lieben Kommis danken, jeder einzelne hilft mir beim Weiterschreiben mit Zaunpfahl wedel

Naja, denn viel Spaß beim Lesen

5. Schande

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf den geschändeten Leib seines Erzfeinds herab, der regungslos, mit verschiedenen Körperflüssigkeiten befleckt und irgendwo zwischen Ohnmacht und Wachen vor ihm auf den kalten, schwarzen Marmorfliesen lag.

Wie hatte Draco das alles nur über sich ergehen lassen können? Während des ganzen schrecklichen Geschehens war kein einziges Wort des Widerstandes über seine blassen Lippen gekommen. Hatte der Blonde seine Strafe etwa als gerechtfertigt angesehen? Wie konnte ein normaler Mensch eine solche Demütigung freiwillig ertragen, ganz egal wie gerechtfertigt sie auch sein mag?

Harry schloss seine tiefgrünen Augen um das schreckliche Bild, dass Draco bot, nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Er würde ihm nie wieder so wie früher begegnen können, als er für ihn noch das verzogene kalte Arschloch gewesen war, dem man noch nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte. Ob der Blonde auch schon früher so behandelt worden war? Er hatte ausgesehen, als würde er genau wissen, was auf ihn zukommen würde...

Der Schwarzhaarige erschauderte. Wieso folgten so viele Zauberer dem dunklen Lord, wenn er so mit seinen Gefolgsleuten umging? Sahen sie denn nicht die himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit? Wie verquer musste jemand denken, dass so etwas als übliches Strafmittel akzeptiert wurde! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass all diese Zauberer hinter diesen Mitteln standen!

Warum wehrte sich denn niemand dagegen? Es gab doch sicherlich noch mehr Zauberer in Voldemorts Gefolgschaft, die derartig unter ihm litten, warum taten sie sich denn nicht zusammen und verliesen den Lord? Natürlich, er war ein sehr, sehr mächtiger Magier, aber so schwer konnte es doch auch nicht sein, wenn man zu mehreren war...

Die Tatsache, dass Harry immer noch an der Säule gefesselt und somit dem Lord schutzlos ausgeliefert war, hatte der Junge ob der schrecklichen Geschehnisse, denen er beiwohnen musste, erfolgreich verdrängt. Der dunkle Lord und der Rest der Todesser offenbar auch, denn ihre Blicke waren ausnahmslos auf den geschundenen Leib Dracos gerichtet.

"Steh auf, Draco!", befahl die kalte, herzlose Stimme Lord Voldemorts, die ohne jede Vorwarnung die Stille zerriss und Harry so aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität holte. Doch der Blonde rührte sich verständlicherweise kein Stückchen. Erzürnt über den wiederholten Ungehorsam des Jungen schritt Voldemort zu ihm, immer darauf bedacht in keine der Pfützen zu treten und sich so die Robe zu beschmutzen, und trat Draco einmal kräftig in den ungeschützten Bauch.

"Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Du sollst aufstehen, habe ich gesagt!", zischte er. Ein leises Stöhnen war Draco entwichen, als der harte Tritt ihn getroffen hatte. Seine verquollenen Augen öffneten sich mühsam, es schien, als müsse er schon darum kämpfen überhaupt seine Augenlieder heben zu können.

Das Bild das Draco abgab, wie er sich qualvoll zuerst auf die Ellenbogen, dann auf die Hände stützte, um zumindest seinen Oberkörper vom Boden hochzubekommen, war absolut erbärmlich. Seine verdreckten Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und verteilten dort die wiederliche Brühe in der er gelegen hatte. Nichts war mehr von dem stolzen, arroganten Jungen geblieben, den Harry so sehr gehasst hatte.

"Verzeiht, Herr..", krächzte Draco und schloss kurz seine Augen, um erneut Kraft zu sammeln und sich mit einem Ruck auf die Beine zu heben. Beinahe wäre er wieder zu Boden gegangen, doch mit einem wenig eleganten Schritt zur Seite erlangte er sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen, er fühlte nichts mehr. Der Schmerz, der sich vorher noch durch seinen Körper gebrannt hatte, war verschwunden.

Er war müde, erschöpft und leer. Alles was er noch wollte, war seine Augen schließen zu dürfen und endlich in den erholsamen, lindernden Schlaf zu gleiten. Vor allem wollte er nicht mehr die Blicke der ganzen Todesser und Harrys auf sich spüren, die ihn zu durchdringen schienen. Aus seinen matten grauen Augen sah er zu Voldemort auf, wartete auf einen Befehl.

Seine Beine zitterten gefährlich, drohten unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben, als Voldemort endlich sprach: "Geh und reinige dich. Danach wirst du dafür sorgen, dass unser Gast hier", er deutete auf Harry, der innerlich fluchte, weil das allgemeine Interesse nun wieder auf ihm lag, "auch zufrieden ist." Ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen als er das niedergeschlagene Funkeln in den sturmgrauen Augen des kleineren sah. Dabei hätte Draco doch wissen müssen, dass er ihn nicht einfach so entlassen würde, um ihn seine Wunden lecken zu lassen.

Kraftlos und nackt wie er war tapste Draco aus Harrys Blickfeld. Harry konnte hören, wie sich die platschenden Geräusche von nackten Füßen auf Stein weiter von ihm entfernten und schließlich durch eine schwere Holztür ganz verschwanden.

Schwerfälligen Schrittes entfernte sich Draco von der Halle und ging in sein eigenes kleines Zimmer, das man eigentlich eher als bessere Zelle bezeichnen konnte. Klar, er war kein hochrangiger Todesser, genauer gesagt war er nach seiner ach so moralischen Aktion ganz, ganz unten in der Rangfolge angelangt und da war er keines der schönen Zimmer wert, die diese Burg beherbergte.

Er öffnete die schwere Tür und trat in das kleine, nur spärlich möbilierte Zimmer ein. In dem Moment, in dem die Tür in die Angel fiel, brach alles über Draco zusammen. Das Bewusstsein, einen schweren Fehler begangen zu haben, die Demütigungen, die er über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, der Schmerz, der in seinem Körper wütete.

Er war so schrecklich schwach... warum hatte er diesen verdammten Muggel nicht töten können? Warum hatte er diesen Fluch nicht einfach aussprechen können? Es wäre eine einfache Bewegung gewesen, ein einfaches Wort... aber nein... er konnte es nicht. Er konnte kein Leben grundlos zerstören. Auch wenn sein Vater immer gesagt hatte, dass es einfach war, ja sogar Spaß machte, er konnte es einfach nicht.

Schon die Angst im Blick des Mannes hatte ihn gelähmt, wie hätte er jemanden töten können, der ihm so schutzlos ausgeliefert war? Und warum war er nur so schwach, dass er den Lord nicht zufrieden stellen konnte? Vom töten mal abgesehen, er war eine einzige Enttäuschung für ihn. Er konnte nichts. Er war schwach, dumm, unbedeutend, unfähig...

Draco legte die Hände vors Gesicht und seufzte schwer um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Voldemort entweder ihn oder seinen Vater töten lassen, er durfte sich auf keinen Fall noch einmal so einen Fehler erlauben. Das nächste Mal musste er töten, ganz egal, wer da vor ihm kniete.

Die Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und bahnten sich, ohne dass Draco es verhindern hätte können, ihren Weg nach unten, über seine beschmutzen Wangen. Warum hatte das alles nur so kommen müssen? Alle haben sie auf ihn herab gesehen in seiner Qual und sie hatten gelacht. Er hatte es gehört, ihr lachen, vor allem von Mc Nair.

Mc Nair... sein wiederliches Grinsen... seine Finger überall an seinem Körper... beinahe konnte er das ekelhafte Stöhnen wieder hören, den Schmerz wieder spüren, als er ohne Erbarmen in ihn eingedrungen war. Mit einem Würgen rannte er in das kleine schmucklose Bad und erbrach sich in die Kloschüssel.

Am ganzen Körper bebend brach er über der angegrauten Schüssel zusammen, bittere Tränen mischten sich mit den letzten Resten seines Essens. Da war es wieder. Dieses Keuchen. Der heiße, stinkende Atem der sich auf seine kalte Haut niederschlug. Wimmernd schloss der Blonde die Augen um die Bilder mit aller Macht zurückzudrängen, aber es ging nicht.

Keuchend hing er über der Keramikschüssel, als er sich ein drittes Mal an diesem Tag erbrach, obwohl er nichts mehr in seinem Magen hatte, das er der Schüssel noch hätte übereignen können. Er musste diese Bilder loswerden... er wollte diese schrecklichen Szenen nicht ständig wiedersehen müssen...

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und taumelte zum Waschbecken. Zuerst aber wollte er diesen schrecklichen Geschmack aus seinem Mund waschen, der ihn zum Erschaudern brachte, so bitter und ekelhaft schmeckte er. Schnell griff er nach der gebraucht aussehenden Zahnbürste und schrubbte sich ordentlich die Zähne, bis er nichts mehr von dem Erbrochenen und dem Sperma des älteren Mannes schmeckte.

Ein Blick in den zersplitterten Spiegel sagte ihm, dass es mit Zähneputzen alleine noch nicht getan war. Seine Haare hingen in Strähnen herab, dreckig und verschwitzt, sie verdeckten seine Augen, die vom weinen rot und verquollen waren. Noch immer rannen vereinzelte Tränen über seine verschmierten Wangen.

Bis er zu Potter musste, musste das wieder in Ordnung gebracht sein, es reichte schon, wenn er gesehen hatte wie... er wollte es gar nicht aussprechen, noch nicht einmal in Gedanken. Potter hatte gesehen, wie er gedemütigt wurde, wie sein gesamter Stolz gebrochen wurde, er würde anfangen Fragen zu stellen, die er ihm nicht beantworten können würde.

Inzwischen stellte er sich diese Fragen auch immer wieder, aber die Konsequenzen seines Handelns würden die Qualen, die er im Moment erdulden musste, noch um Längen schlagen. Der Tod konnte lange und sehr schmerzhaft sein, vor allem wenn er Voldemort hieß.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, streckte seinen Kopf unter das rauschende Wasser, um sich die Haare zu waschen, eine Dusche hatte er nicht und ein Reinigungszauber fiel aus, weil er jetzt einfach das Wasser auf seinem Körper spüren musste, er brauchte diese beruhigende Kühle, von der er wusste, dass sie allen Dreck mit sich wusch.

Nun, so musste eben der Wasserhahn herhalten, der die Dienste einer Dusche natürlich nur sehr spärlich ersetzen konnte. Trotzdem war es besser als nichts. Mit schnellen Bewegungen öffnete er die Shampooflasche und begann sich den Dreck aus den Haaren zu waschen. Als er fertig war, spülte er sie aus und rubbelte sie mit einem kratzigen Handtuch trocken.

Den Rest seines Körper musste er gezwungenermaßen doch mit einem Reinungungszauber vom Dreck befreien, er konnte ja schlecht ins Waschbecken steigen und so etwas wie einen Waschlappen besaß er nicht. Er hasste dieses kleine völlig unzureichende Bad, nicht mehr als eine Kammer, dessen Boden, egal wie oft er ihn versuchte sauber zu machen, immer dreckig blieb. Aber mehr sprach ihm Voldemort nicht zu. Das hier war nichts im Vergleich zu der Pracht, die er auf Malfoy Manor gehabt hatte, doch Malfoy Manor war für ihn unerreichbar.

Draco seufzte tief, ging zurück in die Hauptkammer, wo auch sein Bett und sein Schrank stand, und fand dort auf dem Boden das Bündel der Kleidung, die er vorhin getragen hatte, zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab. So war es immer, wenigstens musste er seine Sachen nicht selbst aus der großen Halle holen.

Erleichtert, das kühle Holz wieder unter seinen Fingern spüren zu können, nahm er den schwarzen Stab an sich und säuberte sich mit einem gemurmelten Reinigungszauber. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm ein einfacher Zauber mal solche Schwierigkeiten machen würde wie jetzt, es fiel ihm extrem schwer den Zauber so lange aufrecht zu erhalten, bis er ganz sauber war.

Sein Blick fand die dunkle Tasche, in der er seine Tränke und Arzneimittel aufbewahrte. Gut, dass er bereits früh mit seiner Heilerausbildung begonnen hatte, er wäre hier sonst heillos aufgeschmissen. Außerdem hätte er dann gar keinen Nutzen mehr für Voldemort. Mit schwerfälligen Schritten ging er zu seiner Tasche und holte einen Traumatrank, der ihm helfen sollte das Geschehene, das immer wieder drohte in ihm hochzukochen, ein wenig in den Hintergrund zu drängen, und einen Stärkungstrank.

Die beiden Tränke schmeckten wiederwärtig, doch wie hatte Onkel Sev immer so schön gesagt: Wenn er gut schmeckt, hast du etwas falsch gemacht. Wenigstens begann sich sein Körper jetzt von innen heraus etwas aufzuwärmen, etwas Wärme würde ihm jetzt verdammt gut tun.

Um nicht länger nackt in seinem Zimmer herumzustehen zog er sich seine zweite Todesser-Garnitur über. Die andere würde er wohl erst waschen lassen müssen, nein, er musste sie SELBST waschen, immerhin war er nun am absoluten Ende der Nahrungskette und da ließ man seine Kleidung nicht waschen.

Langsam spürte er wie die schrecklichen Bilder, die immer noch durch seinen Kopf geisterten, in den Hintergrund rückten und ihn nicht mehr so stark bedrängten. So lange würde die Wirkung nicht vorhalten, aber zumindest solange, bis er mit Potter fertig war. Beruhigend zu wissen, dass wenigstens einer noch unter ihm stand.

Die Frage war, wie lange dieser überhaupt noch stand... wenn nicht bald etwas geschah würde Voldemort das Interesse an dem Jungen verlieren, so wie Draco ihn kannte, schon recht bald. Aber wenn Potter einfach so nachgab würde er genauso schnell, wenn nicht sogar noch schneller sein Leben aushauchen.

Schade eigentlich, er sah Potter gerne leiden, es war purer Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele wenn Potters Schreie, die durch die Burg hallten, verkündeten, dass auch Goldjungen irgendwann mal in eine Situation kamen, aus der sie sich nicht mal so einfach herausnavigieren konnten, mit ihrem verdammten Glück.

Plötzlich schoss heißer Schmerz durch seinen Unterarm, ausgehend von der Stelle in die Voldemort vor etwas über einem Jahr das dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte. Draco zuckte zusammen, er wusste was es hieß. Er sollte zu Potter gehen und diesen wieder zusammenbasteln. Etwas frustrierend war es schon, dass seine Arbeit tagtäglich wieder zunichte gemacht wurde.

Da verbrauchte man so viele Tränke, deren Zutaten ihn viel Geld und deren Zubreitung ihn viel Zeit gekostet hatten, und alles war umsonst. Er sah den Sinn seiner Aktionen nicht ganz, immerhin würde Potter eh sterben, was machte es da für einen Unterschied, ob er körperlich nun unversehrt war, oder nicht?

Der Blonde deutete kurz mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine immer noch nassen Haare, die sich unverzüglich trocken und gekämmt an seinen Kopf legten und nun wieder so ordentlich wie eh und je aussahen. Auf sein Aussehen achtete er immer noch, das war das letzte was ihm geblieben war, seinen Stolz und seine Würde hatten sie ihm ja schon genommen, zusammen mit seinem Geld und seiner Familie.

Mit seiner Laune ganz unten griff er nach der Arzttasche und verlies die Kammer in Richtung der Zelle in der Potter gefangen gehalten wurde. Seine Schritte hallten laut durch die engen, nur von Fackeln erhellten Gänge. Draco schüttelte mental den Kopf. Voldemort hatte wirklich einen Hang zu solch pathetischen Gebäuden. Warum konnte er nicht einfach in einer schönen, großen Villa leben, wo man sich nicht verlaufen konnte, wo man sich im Winter nicht bestimmte Körperteile abfror und wo die Beleuchtung nicht so miserabel war wie hier? Aber nein... ein dunkler Lord musste in einer dunklen Burg leben. Dabei sollte gerade er über derartige Klischees erhaben sein.

Aber wer war Draco schon, dass er sich hier über den Geschmack von seinem Lord beschwerte, wenn dieser seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erreichte er die schwere Eichentür und öffnete diese mit einem gemurmelten Zauber. Potter lehnte an der Wand, möglichst weit weg von dem verschimmelten Heu, offenbar ging es ihm heute besser als noch vor ein paar Tagen, wo er sich kaum bei Bewusstsein hatte halten können.

Aus müden grünen Augen blickte Harry zu dem Blonden auf. Es erschien dem schwarzhaarigen wie ein Wunder, dass es Draco schon wieder so gut ging, dass er sich hier um ihn kümmern konnte. So wie er sich vorhher weggeschleppt hatte... er hatte so gebrochen ausgesehen, so völlig am Boden... und nun grinste er ihm wieder entgegen mit seinem typischen ach-was-bin-ich-doch-toll Malfoy Grinsen an.

Nichts zeugte mehr von der Vergewaltigung, die er vor vielleicht einer Stunde hatte erleiden müssen. fast schon bewunderswert wie sehr Draco sein Innerstes verschließen konnte, er selbst wäre längst ein Häufchen Elend.

"Malfoy...", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, weder Abneigung noch sonst irgendein Gefühl lag in ihr. Er hatte zu viel geschrien um noch irgendwas mit ihr ausdrücken zu können. Voldemort hatte ihm stark zugesetzt, doch nicht mehr so sehr wie in den letzten Tagen, wahrscheinlich war ihm die Lust nach Dracos Auftritt vergangen, oder sie war schon dadurch gestillt worden, was auch immer, Harry würde Voldemorts Gedankengänge wohl nie nachvollziehen können. Oder das auch nur wollen.

Der blonde Junge schwieg beharrlich, was hätte er auch groß sagen können, das die Situation irgendwie verbessert hätte. Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, was ihn kurz zusammenzucken lies. Verdammt, er war eindeutig zu schreckhaft geworden in den letzten Tagen, dass schon eine dumme Tür sein Herz zum Rasen gebracht hatte.

Harry war es zwar aufgefallen, doch er selbst hatte sich auch erschrocken, also dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei. Kraftlos drehte er den Kopf, um Malfoy etwas besser sehen zu können. War der Junge da festgewachsen, oder warum stand er da ewig herum ohne etwas zu tun? Oder kam ihm nur die Zeit so lange vor?

Irgendwie hatte er dadurch, dass er schon seit mehreren Tagen die Sonne nicht mehr gesehen hatte, sein Zeitgefühl komplett verloren. Nicht nur, dass er nicht mehr wusste wann Tag und wann Nacht war, er konnte auch nicht mehr sagen, ob die vergangenen Minuten wirklich Minuten oder nur Sekunden gewesen waren.

Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, kam ihm, dass Zeit wohl zu den Dingen zählte, die jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung waren. Irgendwann würde Voldemort ihn schon umbringen, Zeit spielte dabei gar keine Rolle mehr. Qualen würde er dabei so oder so erleiden müssen, ob er ihn nun morgen, übermorgen oder erst in drei Jahren umbrachte.

Endlich löste sich Draco aus seiner Starre und ging auf den am Boden sitzenden Harry zu, um sich neben ihm hinzuhocken. Er wollte das Ganze möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen, die trüben grünen Augen, die bis tief in seine Seele zu blicken schienen, waren ihm unangenehm. "Zieh dich aus.", befahl Draco kalt.

Gut, viel war nicht mehr von Harrys Kleidung übrig, es waren nur mehr jämmerliche Fetzen, die an seinem schlanken Körper hingen, dennoch behinderten sie die Sicht auf mögliche Verletzungen und würden bei einer Behandlung doch beträchtlich im Weg umgehen.

Schwerfällig zog Harry sich das dreckige, zerschlissene Shirt über den Kopf, wobei er schon jetzt bemerkte, wie sein Puls sich steigerte und seine Atmung sich beschleunigte. Hoffentlich hatte Malfoy einen guten Stärkungstrank dabei, wenn nicht, würde er die morgige Folter nicht überstehen, denn bis morgen würde er die Kraft, die ihm heute geraubt worden war, nicht wieder nachbilden können.

Die Jeans, die erstaunlicher weise noch an seinem Körper hing, wurde von Harrys zitternden Fingern geöffnet und mit viel Mühe nach unten gestreift, wobei seine sitzende Haltung nicht umbedingt dazu breitrug die Sache einfacher zu machen. Doch schließlich hatte er es geschafft, Shirt und Jeans lagen im fauligen Stroh neben Harry, der aus matten grünen Augen zu Draco emporblickte, der das alles ohne jede Regung beobachtet hatte.

Draco empfand überhaupt kein Mitleid für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der da vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, wenn er litt, dann sollte Potter umso mehr leiden. Und wenn dieser zu schwach war, seine Erschöpfung und seinen Schmerz zu verbergen, dann konnte er darüber nur höhnisch lachen. Er selbst hatte die ganzen Jahre über nichts durchblicken lassen, wie er dachte, fühlte, litt, seine Maske war immer aufrecht geblieben, auch jetzt, wo ihm das schlimmste passiert war, das er sich vorstellen hatte können. Wie schwach war der Held der Zaubererwelt eigentlich, dass er nach so wenigen Tagen mit Voldemort schon so fertig war.

Die Ärztetasche wurde mit einem leisen Klirren, wahrscheinlich von irgendwelchen Phiolen und Tiegeln verursacht, neben Harry abgestellt. Ohne Potter ins Gesicht zu sehen, begann Draco den geschundenen Körper zu untersuchen. Über dem Brustkorb verteilt waren mehrere einigermaßen tiefe Schnitte zu sehen, die schon vor mindestens einer halben Stunde aufgehört hatten zu bluten.

Hämatome und Prellungen bedeckten die unteren Rippenbögen und den Bauch, wahrscheinlich war er getreten worden. Zur Sicherheit legte Draco seine Hände flach auf dessen Brustkorb und begann jede Rippe einzeln abzutasten, ob sie noch ganz waren, oder sich im schlimmsten Fall vielleicht verschoben hatten. Er fand zwei gebrochene Rippen, die sich nicht sonderlich von ihrem angestammten Platz entfernt hatten. Das Potter aber auch immer so ein verdammtes Glück haben musste...

Eine Rippe, die sich langsam aber sicher in die Lunge bohrte war viel schmerzhafter in der Behandlung als eine normal gebrochene Rippe... schade eigentlich, dass Potter so glimpflich davon gekommen war. "Schmerzt dein Bauch, wenn ich hier draufdrücke?", fragte Draco leise und presste seine Hand auf verschiedene Punkte auf Harrys flachen Bauch.

"Nein...", hauchte Harry mit etwas spröder Stimme. Draco notierte einen Trank für die Stimmbänder auf seinen mentalen Merkzettel. An den Beinen Potters waren nur einige Blessuren und Schürfwunden zu sehen, vor allem an den Fußgelenken, wo die Fesseln ihm die Haut abgewetzt hatten. Aber sonst nichts schlimmeres, mit ein paar Tränken wäre das alles über Nacht wieder geheilt.

"Umdrehen.", befahl Draco um sich den Rücken zu begutachten. Mit viel Mühe schaffte Harry es sich umzudrehen, lag nun mit dem Gesicht nach unten im schmutzigen Heu. Doch das war ihm ziemlich egal, er befand sich jetzt schon so lange in dieser Zelle, in diesem wiederlichen Heu, da war es auch schon egal, wie er darin lag, dreckig und stinkend war er jetzt eh schon.

Die schlanken und doch sehr kräftigen Hände Malfoys tasteten über seinen Rücken, in einer Routine, dass man denken konnte, er hätte das schon hundertemal getan. Harry schloss langsam die Augen und versuchte auszublenden, dass es Malfoy war, der sich da um ihn kümmerte, um wenigstens ein paar Sekunden das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu haben. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Harry konnte nicht genau sehen, was Malfoy tat, die Hände lösten sich von seinem Rücken, man hörte ein leises Klicken und dann ein Klirren, wahrscheinlich hatte er die Arzttasche geöffnet und suchte nun etwas. Scheinbar hatte er es gefunden, denn die Hände kehrten nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf seinen Rücken zurück und verteilten dort eine Salbe, die ein angenehm warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl auf seiner Haut hinterließ.

Er konnte fast schon fühlen, wie seine Schmerzen sich langsam aber sicher linderten. Wäre Malfoy nicht bei den Todessern gelandet, hätte er ein sehr guter Heiler werden können, doch Harry bezweifelte stark, dass bei Voldemorts Truppe Heiler besonders viel Verwendung fanden... außer natürlich in Ausnahmefällen, so wie er einer war.

Als auch der letzte Flecken Haut von der wohltuenden Salbe bedeckt waren, gab der Blonde wieder den Befehl sich herumzudrehen, dem Harry mit einiger Mühe Folge leistete. Malfoy hob eine Braue, als er die feinen Schweißperlen auf Potters Stirn sah, die sich dort gebildet hatten. Offenbar hatte der schwarze Lord ihn doch härter rangenommen, als Draco es vermutet hatte, sonst wäre der Schwarzhaarige wohl kaum so schwach gewesen, dass sogar das Herumdrehen ihn dermaßen anstrengte.

"Tut dir sonst noch was weh, außer den Rippen und dem Hals?", fragte Draco mit rauer Stimme, die keine Spur von Wärme oder ähnlichem verlauten lies. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Der Blonde nickte nur und machte sich daran verschiedene Tränke herauszuholen, Verbände und einen weiteren Tiegel, der vermutlich Salbe enthielt.

Das alles machte er mit einer solchen Routine, dass Harry nicht mehr anders konnte als zu fragen: "Malfoy... wo hast du... das gelernt?" Die vorher so betriebsamen Hände sanken hernieder. Die grauen Augen Dracos hoben sich und blickten verwundert in dunkelgrüne.

Warum fragte Potter das? Ihm konnte es doch egal sein, was er wann wo wie gelernt hatte, alles was ihn kümmern müsste, war doch, dass er ihn behandelte. Doch er war heute psychisch nicht mehr fähig zu einer langen, ausführlichen Diskussion. "Severus hat es mir beigebracht. Der Lord wollte es so.", antwortete er knapp und hoffte, das Gespräch so zu einem Ende gebracht zu haben. Nur schnell weg hier und ins Bett, er konnte fühlen, wie auch seine Kräfte wieder nachließen, der Trank reichte nicht besonders lange aus.

Harry nickte schwach um zu zeigen, dass er die Worte verstanden hatte. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Snape ein guter Tränkemeister war, doch anscheinend war er auch ein sehr guter Heiler. Erstaunlich eigentlich, wenn man betrachtete, wie unterkühlt der Mann immer war. Harry hatte sich einen Heiler immer sehr warmherzig und fürsorglich vorgestellt. Wieso sonst sollte man Heiler werden, wenn man nicht anderen Menschen helfen wollte?

Erst jetzt, nachdem er die Antwort seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden mehrmals in seinem Kopf wiederholt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy Snape mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Standen sich die beiden denn so nah? Nun ja, es hatte auf Hogwarts ja auch schon immer so ausgesehen, also würden die beiden sich besser kennen als der Rest.

Hogwarts... im Moment wäre er sehr gerne wieder dort, zusammen mit seinen Freunden und den Streitereien mit Malfoy, die ihm wesentlich lieber waren, als dieses schreckliche Schweigen, das nun schon wieder seit Minuten im Raum herrschte. Nicht, dass er ein sehr geschwätziger Mensch gewesen wäre, aber diese Stille war ihm sehr unangenehm.

"Also ist Snape... auf der dunklen Seite?", fragte er leise um irgendetwas zu sagen. Genervt sog Malfoy die Luft ein und hielt wieder in seiner Arbeit, nämlich die verschiedenen Schnittwunden zu versorgen, inne.

"Das fragst du noch? Wie stark hat dein Gedächtnis gelitten, dass du nicht mehr weisst, wer Dumbledore umgebracht hat?!", entgegnete Draco gereizt. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung, verdammt noch mal! Potter sollte doch bitte seine Klappe halten und ihn seine Aufgabe erfüllen lassen, zu der eindeutig nicht dazuzählte, ihn zu unterhalten.

Abermals nickte Harry. Natürlich. Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, auch nur einen Moment lang zu glauben, Snape hätte es nicht auf Voldemorts Befehl hin getan, sondern auf Dumbledores? "Verzeih...", murmelte er leise.

Schweigend und etwas gröber als vor wenigen Minuten noch arbeitete Draco weiter. Potter stellte ihm eindeutig zu viele Fragen, die ihn seiner Meinung nach gar nichts angingen. Potter sollte sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie er Voldemort noch gütig stimmen konnte um einem langsamen Tod zu entgehen, doch offenbar war Potter dazu zu dumm. Typisch Gryffindor.

Mehr unabsichtlich als wirklich gewollt, blieb Draco mit einem seiner perfekt manikürten Nägeln an einem der Wundränder hängen und riss die Haut dort ein wenig ein. Harry zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und keuchte leise auf. "Verdammt...", zischte er und funkelte Draco aus plötzlich wieder sehr klaren Augen an. "Warum hast du das getan?!"

Der angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern. das konnte schon mal passieren, Potter sollte sich da nicht so haben, verdammte Memme. "Spiel dich nicht so auf.", murmelte er nur und drückte den Finger auf die Wunde um den Blutfluss etwas zu stoppen.

Hatte er da vorhin gedacht, aus Malfoy hätte ein guter Heiler werden können?! Nicht solange er es nicht schaffte, seine Patienten als Menschen und nicht als solche gefühllosen Wesen, wie Malfoy selbst eines war, zu betrachten.

Doch war Malfoy wirklich so gefühllos wie er sich gab? Vorhin auf dem kalten Marmor zu aller Todesser-Füßen, da hatte er so gar nicht gefühllos ausgesehen. Er hatte gelitten, das erste Mal das Harry wirkliche, tiefe Gefühle von Malfoy gesehen hatte. Also musste er doch fähig sein zu fühlen, auch zu den Zeiten zu denen er gerade nicht vergewaltigt wurde.

Dracos Blick ruhte auf Potters Gesicht dessen Ausdruck ganz plötzlich und unerwartet von ärgerlich zu nachdenklich geschwenkt war. Was auch immer Potter gerade dachte, es war nichts, das ihm sonderlich recht sein konnte, denn es hieß, dass Potter früher oder später mit seiner nächsten Frage anrückte.

Langsam legte Harry seinen Kopf schief und blickte nachdenklich in Malfoys sturmgraue Augen. Warum zum Teufel war dieser Kerl so verdammt kalt? Warum zeigte er niemandem seine Gefühle? Er selbst hatte in den letzten Monaten nur sehr sehr wenig von sich selbst preisgegeben und damit war es ihm schon sehr schlecht gegangen. Er hatte sich einsam und allein gelassen gefühlt, wie musste es denn dann Malfoy gehen, der seine ganze Schulzeit lang nichts von seinem Inneren gezeigt hatte.

Oder war er unter Freunden anders? Wenn das so gewesen wäre, wäre es Harry doch aufgefallen, oder nicht? Malfoy hatte ja auch in Anwesenheit von ihm mit seinen Freunden verkehrt und da war genauso mit ihnen umgegangen wie mit allen anderen...

"Warum tust du das?", fragte er leise. Verwirrt hob Draco eine Augenbraue. Eine noch unpräzisere Frage war Potter wohl nicht eingefallen, was? "Was tue ich?", wollte er wissen, wobei sein Stimmfall keinen Zweifel daran lies, dass er von Potters ständigen Fragen genervt war.

"Na... du... du bist so kalt...", Harry wusste, dass sich das unwahrscheinlcih dumm anhörte, aber besser hatte er es einfach nicht formulieren können, "Warum lebst du unter einer Maske?"

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das tue? Hm, was glaubst du über mich zu wissen, dass du dir diesen Schluss erlauben kannst?", zischte Draco, plötzlich sehr aggressiv und geladen. "Und selbst wenn, warum sollte ich dir gegenüber irgendwelche Gefühle zeigen? Ich bitte dich, wir sind Feinde seit wir uns kennen, was lässt dich denken, jetzt wäre es anders?"

Draco kochte innerlich. Dieser kleine Bastard, jetzt wusste er erst wieder, wie sehr er ihn doch hasste. Mit seiner neugierigen, dummen Art hatte Potter es wieder, wie schon so oft, geschafft ihn auf die Palme zu treiben. Wenn man so schrecklich dämlich war, hatte man es nicht anders verdient, als vom dunklen Lord getötet zu werden, aber ganz, ganz langsam.

Harry wusste, wann er etwas falsches gesagt hatte, also schwieg er. Warum war Malfoy so in die Luft gegangen? Es verschloss sich ihm komplett, doch es hatte keinerlei Sinn, nachzufragen, da die Antwort vorprogrammiert wäre.

Um einiges gröber als vorhin noch, versorgte Draco den letzten Rest der Wunden, wobei er öfter mal Schmerzen verursachte, die gar nicht nötig gewesen wären, aber er wollte Potter spüren lassen, wie sehr er ihn verachtete. "Trink das!", fauchte er und hielt dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen eine Phiole mit einem dickflüssigen braunen Inhalt hin, der ziemlich wiederlich stank.

Ohne Wiederworte, aber mit angewiederter Miene, schluckte Harry den Inhalt, ebenso den der nächsten drei Phiolen, die ihm hingehalten wurden.

Hektisch packte Draco seine Tasche wieder zusammen. Nur schnell weg von hier, bevor er einen Fehler machte und das Töten Potters gleich selbst übernahm. Nun, vielleicht könnte er Voldemort so beweisen, dass er doch dazu fähig war jemanden zu töten, doch der Zorn darüber, dass er sich dann nicht mehr selbst an Potter austoben konnte, würde wahrscheinlich überwiegen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Zelle und ließ Harry nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet in der Zelle zurück.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Harry. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihm wenigstens noch Kleidung dagelassen, doch scheinbar hatte er es sich nun endgültig mit Malfoy verscherzt.


	6. Tod

So das ist also das sechste Chapter. Ich hab noch nie FF geschrieben, die so verdammt lang war...und sie wird immer länger... fast schon erschreckend. Am Anfang hab ich so mit 10 Kapiteln gerechnet im Moment denke ich es werden eher 20 oder sogar noch mehr. Vorausgesetzt ich breche nicht in der Mitte ab... haltet mich bitte davon ab das zu tun, das mach ich viel zu oft.

6. Tod

Die schwere Holztür schlug mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand und riss Harry damit aus einem dunklen, traumlosen Schlaf, der leider viel zu kurz gewesen war um ihn wirklich genießen zu können. Aus verschlafenen Augen blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige in das grelle Licht, das in seine Zelle drang.

Langsam sollte er es gewöhnt sein, so geweckt zu werden, doch trotz der letzten Woche, die er so verbracht hatte, erwartete er immer noch das höfliche Klopfen und die freundliche Stimme des Zimmermädchens, das ihn im tropfenden Kessel immer geweckt hatte. Er sollte ihr alleine für diese sanfte Art jemanden zu wecken etwas schenken, sollte er hier jemals wieder herauskommen. Lebend verstand sich. Was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war.

Erst einige Sekunden später konnte Harry gegen das in den Augen schmerzende Licht zwei Silhouetten ausmachen, die in seiner Tür standen und wahrscheinlich verächtlich auf ihn herabblickten. Er konnte es natürlich nur vermuten, aber das taten sie immer wenn sie ihn sahen. Auch das sollte er inzwischen gewöhnt sein.

"Aufstehen Potter, der Lord will dich sehen", herrschte ihn der Größere der beiden an. An der Stimme meinte Harry Mc Nair erkannt zu haben, doch genau konnte er es nicht sagen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie dieser vor einer knappen Woche Draco vergewaltigt hatte, lief es ihm noch immer kalt den Rücken herunter.

Wie Draco wohl mit seinen beiden Vergewaltigern umging? Er konnte doch nicht einfach so tun, als sei nichts geschehen... Er an seiner Stelle hätte kein Wort mehr mit ihnen wechseln können, ohne dass es ihm sauer aufgestoßen wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätte er schon mindestens zehn mal versucht sie umzubringen.

Schwerfällig rappelte Harry sich auf. Dank Malfoys Pflege ging es ihm morgens, oder wie spät auch immer es gerade war, Harry hatte einfach den Zeitpunkt an dem sie ihn holten zum Morgen erklärt, immer schon viel besser, doch ganz konnten die vielen Tränke Voldemorts Foltermethoden nicht wieder ausgleichen.

Inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, Voldemort wollte gar keine Antwort mehr von ihm haben, er wollte ihn nur noch leiden sehen. Denn die Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden, waren immer seltener geworden, gestern hatte er ihn gar nichts mehr gefragt, er hatte ihn einfach aus Spaß an der Freude immer mal wieder in ein Becken mit eiskaltem Wasser fallen lassen und gewartet bis er kurz vor dem Erfrierungstod stand, nur um ihn dann wieder herauszuziehen und ein wenig mit dem Cruciatus zu triezen.

Vielleicht war es ja heute endlich zu Ende. Seine Chancen hier lebendig wieder heraus zu kommen schrumpften von Tag zu Tag, genauso wie sein Wille dem ganzen zu widerstehen. Es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn mehr. Er konnte schlecht rund 50 Todesser und deren Anführer alleine besiegen, auch wenn das scheinbar der Rest der Zaubererwelt glaubte.

Wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten, würde für sie wahrscheinlich ihr ganzer Glaube an Rettung vor dem dunklen Lord zusammenbrechen. Und so wie er Voldemort kannte, würden sie es schon bald tun, wenn sie seine hübsch drapierte Leiche geschickt bekamen.

Mit einem bitteren Schmunzeln in den Mundwinkeln trat er einen Schritt auf die beiden Todesser zu, die ihn abholen sollten und nickte leicht. Vielleicht würde der Rest der Welt es dann endlich verstehen. Dass er sein Bestes gegeben hatte und dennoch am Schluss nur ein schwacher Junge war, der gegen einen derart mächtigen Magier einfach keine Chance gehabt hatte.

Jetzt erst konnte er erkennen wer da gegenüber von ihm stand. Es war Mc Nair und Crabbe, der von seinem Körperumfang her erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Sohn hatte. Sogar die ziemlich weite Todesserrobe spannte um seinen Oberkörper herum. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sich jemand wie er noch bewegen konnte, geschweige denn, dass Voldemort jemanden wie ihn überhaupt in seine Reihen aufgenommen hatte.

Die beiden schienen etwas überrascht darüber, dass ihr Gefangener sich ihnen freiwillig gegenüberstellte. Die letzten Tage hatte er noch versucht sich zu wehren, doch scheinbar hatte Potter es endlich eingesehen, dass es komplett sinnlos war, sich zu wehren. Er brauchte seine Kräfte für die nächsten paar Stunden.

Die beiden traten fast synchron auf Harry zu und während Crabbe seine Hände packte und auf seinen Rücken schob, fesselte Mc Nair sie dort mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch. Ohne weitere Worte führten sie Harry nach draußen auf den Gang. Nur pro Forma lagen ihre Hände um Harrys Oberarme um ihn festhalten zu können, sollte er sich doch dazu entscheiden, weglaufen zu wollen, doch Harry ging vollkommen aus freiem Willen.

Den Weg kannte er ja langsam auswendig. Den Gang entlang, die Treppe rauf, durch die schwere Tür, die ihm von Crabbe aufgehalten wurde, da er ohne seine Hände nicht hindurch gekommen wäre und hinein in den großen, mit schwarzem Marmor ausgekleideten, Saal.

Die letzten paar Tage waren seine Folterstunden immer ohne die Anwesenheit der ganzen Todesser vorübergegangen, doch scheinbar hatte Voldemort heute wieder seine Versammlung einberufen, die sich an seinem Leid ergötzen durfte. Vielleicht war heute wirklich sein letzter Tag und sie sollten alle seinen Tod mit ansehen, als Exempel dafür, was einem passiert, wenn man sich gegen ihn stellte.

Nun eigentlich hatte Harry sich nicht freiwillig gegen ihn gestellt, aber wenn man jemandem die gesamte Familie nahm, war es doch nur logisch, dass dieser sich dann gegen einen stellte. Er war also von Voldemort fast schon dazu herausgefordert worden, ihn zu hassen. Und Dumbledore hatte sein Übriges getan um Harry den Hass auf Voldemort einzubläuen.

Doch Harry war zu müde um zu hassen. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat er näher an die Gruppe der Todesser heran. Er konnte nicht genau sehen, ob Voldemort schon anwesend war, es war auch ziemlich egal, wenn er noch nicht da war, würde er es in spätestens ein paar Minuten sein.

Doch Voldemort war schon anwesend, er stand inmitten seiner Gefolgsleute und lies sich von ihnen den Robensaum küssen. Nach wenigen Minuten bildete sich eine Gasse im Ring der Todesser und Voldemort trat daraus hervor. "Oh Harry... wie ich sehe hast du wieder einmal unbeschadet zu mir gefunden, wie schön...", säuselte er mit seinem sadistischen Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen.

Ein eiskalter Schauer rieselte über Harrys Rücken herab. Diese Stimme klang als ob man mit Nägeln über eine Schiefertafel kratzte. "Als ob ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte", erwiderte er leise, doch in seiner Stimme lag keine Spur von Trotz, wie es noch die letzten Tage der Fall gewesen war.

"Wie erfreulich, dass du das endlich erkannt hast", die sadistische Freunde die er dabei empfand war nicht zu überhören. Die umstehenden Todesser lachten höhnisch. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie nichts anderes als Lachen und andere quälen, schoss es Harry in einem Anfall von Bitterkeit durch den Kopf.

Da die Aussage des Lords scheinbar keine Antwort erwartete, schwieg Harry und hob seinen Blick um Voldemort forschend anzusehen. Irgendwann im Laufe der Woche hatte er aufgehört Angst zu empfinden, was sollte denn schon noch kommen? Voldemort hatte ihn schon so oft so weit getrieben, dass er dachte, jede Minute sterben zu müssen, was sollte denn noch kommen, vor dem er Angst haben sollte?

"Nun, wie dem auch sei... du scheinst dennoch immer noch keine Manieren gelernt zu haben... Normalerweise begrüßt man seinen Gastgeber in angemessener Art und Weise, Harry...", meinte Voldemort. Irgendwas war geschehen, dass ihn seltsam gut gelaunt gemacht hatte und Harry befürchtete, dass es nichts war, das ihm zum Vorteil gereichte.

Harry bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. "Hast du mich nicht verstanden, Harry? Soll ich es dir noch einmal erklären? Knie nieder!", herrschte Voldemort ihn an. Der Schwarzhaarige hörte ein leises Rascheln hinter ihm, als bewegten sich seine beiden Aufpasser. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie ihn niederstoßen, doch Harry kam ihnen zuvor und lies sich ganz langsam auf die Knie sinken, wobei seine Miene von seinem Widerstreben zeugte.

Überrascht hob Voldemort eine Augenbraue. Was war denn heute in den Jungen gefahren, dass er so... fast schon gehorsam war. Hatte der junge Malfoy ihm irgendetwas in den Trank geschüttet? Doch das traute er ihm nicht zu, so weit seine Informanten ihn richtig in Kenntnis gesetzt hatten, waren die beiden seit dem ersten Moment in dem sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, bis aufs Blut verfeindet.

Zur Sicherheit drang er kurz in Malfoys Kopf ein und überprüfte es, doch seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, an Malfoys Behandlung lag es definitiv nicht. Der Hass auf Potter saß auch immer noch so tief wie früher. Beinahe hatte er schon befürchtet, die beiden würden sich auf irgendeine kranke Art und Weise anfreunden, doch scheinbar saß das anerzogene Werteraster immer noch viel zu tief in Malfoy, als dass er sich mit dem Erzfeind seines Herrn anfreunden würde.

Vielleicht würde irgendwann doch noch ein guter Gefolgsmann aus ihm werden, doch so wie der junge Malfoy sich im Moment anstellte, würde er nicht besonders viel Nutzen für ihn bringen. Gut, er war ein leidlich guter Heiler, doch das waren Severus Snape und seine beiden weiteren Heiler auch und die waren zusätzlich noch im Stande Menschen zu töten. Ein Heiler, der nur zum Heilen einzusetzen war, war für ihn nicht zu gebrauchen.

Doch durch seinen Vater war der junge Malfoy schon viel zu tief in seinen Kreis eingetaucht, als dass er ihn mit einem Gedächtniszauber gehen lassen könnte, sollte er mal einen guten Tag haben und so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen wollen, denn die ganze Sache war viel zu tief in seinem Bewusstsein. Sollte ein mächtiger Magier in sein Bewusstsein blicken, würde er sofort auf seine Verbindung zu ihm schließen können.

Eine letzte Chance hatte der junge Malfoy noch, wenn er die versaute, dann wäre seine Zeit endgültig abgelaufen. Seine roten Augen lagen auf Harrys Rücken. Bald wäre auch die Zeit dieses Jungen abgelaufen, wahrscheinlich noch früher als die des jungen Malfoy. Nun, ein wirklich großer Verlust waren beide nicht.

Harry blieb in seiner gebückten Position, den Blick streng zum Boden gerichtet und wartete darauf, dass Voldemort endlich etwas tat oder sagte, dass es ihm erlaubte wieder aufzustehen, denn bequem war seine Haltung bestimmt nicht. Er kam sich furchtbar gedemütigt vor, wie er vor seinem Erzfeind kniete, als hätte er klein beigegeben und sich endgültig seiner Willkür unterworfen.

Aber was hätte er denn anderes tun sollen? Er hätte einen weiteren Tag leiden können, oder versuchen seine Qualen so ein wenig zu lindern, auch wenn man bei Voldemort nie sicher sein konnte, dass das auch eintrat was man sich ausrechnete. Für die Zaubererwelt hätte das alles keinen Unterschied, sie würde so oder so nur das Resultat und zwar seinen Tod sehen.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich schmutzig und wie ein Verräter, wie er so am Boden kniete, genauso wie Voldemorts hirnlose Speichellecker. Ob es wohl ein paar unter ihnen gab, denen es genauso ging wie ihm selbst? Aber würden sie dann mit einer solchen Überzeugung handeln und vor allem töten?

"Wie ich sehe, hast du dich endlich entschlossen, vernünftig zu werden, mein Kleiner...", bemerkte Voldemort nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit. Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt schon rückgängig machen, was er getan hatte.

Wenn seine Freunde ihn jetzt sehen würden, sie würden ihn verachten, genauso sehr wie er sich in diesem Moment verachtete. Wenn er nur nicht so schwach wäre, dann könnte er die tägliche Folter überstehen ohne dabei langsam aber sicher zu zerbrechen. "Komm sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!", befahl Voldemort wieder etwas bedrohlicher.

Zögernd hob Harry seinen Kopf und blickte in die glühend roten Augen, die jedes Mal erfreut gefunkelt hatten, wenn er aufgeschrieen, gefleht, geweint hatte. Und auch jetzt lag wieder dieses schreckliche, Unheil verkündende Funkeln in ihnen. Seine Gedanken rasten, was würde jetzt kommen? Würde gleich der erste von vielen Cruciatus auf ihn herniedergehen?

Doch vorerst schien Voldemort so zufrieden mit seiner Unterwerfung zu sein, dass er ihn nicht sofort den Schmerzen des Cruciatus aussetzte. Hatte wohl einen guten Tag heute, der Gute... oder er hatte noch etwas viel schlimmeres für ihn geplant, was sich Harry jedoch nicht vorstellen konnte, was sollte es schon geben das schlimmer war als diese ständige körperliche Qual?

Der hochgewachsene dunkle Lord nickte seinen beiden Begleitern zu, die sich von seiner Seite lösten und zu dem Pulk der versammelten Todesser herüber gingen. Offenbar ging er davon aus, Harry würde es nicht wagen einen Flucht- oder gar Angriffsversuch zu starten, womit er, zumindest für den Moment, recht behalten sollte.

Harrys grüne Augen, matt und ohne das Leuchten das in Zeiten, die Ewigkeiten zurückzuliegen schienen, in ihnen gelegen hatten, lagen auf Voldemort und versuchten verzweifelt irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt in der Mimik seines Peinigers zu erhaschen, der ihm sagen würde, was ihn erwartete.

Für einen Moment hatten Voldemorts Augen wieder hart und bösartig aufgeblitzt, doch so schnell wie diese Regung in ihnen erschienen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Irritierender Weise blickten die beiden Rubine nun fast schon warm auf Harry herab. "Komm, mein Junge, steh auf...", forderte Voldemort ihn auf, wobei seine Stimme wie weicher Samt klang.

Er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und wartete darauf dass dieser seinem Befehl folge leistete. Harry wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Was sollte das alles bedeuten? Was hatte Voldemort vor, das er nun so mit ihm sprach? Natürlich, Stimmungswechsel hatte der Zauberer schon immer gehabt, er war immer unberechenbar und sprunghaft, aber noch nie war Harry dieser Wechsel derart abrupt und unpassend erschienen wie in diesem Moment.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Voldemort sich von seiner kurzzeitigen Unterwerfung so hatte einnehmen lassen, oder doch? Er konnte doch nicht glauben, dass er einfach so aufgab, vom einen Tag auf den anderen, total bedingungslos. Voldemort war doch nicht dumm, er musste doch wissen, dass eine körperliche Unterwerfung noch lange keine geistige mit sich zog!

Langsam und zögernd stellte er zuerst ein Bein auf, und stemmte sich dann in die Höhe. Das Knien auf dem kalten Steinboden war ziemlich unbequem und anstrengend gewesen, weshalb seine Muskeln nun der Meinung waren Protest anmelden zu müssen und er ein wenig taumelte, als er endlich ganz zum Stehen gekommen war.

Sein Blick traf auf den des Lords, der ihn immer noch musterte wie ein Vater seinen Sohn. Kaum zu glauben, dass das harte Gesicht überhaupt zu einem derartigen Ausdruck in der Lage war, auch wenn Harry ganz genau wusste, dass dieser Ausdruck nur eine andere Maske war, die Voldemort für sein Schauspiel aus dem Fundus gegraben hatte.

Ja, Schauspiel, dieses Wort traf es genau. Sein Leben war zu einem Schauspiel mutiert, dessen Skript von Voldemort verfasst worden war und in dem er die Hauptrolle spielte, ohne es je gelesen zu haben. Und Voldemort konnte jederzeit beschließen, dass der Vorhang für den Fünften Akt in diesem Moment zurückgezogen wurde.

Wie ein Schauspieler aus dem alten Rom, der im selben Moment wie seine Rolle gestorben war um die Dramatik zu unterstreichen, würde auch er hier sein Leben lassen, als großes Finale für das Schauspiel eines wahnsinnigen Regisseurs. In einem Anflug von Fatalismus reckte Harry sein Kinn vor. Wenn er schon zum Schauspieler herabgewürdigt wurde, würde er wenigstens seiner Rolle gerecht werden.

Harry war für einen Moment so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Dunkle Lord zu ihm getreten war und brüderlich einen Arm um dessen Schultern gelegt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der eiskalte Arm seine Schulter berührte und die langen schwarzen Nägel sich in seinen Oberarm bohrten.

"Komm, mein Junge, gehen wir doch ein paar Schritte...", meinte Voldemort und zog Harry mit sich. Sein Griff war in Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten hart und fest, er ließ ihm keine Wahl, ob er langsam oder schnell gehen wollte, oder ob er überhaupt mit ihm kommen wollte, er wurde einfach in Richtung der Todesser geschleift.

Die kalten dürren Finger hatten sich um seinen Oberarm geschlossen und drückten fest zu bei jeder Regung Harrys, die nicht dem entsprach was Voldemort wollte und trieben so die Nägel weiter in sein Fleisch. So war schon Harrys einziger Versuch sich etwas gegen den Griff zu wehren im Keim erstickt worden.

Auf den Boden vor sich starrend bewegte Harry sich an den Todessern vorbei auf ein kleines Plateau. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte laut durch die Halle und tat fast schon in seinen Ohren weh. Mit einem Mal wollte er einfach nur weg. Die Nähe zu Voldemort verursachte Übelkeit in ihm, es war, als würde eine kalte Leiche sich an ihn krallen.

Mit einem Ruck wurde er zu der Masse der Todesser umgedreht, wurde präsentiert wie ein Stück Vieh. Am liebsten hätte er sich von ihm losgerissen und wäre aus den Toren, die sich am Ende des Saals befanden, gerannt. Aus glotzenden Augen wurde er begafft, auch wenn er die Gesichter der Todesser aufgrund ihrer Masken nicht sehen konnte, er sah ihre Blicke dennoch.

Sie sahen zu ihnen hoch als erwarteten sie nichts sehnlicher als seinen Tod, voller sadistischer Gier, heute noch einen Tod zu sehen, besser inszeniert als alles bisher Gesehene. Und mit einem Mal wurde Harry klar, dass das sein letzter Tag sein würde.

Er hatte ausgespielt. Voldemort hatte das Interesse an ihm verloren, er war ihm zu langweilig geworden. Keinen anderen Grund konnte es haben, dass sie heute alle versammelt waren, als dass sie seinen Tod mit anzusehen gekommen waren. Keinen anderen Grund konnte es haben, dass Voldemort mit einem Mal so freundlich zu ihm war.

Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch Harrys schmächtigen Körper. So sehr er auch die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, dass er sterben musste, irgendwo hatte er sich doch immer gewünscht irgendwie gerettet zu werden. Wahrscheinlich war seine Gefangenschaft noch nicht einmal bekannt geworden.

Und doch... irgendwie hätten sie doch davon erfahren können oder nicht? Oder war da niemand, der in der letzen Woche auf die Idee gekommen war, Kontakt zu ihm zu suchen?

Und sie hatten es nicht bemerkt, sonst würden sie hier vor den Mauern dieser Festung stehen und um ihn kämpfen, das stand in Harry Augen fest. Sie würden versuchen ihn zu retten, allein schon, weil er der Held der Zaubererwelt war, die letzte Trumpfkarte, wenn es darum ging den restlichen Zauberern wieder etwas Motivation einzutrichtern.

Auch wenn er seine Beliebtheit immer als etwas nicht besonders Angenehmes empfunden hatte, so versetzte es ihm doch einen gewaltigen Stich, dass nun über eine Woche niemand an ihn gedacht zu haben schien. Früher hatte er doch so viele Freunde gehabt, die ihn andauernd belagert hatten, was würde er jetzt dafür geben, wenn wenigstens einer von ihnen an ihn gedacht hätte und sich über sein Verschwinden gewundert hätte.

Doch er hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden, alleine zu sein. Wieso wunderte er sich eigentlich, dass niemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, wenn er selbst es gewesen war, der sich seiner Freunde entledigt hatte? Vielleicht weil er im Geheimen doch gehofft hatte, sie würden ihm erhalten bleiben und zu ihm zurückkehren, wenn die Gefahr vorüber war?

Vielleicht weil er dennoch irgendwo gehofft hatte, trotz seiner ablehnenden Art würde ihm jemand beistehen? Wie dumm, schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken und schlug die Augen nieder. Er konnte nicht länger in die geifernden Gesichter der Todesser sehen.

Wenigstens sie schienen sich über seinen Auftritt hier zu freuen, wie schön, schoss es ihm in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus durch den Kopf. Mit einem Mal war die ganze Anspannung aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Er wollte nicht sterben, nein. Aber wenn er in seine Zukunft blickte, sah er nichts, was einen Kampf auch nur im Entferntesten lohnen würde.

Was war das für ein Leben, das er hier fristen konnte? Jeden Tag das gleiche, Folter als sein pervertierter Alltag?! Oder gesetzt dem sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlichen, wenn nicht sogar utopischen, Fall, auf irgendeine absurde Art und Weise frei zu kommen, wie würde er dann weiterleben?

Sollte er einfach zurückkehren, als wäre nichts gewesen und mit seinem hoffnungslosen Kampf weiter machen? An der Seite seiner Freunde, die es noch nicht einmal bemerkten, wenn er von Voldemort persönlich gefangen genommen worden war? Er würde ihnen nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können.

Wenn seine Zukunft so aussehen sollte, dann würde er lieber den Schrecken und die Ungewissheit des Todes auf sich nehmen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder ganz und blickte auf die Menge herunter. Was für ein armseliger Haufen. Denn nichts anderes als armselig war man, wenn man sich derartig an dem baldigen Tod eines Menschen aufgeilen konnte.

"Mein Junge...", raunte Voldemort an seinem Ohr, was man trotz seiner geringen Lautstärke noch durch die ganze Halle hörte. Harry vermutete, dass er einen Zauber auf seine Stimmbänder gelegt haben musste, um für jeden gut verständlich zu sein, "...ich habe ein Geschenk für dich..."


	7. Einsamkeit

7. Einsamkeit

Die Worte Voldemorts hallten ihm noch einige Sekunden in den Ohren nach. Er hatte ein Geschenk für ihn. Harry wusste nicht, ob er dieses Geschenk wirklich haben wollte, denn so wie er Voldemort kannte, war es nichts, über das er sich besonders freuen würde. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht herum und blickte Voldemort aus verständnislosen grünen Augen an.

Was war es? Der Tod? Meinte Voldemort vielleicht den Tod? Er versuchte aus dem Blick des Älteren herauszulesen, was dieser meinte, doch er gab ihm keinen Aufschluss darüber, denn er war hart und kalt wie immer. Doch der Tod würde extrem gut ins Bild passen, das Voldemort hier gerade inszenierte.

Nach tagelanger Folter wirkte der Tod tatsächlich wie ein Geschenk, dem konnte sich auch Harry nicht vollkommen entziehen. Statt des ewig andauernden Schmerzes einfach nur noch ein einziges Mal zu leiden und dann auf Ewigkeit nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen, das erschien ihm eine sehr lockende Vorstellung zu sein, auch wenn dieser Gedanke sich noch nicht wirklich gegen das letzte bisschen Überlebenswillen in Harry durchgesetzt hatte.

Und auch das Bühnenbild, das Voldemort erstellt hatte, passte gut zu der Theorie seines künftigen Todes. Die Bühne, auf der sie vor den Todessern standen, Voldemorts Milde, mit der er ihn behandelte, die Anwesenheit der Gesamtheit der Todesser. Die Mundwinkel des dunklen Lordes zogen sich langsam nach hinten und gaben so den Blick auf zwei Reihen makelloser Zähne frei.

Hätten manche Leute es als ein Lächeln gesehen, so war es für Harry eine simple Drohgebärde. Denn wenn Voldemort lächelte, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten, auf keinen Fall. Ein lächelnder Voldemort, das war ein Anblick, den Harry am liebsten nie gemacht hätte.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken herunter. Würde er ihn gleich jetzt, schmerzlos und kurz mit dem Avadra töten? Nein. Voldemort hatte viel zu viel Aufwand betrieben um nun zuzulassen, dass Harry sich in den Bruchstücken einer Sekunde verabschiedete. Viel zu unspektakulär. Und doch hätte es mit Sicherheit seinen Reiz, der große Potter getötet vom selben Fluch, den er so heldenhaft als Baby überlebt hatte.

Das Lächeln, oder besser Grinsen, wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als Voldemort das panische Aufflackern in Harry Augen sah. Der Junge gab ein wunderschönes Bild ab, vor Angst und Ungewissheit zitternd wie ein kleines Kind, das sich vor dem Schlag seines Vaters duckte und inständig hoffte, der Schlag würde nicht treffen, obwohl es ganz genau wusste, dass jeder Schlag traf. Unweigerlich.

"Ja, mein Junge, ein Geschenk. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird dich mit Freude erfüllen", behauptete Voldemort mit eiskaltem Grinsen auf den bleichen Lippen. "Ich habe nämlich deinen lieben Mitstreitern eine kleine Botschaft zukommen lassen."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um aus den gehörten Tönen einen sinnvollen Satz bilden zu können und diesen dann zu verstehen. Er erstarrte vollkommen. Was sollte das heißen, eine Botschaft? Hatte er sie angegriffen? Hatte er einen wichtigen Stützpunkt zerstört? Voldemorts Botschaften waren meistens sehr morbider, widerlicher Natur, ein aufgespießter Muggel, ein vollkommen zerstückelter Auror, einmal auch ein vollkommen verbranntes Kind.

Plötzlich löste sich die kalte Hand von seinem Oberarm und verschwand in der weiten schwarzen Robe, die trotz der Windstille in der Halle stetig in Bewegung zu sein schien. Harry bewegte sich keinen Schritt, auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte, doch seine Beine wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.

So blieb er starr auf seinem Platz stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen und wartete darauf, was Voldemort zu Tage fördern würde. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch sie wurden für Harry zu Stunden. Was würde Voldemort ihm reichen? In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Bilder, eines grässlicher als das andere und doch machte keines so recht Sinn.

Doch was in Voldemorts dürrer Hand zum Vorschein kam, war keineswegs das, was er sich in seinen Horrorvisionen ausgemalt hatte. Was er sah, das war ein unscheinbarer weißer Umschlag, der, soweit Harry das bis jetzt sehen konnte, nirgendwo beschrieben war.

Voldemort amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys Mienenspiel, das von totalem Schrecken zu Ratlosigkeit gewechselt war in nur wenigen Sekunden. Offenbar hatte der Junge ihn in den letzten Tagen wirklich fürchten gelernt, ein Fakt, dessen Reiz er nicht abstreiten wollte. Er liebte es die Angst in den grünen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, die sich allmählich mit Panik und einer Spur Resignation mischten.

Heute noch, und der Junge würde vollkommen gebrochen sein, das stand für ihn fest. Harry hatte gar keine andere Chance, dazu war sein Plan viel zu perfekt verlaufen. Die menschliche Psyche hielt zwar vielem stand, doch irgendwann würde auch der Stärkste zerbrechen, man musste nur wissen, wo man anzusetzen hatte. Und Harry hatte ihm durch seine offensichtlichen Gedanken fast schon eine Einladung geschrieben.

Überhaupt, die Gedanken dieses Jungen waren für ihn wie ein offenes Buch, zumindest wenn dieser von starken Gefühlregungen erfüllt war, wie Hass, Wut oder Angst. Und er weidete sich an diesen chaotischen, kopflos umherhetzenden Gedanken, die nicht länger als zwei Sekunden das gleiche Thema hatten.

"Ja, mein Lieber, ein Brief. Deine Mitstreiter haben sich die Mühe gemacht, uns zu antworten. Ist es nicht schön, wieder von ihnen zu hören?", fragte er grinsend, "Und weil ich so nett und so zuvorkommend bin, mache ich diesen Brief zu einem Geschenk an dich. Du hast die Ehre ihn hier laut vor uns allen vorzulesen."

Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm er den bis jetzt noch ungeöffneten Brief entgegen. Was sie wohl schrieben? Ob sie der dunklen Seite nun endgültig den offenen Kampf ankündigten? Ob sie in Verhandlungen um ihn treten wollten? Was würden sie bieten für sein Leben?

Mit einem Mal war wieder Hoffnung in ihm. Wenn Voldemort dem Orden von seinem Schicksal erzählt hatte, was er wahrscheinlich getan hatte, sonst hätte eine Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Orden kaum einen Sinn, dann würden sie doch bestimmt alles in Bewegung setzen um ihn zu retten. Sie würden ihn nicht hier hängen lassen.

In der Vergangenheit hatten sie ihm doch noch immer geholfen, da würden sie ihm in dem Moment, wo er sie wirklich brauchte, zur Hilfe eilen, so schnell sie nur konnten. Sie würden kommen und ihn retten, sie würden ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage helfen, sie würden ihn vor dem Tod bewahren, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Plötzlich schien seine Lage wieder einen Ausweg haben. Der Tod war nicht mehr der einzig mögliche Ausgang. Sein Herz machte einen erfreuten Hüpfer und schlug nun wieder viel freier in seiner Brust.

Er drückte den Brief kurz an seine Brust, als wäre es dieser Brief, dieses Papier auf dem sie geschrieben stand, die Rettung seines Lebens. Mit seinen zitternden, inzwischen ziemlich schlank gewordenen, Fingern begann er den Umschlag aufzureißen. Wie es schien, war er wirklich noch von niemandem geöffnet worden.

Das hieß er war der erste, der diese gesegneten Worte lesen durfte, die Voldemort den Krieg ankündigen würden und ihm die Befreiung aus seiner ausweglosen Lage. Beinahe hätte er das dünne Papier, auf dem die mit schwarzer Tinte geschriebenen Worte standen, in seiner Hektik zerrissen.

Weitaus vorsichtiger zog er die beiden Seiten hervor und begann den Brief kurz zu überfliegen. "Du sollst ihn laut vorlesen", erklang die eiskalte Stimme Voldemorts. Doch sie drang kaum zu Harrys Verstand durch. Alles was er sah waren die erschütternden Wörter auf dem Pergament.

Seine Hände hörten auf zu zittern. Sein Herz hörte auf hektisch in seiner Brust zu schlagen, als er diese Zeilen las. Erst wenige Sekunden später hatte er den Satz Voldemorts verstanden und begann mit leiser, brüchiger und leblos klingender Stimme vorzutragen:

"Voldemort,

auch wenn du unsere Galionsfigur geraubt hast, werden wir nicht aufgeben oder uns zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen lassen. Die gestellten Forderungen sind vollkommen inakzeptabel und lachhaft.

Deine Annahme, wir würden nur wegen einer einzelnen Person alles über Bord werfen und kopflos in deine Fallen laufen, zeigt wie stark du uns unterschätzt. Es wäre besser für dich, den Orden endlich ernst zu nehmen, auch wenn unser Oberhaupt von einem deiner Lakaien ermordet worden ist.

Die einzelne Person fällt nicht ins Gewicht, alles was zählt ist das Heil des Kollektivs und wir werden es für niemanden aufs Spiel setzen, auch nicht für Harry Potter. Gerade du solltest wissen, wie wenig er gegen dich ausrichten kann, warum also sollten wir unser aller Leben aufs Spiel setzen, nur für diesen einen Jungen?"

Harry brach kurz ab um zu schlucken und sich wieder etwas zu sammeln. Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu verstehen, nur der Zauber, der sich auch auf seine Stimmbänder gelegt hatte, machte es möglich, dass jeder im Saal den Inhalt des Briefes zu hören bekam. Bei jedem Wort fiel ihm das Sprechen schwerer.

Was dort geschrieben stand, brachte sein Herz zum zerspringen. Er war ihnen egal. Er war ihnen ganz und gar egal. Und wenn er hier starb, dann würde es keinen kümmern. Ihm war unendlich kalt. Was war mit seinen alten Schulfreunden? War denen sein Tod auch vollkommen egal?

Leise fuhr er fort zu lesen:

"Der Verlust Harry Potters wird nur in der Öffentlichkeit für Aufsehen sorgen, doch du wirst selbst wissen, wie schnell die Leute vergessen. Eine einzelne Person ist schneller in der Versenkung verschwunden als man es für möglich halten würde.

Dein Druckmittel, das du zu besitzen denkst, hat wie du siehst keinerlei Reiz für unseren Orden. Mit deinen niederträchtigen Methoden wirst du es niemals schaffen, unseren Widerstand zu brechen, denn wir haben die Mächte des Guten auf unserer Seite, die wesentlich mächtiger sind, als die schwarze Magie, auf die du vertraust.

Deine schändlichen Machenschaften werden sich im Sand verlaufen, wie sie es schon einmal getan haben. Niemals werden wir uns dir beugen.

Gezeichnet,

McGonagall"

Kraftlos lief Harry den Arm sinken. Für was hatte er eigentlich die ganzen letzten Jahre gekämpft, wenn sein Leben jetzt keinen Wert mehr hatte? Wieso hatte er sein ganzes Leben mit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verbracht, nur damit er jetzt weggeworfen wurde, wie ein nutzloser Bauer in einem Schachspiel?

Es raschelte leise als Harry den Brief los lies und dieser zu Boden glitt. Er war wertlos. Für wen lebte er eigentlich noch? Wenn er hier starb, wer würde sich denn daran stören? Der Orden nicht. Und auch sonst niemand. Und hier wären sie doch alle froh, wenn er endlich tot wäre.

Keine Träne rollte über seine Wangen, dazu war sein Schmerz viel zu groß. In ihm war nur noch Leere, die sein ganzes Denken wegwischte und unmöglich machte. Nur ein einziger Gedanke blieb und zwar: Du bist alleine. Denn er war vollkommen alleine. Nicht nur hier, sondern alle Bereiche seines Lebens betreffend. Sie hatten ihn alle verlassen.

Seine Augen hatten ihren ursprünglichen Glanz verloren als er den Blick hob und mutlos in die Menge blickte. Ja, ihnen würde er eine Freude machen mit seinem Tod, es war schon faszinierend, wie schnell ein Leben seinen Wert verlor und nur noch im Tod seinen Sinn fand.

Er hatte den starken Drang sich in irgendeine Ecke zu verkriechen, die Arme um sich zu legen und zu weinen. Oder zu schlafen. Lange und traumlos schlafen und wenn er wieder aufwachte, dann war dieser ganze Albtraum endlich zu Ende. Aber dieser Albtraum würde nie sein Ende finden, nicht wenn nicht auch sein Leben ein Ende fand.

Auf diesem Zettel zu seinen Füßen stand es geschrieben, er war nutzlos und hatte sein ganzes bisheriges Leben mit einem sinnlosen Kampf vertan. Sein Inneres fühlte sich an, als wäre es in tausende kleine Teile zerfetzt worden, die niemand wieder zu einem Bild zusammensetzen könnte.

Jedes dieser Worte hatte sich tief in seine Seele gegraben und sich dort verbissen. Wie kleine vergiftete Dolche waren sie in ihn eingedrungen, von seiner eigenen zitternden Stimme getragen. Sie hallten immer noch in ihm nach.

Voldemorts aufmerksamer Blick lag auf ihm. Ja, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Der letzte Funke Zuversicht und Hoffnung war in dem Jungen erloschen, das was vor ihm auf dem Marmorboden stand war eine leere Hülle, ein Klumpen Fleisch, Knochen und Eingeweide, der zwar noch atmete und in der Lage war sich zu bewegen, doch von keinem Leben mehr beseelt war.

Man konnte auf zwei Arten töten, physisch und psychisch. Auch wenn die erstere Möglichkeit wesentlich endgültiger war als die zweite, so waren sie beide gleich effektiv. Und mehr Spaß hatte Voldemort eindeutig an der zweiteren. Harry würde sich nicht mehr erholen, nicht ohne Hilfe und die würde er hier kaum erhalten.

Der Orden war so schrecklich berechenbar. Er hatte keine Minute lang vermutet, dass sie hier zu seiner Festung kommen würden um ihren kleinen Harry zurück zu holen, nicht nachdem sie in letzter Zeit so viele wertvolle Mitglieder verloren hatten. McGonagall hatte natürlich gewusst, dass das Harrys Todesurteil war, doch sie hatte sich entschieden, wie auch er entschieden hätte.

Wozu den ganzen Orden aufs Spiel setzen für eine einzelne Person? Abgesehen davon zählte für Voldemort eh nur sein eigenes Überleben, da stellte sich eine derartige Frage gar nicht erst.

Vielleicht sollte er ein Dankesschreiben an Gonagall schreiben, dafür, dass sie ihm so grandios geholfen hatte, Harrys Seele abzutöten. Die nächsten Tage würde er mit Sicherheit viel Freude an einem Harry Potter haben, der sich ihm in keinem Punkt mehr widersetzen würde.

Er könnte mit ihm an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, er könnte ihn dort vorführen, wie er vor ihm im Schlamm kniete, wie er seinen Robensaum küsste, wie er sich auf seinen Wunsch hin das Leben nahm und alles vollkommen ohne Imperius. Oh, es wäre ihm eine Freude, die Schlagzeilen in den Zeitungen zu sehen, den Aufschrei der Bevölkerung, wenn ihr Retter plötzlich zum Feind überlief.

Ohne jegliche Vorsicht drang er in Harrys Kopf ein und prüfte noch einmal, ob er ihn wirklich gebrochen hatte, doch alles was er sah war Leere und Verzweiflung. Zufrieden zog er sich wieder zurück und wandte sich seinen Gefolgsleuten zu.

"Wir sind heute zusammen gekommen um unseren ersten ausschlaggebenden Sieg über die weißen Magier zu feiern, den wir in diesen Minuten errungen haben", sprach er, das erste Mal an diesem Abend an die versammelten Todesser. "Dies ist der erste Schritt in Richtung eines allumfassenden Sieges. Nicht mehr lange, meine treuen Todesser, und wir werden in diesem Land das Ruder in der Hand halten.

Der lächerliche Versuch uns Widerstand bieten zu wollen, wird sich schon bald im Sand verlaufen haben. Der Orden des Phönix ist nicht nur kopflos, nein, er hat in diesen Minuten auch ihr medienwirksamstes Mitglied verloren, der einzige Grund, warum er bei vielen überhaupt Zuspruch erhalten hat.

Die Auroren stehen unserer Übermacht ebenfalls hilflos gegenüber, wer also sollte sich unserem Sieg noch in den Weg stellen?! Todesser, schon bald werden Chaos und Zerstörung dieses Land überziehen und wenn es uns erst gelungen ist, diese widerliche Plage der Muggel auszulöschen, werden wir ein vollkommen neues Reich aufbauen, ein Reich in dem die alten Werte wie Stärke und Macht wieder zum Tragen kommen.

Kein dreckiges Schlammblut wird mehr unsere Augen beleidigen, kein Zauberer muss mehr fürchten von Muggeln entlarvt zu werden, niemand muss sich mehr nach den Ansprüchen minderwertiger Existenzen richten, denn wir werden bestimmend dafür sein, wer in diesem Land das Recht zu leben erhält", sprach er mit donnernder Stimme, wobei er immer wieder heftigen Beifall aus den Reihen der Todesser erntete. Unter tosendem Applaus trat er näher an die Kante der Bühne und breitete die Arme aus.

"Aber nun meine Gefolgschaft, seid meine Gäste und lasst uns in einem rauschenden Fest unseren baldigen Sieg feiern." Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung beschwörte er Tische und Bänke herauf, die sich im Raum aufstellten. Direkt hinter ihnen auf der Bühne errichtete sich ebenfalls eine Tafel, an deren Kopf sich ein thronartiger Stuhl befand.

Er klatschte in die Hände und sofort erschienen erlesene Speisen auf den Tischen, die noch vor Wärme dampften und dazu einluden gegessen zu werden. Ohne ein Wort Voldemorts lösten sich rund fünfzehn Gestalten aus der Menge und stiegen die Treppen zu dem Podest empor, auf dem sich Voldemort und Harry gerade befanden.

Die anderen verteilten sich auf die Tische und setzten sich. Ebenso wie die fünfzehn in weite schwarze Kutten Gehüllten, die sich an die Tafel auf der Bühne setzte und darauf warteten, dass ihr Anführer sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Harry bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit. Er stand wo er stehen gelassen wurde und starrte aus leeren Augen auf den Boden vor der Bühne. Vor seinen Füßen lag noch immer das Pergament, das seine Wertlosigkeit verkündet hatte. Er war nichts. Er war unbedeutend. Er war nutzlos.

"Harry komm mit", befahl Voldemort und ging mit bedächtigen Schritten auf die Tafel zu. Der Junge hörte die Stimme und brauchte eine Weile sie zu verarbeiten. Sollte er gehorchen? Was für einen Grund hatte er denn schon sich zu widersetzen? Er war eh wertlos.

Was er also tat, würde keine Folgen haben. Nur wenn er nicht gehorchte, würde er noch mehr leiden müssen. Leiden. So ein hässliches Wort. Er hatte so lange gelitten, für nichts. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und folgte dem hochgewachsenen Mann. Es war so viel einfacher zu gehorchen, als Widerstand zu leisten gegen etwas gegen das er so oder so nicht ankam.

Voldemort lies sich auf den aufwendig verzierten Stuhl an der Kopfseite des Tisches sinken und blickte kurz mit einem zufriedenen Funkeln in den kalten roten Augen zu Harry, der schon wenige Sekunden später am Tisch ankam. "Komm, setz dich zu mir", meinte er und deutete auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

Ohne ein Widerwort ging Harry in die Knie. Wozu einen Stolz haben, wenn man nichts wert war? Stolz war für Leute, die ihn verdienten. Er verdiente nichts, nur den Tod und noch nicht einmal der schien ihm gewährt zu werden.

Es war kalt und unbequem auf dem harten Marmorboden, doch Harry spürte kaum, wie seine Glieder immer kühler wurden und langsam begannen taub zu werden. Wie lange er zu Voldemorts Füßen saß und eines der Tischbeine anstarrte, wusste er nicht. Er hörte nur das Klappern der Teller und die Gespräche, die am Tisch geführt wurden.

Etwas zu Essen bekam er nicht, aber das war ihm auch ziemlich egal, er verdiente vielleicht auch einfach kein Essen. Wozu es jemandem geben, der niemandem etwas bedeutete, wenn man es auch selbst essen konnte?

Nach unbestimmbarer Zeit hörte er Voldemorts Stimme nach Malfoy rufen. Schon wenige Minuten später näherten sich eilige Schritte seinem Sitzplatz und verstummten schließlich, als die ordentlich geputzten Schuhe neben ihm zum Stehen kamen. "Ja, Herr?", fragte die melodiöse Stimme, die Harry Malfoy zuordnete.

"Bring Potter in seine Zelle.", lautete der knappe Befehl. Draco nickte und sah auf Potter herab. Er wirkte mehr wie eine leblose Puppe denn ein lebender Mensch, wie er da zusammengesunken auf dem Boden saß und einen Punkt in der Ferne fixierte. "Aufstehen, Potter", murmelte der Blonde.

Er war erstaunt zu sehen, dass der Angesprochene sogar reagierte und sich auf wackeligen Beinen emporstemmte. Beinahe wäre der schmächtige Junge nach vorne umgefallen, wahrscheinlich waren seine Beine eingeschlafen, doch Draco packte geistesgegenwärtig den Oberarm Harrys und hielt ihn so im Gleichgewicht.

Zusammen verließen sie die Halle und gingen den Gang zu Harrys Zelle zurück.


	8. Verachtung

8. Verachtung

Sie erreichten die Zelle ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander gewechselt zu haben. Ihre Schritte, die im Gang wider hallten, waren das einzige gewesen, dass die Stille, die sich um sie gelegt hatte, durchbrochen hatte.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete Draco die schwere Holztür und schob den willenlosen Schwarzhaarigen vor sich her in die Zelle. Er hätte sofort wieder gehen können, doch er musste dafür Sorge tragen, dass Harry versorgt war, nicht auszudenken, wenn ihnen der Junge vorzeitig weg starb. Voldemort würde ihn auf der Stelle töten. Ihn und den Rest seiner Familie.

Seine grauen Augen huschten kurz über den schmalen Rücken des Jungen vor ihm. Er war verdammt dünn geworden in den letzten Tagen, vielleicht sollte er ihm etwas mehr Essen zukommen lassen. Und etwas wärmere Kleidung wäre auch nicht schlecht, denn in der Zelle war es empfindlich kalt geworden.

Auch wenn er eine Ausbildung zum Heiler machte, eine schwere Erkältung war trotz allen Tränken immer noch etwas ziemlich unangenehmes und langwieriges, die sich Potter im Moment sicherlich nicht leisten konnte. Gerade in seinem psychisch sehr kritischen Zustand war es fatal wenn auch noch ein körperliches Leiden hinzukam.

Denn Heilung hatte immer auch etwas mit Willen zu tun und das war genau das, was Potter so gar nicht mehr hatte, wie es schien. Er stand reglos vor ihm, seit er aufgehört hatte ihn voran zuschieben und wartete offensichtlich darauf zu hören was er als nächstes zu tun hatte.

Wenn er wollte, könnte er ihm alles befehlen. Potter lag vollkommen in seiner Hand, so sehr wie noch nie in der ganzen Zeit hier. Noch nicht einmal, wie Potter bewusstlos gewesen war, war er derart hilflos gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Draco, wenn auch ein unterschwelliger, bitterer Nachgeschmack dabei war, den er sich nicht zu erklären wusste, aber auch nicht weiter darüber nachdachte.

Es war faszinierend, wie schnell aus einem stolzen, arroganten, sich selbst überschätzenden Wesen ein gebrochenes, willenloses wurde. Er hatte es schon bei so vielen gesehen, wie sie anfangs zu Voldemort kamen und sich fühlten als wären sie jetzt die tollsten und größten überhaupt und schon nach einer Woche realisierten, was sie wirklich waren, nämlich nichts.

Durch seinen Vater hatte er unzählige Männer unter Voldemort zerbrechen sehen, doch bei niemandem war es derart extrem gewesen wie bei Potter. Selbst er hatte sich noch seine eigenen Gedanken und seinen eigenen Willen behalten, auch wenn er vor dem Lord kuschte und alles tun würde, um in seiner Gunst anzusteigen.

Natürlich hatte er den Inhalt des Briefes gehört, er hatte ja bei den ganzen anderen Todessern gestanden und den Worten gelauscht, doch er persönlich verstand nicht ganz, warum Potter so wahnsinnig fertig deswegen war. Sie hatten ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt, sie würden ihn nicht retten kommen, doch was hatte Potter eigentlich erwartet?

Dass sie kommen würden und ihn ohne jeglichen Verlust hier herausschlagen würden? Sogar er hatte gewusst, dass sie das nicht tun, noch nicht einmal den Versuch dazu starten würden. War Potter wirklich so naiv und selbst verliebt gewesen, zu denken, ohne ihn ginge gar nichts mehr?

Wenn man es genauer betrachtete, waren sie alle nicht mehr als Bauern in einem Spiel zweier Parteien, der weißen und der schwarzen. Und die Seite auf der man sich dabei befand war im Prinzip vollkommen egal. In Voldemorts Utopie war kein Platz für Menschen wie ihn.

Wie viele auch aus den eigenen Reihen für den Traum des Lords sterben würden, daran hatte natürlich keiner gedacht, doch Draco wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passierte, wenn der Fall tatsächlich eintrat, dass sie gewannen. Er war Voldemort treu ergeben, doch nicht aus Gründen des Idealismus.

"Setz dich.", murmelte er und zog seinen Zauberstab, um etwas Essen herbei zu zaubern. Potter lies sich langsam in das Heu sinken und blickte aus seinen leeren Augen zu ihm auf. Das Essen, das sich neben ihm befand, nahm er gar nicht wahr. Dieser Blick, aus den Augen, die ihn früher immer so zornig und stolz angefunkelt hatten, ging Draco durch Mark und Bein.

Er hatte Potter noch nie gemocht, er hatte ihn gehasst und er tat es immer noch, doch eine lebende Leiche konnte man nicht hassen. Man hasste den Inhalt eines Menschen, das wofür er stand, wie er redete, was er redete, wie er handelte, aber man hasste nicht seine Hülle.

Teilweise war er angewidert von den toten Augen, die ihn förmlich anflehten, ihm zu sagen was er tun sollte, die ihn fast schon anflehten seiner Existenz ein Ende zu setzen. Doch auf der anderen Seite war da eine Stimme in ihm, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass es eine Schandtat war, einen Mensch auf diese Art und Weise zu quälen.

Denn sie tat so viel mehr weh als körperlicher Schmerz und man konnte die Qualen bis ins Unendliche ausdehnen, ohne dass es ein Ende für die betreffende Person gab. Bei physischem Schmerz, gab es einen Ausweg, ein Ende, den gnadenvollen Tod. Doch so konnte Harry alt werden, ohne je wieder ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen oder auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen.

Er war gefangen in sich selbst und genau das hielt Draco für eine Strafe, die niemand erleiden sollte. Auch für seinen erbittertesten Feind sollte man ein Ende der Qual bereithalten, egal was dieser verbrochen hatte.

"Iss, Potter.", befahl er um sicher zu gehen, dass Potter etwas zu sich nahm. Doch Potter rührte sich kein Stück. Auch wenn er alles tun würde, er wollte nicht essen, das war der letzte Wille den er sich behalten hatte. Es war der Wille, endlich zu sterben und niemandem mehr eine Last zu sein.

Essen das bedeutete Leben und Leben war ihm mehr als alles andere zuwider, vor allem sein Leben. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, die erste Bewegung seit mehreren Stunden, die er aus freien Stücken getan hatte.

Fassungslos beobachtete Draco was sich ihm bot. Er fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass ein Gebrochener, der sonst alles tat was ihm befahl, sich ihm widersetzte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln lies er sich neben Potter ins Stroh sinken und griff nach dem Teller. "Doch, du wirst essen und wenn ich nachhelfen muss.", bestimmte er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Doch Potter zeigte noch immer keine Regung. Entnervt griff Draco den Löffel, stellte sich den Teller auf den Schoß und packte mit seiner freien Hand das Kinn des Kleineren. "Mach den Mund auf.", zischte er bedrohlich. Doch er wartete gar nicht erst darauf, dass Potter seinen Mund öffnete, sondern drückte ihm den Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Kuhle zwischen der beiden Kiefern, so dass er seinen Mund zwangsläufig öffnen musste.

Ein widerwilliger Laut, irgendwo zwischen Schmerz und Unmut entwich Harry, als ihm ohne Zögern ein Löffel Nudeln in den Mund geschoben wurde. Er wollte sie schon wieder ausspucken, doch Draco presste mit einer Hand am Kiefer seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand, so dass er ihn nicht mehr öffnen konnte und hielt ihm mit der anderen die Nase zu.

Sein Überlebensinstinkt sagte ihm zu kauen und zu schlucken, auch wenn er hier lieber erstickt wäre. Aber sein Körper schien sich nicht wirklich mehr an seine Befehle zu halten und schluckte die Nudeln nur halb zerkaut herunter. Draco blickte zufrieden und lies seinen Kopf wieder frei.

"So, wirst du jetzt freiwillig essen, oder muss ich weiter nachhelfen?!", fragte er und griff wieder den Löffel. Kein Wort drang über Harrys Lippen. Er wollte nicht essen, er wollte nicht dazu gezwungen werden und sein ganzer Hass galt Draco, der ihn mit seiner vollkommen überflüssigen Fürsorge zum Leben zwang.

Potters Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach fügen und essen, wie jeder andere Mensch es in seiner Situation auch getan hätte? Wollte er ihm das Leben mit Absicht schwer machen, sozusagen als Strafe für die jahrelangen Hänseleien? Der Löffel scharrte mit einem ekligen Kratzen über den Teller, als Draco ihn in die Nudeln rammte und eine weitere Fuhre Nudeln auf den Löffel lud.

Wieder zwang er Potter zum Essen, noch ein wenig grober als vorher. Er hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit Potters Allüren herumzuschlagen, sie hatten alle ihr Päckchen zu tragen und niemand außer Potter zickte so herum. Wenn er in Potters Lage wäre, wäre er froh über etwas Essen und Versorgung, auch wenn sie von seinem Feind kam.

Als Potter auch den dritten Löffel verweigerte warf Draco ihn erzürnt in den Teller. "Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?!", fuhr er ihn an und warf den Teller an die nächste Wand, wo er zu Bruch ging und seinen Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte. Potter zuckte nur kurz zusammen, schien aber sonst vollkommen unbeteiligt. Er sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Du kannst froh sein, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein, verdammt noch mal und alles was du tust ist hier herum zu sitzen und dich in deinem verdammten Selbstmitleid zu suhlen! Du widerst mich an Potter. Nur weil deine beschissenen Freunde dich im Stich lassen, na und? Für wen lebst du eigentlich?! Wie kann man nur so schrecklich dämlich sein und seinen Wert an anderen Leuten festmachen?!", seine Stimmte wurde immer lauter und aggressiver.

"Echt mal, du kotzt mich einfach nur an! Da zeigt sich mal wieder, was ihr Gryffindors wirklich seid, feige, kleine Ratten, die sofort den Kopf in den Sand stecken, wenn es mal ein bisschen schwieriger im Leben wird. Was willst du jetzt machen, Potter, hm, sag es mir!", fauchte er und riss Potter nach oben.

Der jedoch schwieg nur beharrlich und starrte Draco mit einem undurchschaubaren Blick an. Was sollte er denn schon groß sagen? Doch Draco lies nicht locker. Er schüttelte ihn, dass Harrys Kopf fast gegen die Steinmauer geknallt wäre. "Sag es mir! Was willst du tun?!", beharrte er.

Das Schweigen Potters machte ihn noch aggressiver, er kochte vor Wut. "Du verdammter Bastard, mach dein beschissenes Maul auf und sag was du jetzt vorhast zu tun! Willst du hier verrecken?! Ja, das sähe euch ähnlich, immer fliehen, wenn es erst wird!"

Mit einem heftigen Stoß vor die Brust wurde Harry gegen die Wand geschubst, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Es war ihm absolut unverständlich, wieso Draco jetzt auf einmal so austickte, vor allem wegen ihm, einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er bei dem jungen Malfoy noch nie gesehen.

Egal wie sehr er ihn auch früher gehasst hatte, Draco hatte ihm noch nie solche Dingen an den Kopf geworfen. Er war immer beherrscht, wenn auch bissig und provokant gewesen, einen Gefühlsausbruch diesen Ausmaßes war so absolut untypisch für Malfoy. Doch es war Draco in diesem Moment wahnsinnig egal, was typisch für ihn war und was nicht.

Er war dazu erzogen worden, sich immer zu beherrschen und sich immer gewählt auszudrücken, doch sein gesamtes Denken war überschwemmt von Zorn auf Potter, der ihn immer noch aus seinen großen, grünen, toten Augen ansah und nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts tat um sich gegen die gegen ihn gerichtete Wut zu schützen.

Nicht nur, dass er in den letzten Tagen kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte, aus Angst die Bilder seiner Vergewaltigung würden wieder in ihm hochkommen, was sie dennoch jeden Abend, wenn er das Licht ausschaltete und Zeit hatte zu denken, taten, nein, jetzt musste ihm auch noch Potter auf seinen eh schon labilen Nerven herum trampeln.

Aber Potter gab ein wirklich perfektes Ziel für seinen Zorn ab, die ideale Gelegenheit um alles loszuwerden, was ihn in den letzten Tagen bedrückt hatte und eine Chance, durch seine Wut, alles andere in ihm zu überdecken. "Du bist so was von schwach, Potter, so schrecklich dumm und überheblich, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr du mich anwiderst mit deinem scheiß Selbstmitleid!"

Harry schlug die Augen nieder und fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Boden neben Draco. Wenn er ihn anschreien wollte, dann sollte er das tun. Seinetwegen könnte er ihn auch schlagen, treten oder gar töten, alles was ihn nur irgendwie dem Tod näher brachte, war ihm recht. Und alles andere war ihm egal.

Was Draco zu ihm sagte traf ihn nicht im geringsten. Dann sollte er ihn doch widerlich finden, er hätte nur zustimmen können. Zu jedem einzelnen verdammten Punkt von Dracos Rede hätte er nur nicken können.

Blind vor Wut holte Draco mit der Hand aus, die Harry nicht an die Wand presste und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, der Harrys Kopf gegen die Wand schleuderte. In Harrys Ohren klingelte es. Für einen Moment sah er nur schwarz vor Augen, als hätte jemand kurzzeitig das Licht ausgeschaltet. Erst als er wieder Dracos Wut verzerrtes Gesicht sehen konnte, spürte er den siedend heißen Schmerz, der durch seinen Hinterkopf schoss.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Kopf vom Aufprall auf der Mauer in viele kleine Stückchen zermatscht worden und von jedem einzelnen Splitter ging pulsierender, reißender Schmerz aus, der ihm die Kraft aus den Gliedern zog.

Seine Knie gaben nach, so dass er nach vorne umgefallen wäre, hätte Malfoy ihn nicht durch seinen unerbittlichen Griff an der Wand gehalten. Etwas warmes, zähflüssiges rann über seinen Nacken herab, doch er konnte nicht genau einordnen was es war.

Ein gequälter Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen. Es war der erste Laut, den er seit über einer Stunde von sich gegeben hatte. Doch dieser vermeintliche Fortschritt fand bei Malfoy keinerlei Beachtung. Schwer atmend stand er vor Potter und beobachtete jede Regung, die sich auf dessen blassem Gesicht abspielte.

Doch mehr als Schmerz war dort nicht zu lesen. Bei jedem anderen hätte man noch eine Spur Wut, Betroffenheit oder Angst gesehen, doch bei Potter war es der blanke Schmerz, verursacht durch den harten Schlag und nicht durch irgendeine Form psychischer Reaktion auf den Schlag.

"Lässt du dich jetzt einfach so von mir schlagen? Ich könnte dich töten Potter, und du würdest dich wahrscheinlich nicht wehren, oder sehe ich das falsch?", fragte Draco erzürnt und schüttelte den kraftlosen Leib, so dass Potters Kopf unkontrolliert herum schlackerte. Wahrscheinlich war das nicht unbedingt das Beste für eine Kopfverletzung, aber das war das Letzte auf das Draco jetzt achten würde.

Ihn töten? Malfoy wollte ihn töten? Malfoys Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach als würde er sie immer und immer wieder sagen, die Betonung immer mehr auf das 'töten' gelegt. Langsam richtete Harry seinen undifferenzierten Blick auf den blonden Jungen.

Draco erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er sah, dass Harry ihn plötzlich wieder ansah. Es kam ihm so vor, als hätte sich sein Blick etwas geklärt, auch wenn er immer noch nicht den Eindruck machte, wirklich präsent zu sein. "Was, Potter?! Was siehst du mich so an?", fauchte er.

Harry senkte sofort wieder seinen Blick, wollte nicht, dass er noch einmal geschlagen wurde. Malfoy war für ihn zu einer unberechenbaren Größe geworden, seine Reaktionen waren zwar schon früher nicht unbedingt vorhersehbar gewesen, doch jetzt war alles, was Malfoy tat, einfach nur absurd. Dass seine Gedanken immer noch von der Tatsache, dass er vollkommen alleine war, gelähmt waren, spielte wohl auch mit hinein.

Doch die Chance dieser schrecklichen Einsamkeit durch seinen Tod zu entkommen trieb ihn dazu, seinen Blick langsam wieder zu heben. Sein Blick traf die harten, von Zorn durchzogenen grauen Augen, die ihn unentwegt anstarrten und scheinbar immer noch auf eine Antwort warteten.

"Du...", Harry stockte kurz. Sollte er Draco wirklich darum bitten? Würde er ihm diesen Gefallen tun, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Harry es als eine Bereicherung sehen würde? Oder war Dracos Hass ihm gegenüber so tief verwurzelt, dass er ihm auch das verwehren würde?

Nicht dass er Draco plötzlich mögen würde, er war nur einfach zu müde, um noch irgendjemandem Hass entgegenbringen zu können.

"Du würdest mich... töten?", fragte er leise mit rauer Stimme. Doch zu Dracos Entsetzen sah er keine Angst in Potters Augen, sondern neu entflammte Hoffnung und ein Flehen, das er nie in den grünen Augen des Jungen zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Geschockt löste Draco seine Hände von Harry und trat einen Schritt weg von ihm.

Der Schwarzhaarige schwankte kurz, in dem aussichtslosen Versuch, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, und rutschte dann kraftlos an der Wand herab. Den Blick hatte er immer noch auf Draco gerichtet. Draco, der ihn erlösen würde. Draco, der ihm das geben würde, was das einzige war, wonach er sich noch sehnte.

Auf Knien und Händen kroch er ein Stück auf den Zurückweichenden zu. "Bitte...", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. Sie lies Draco einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein so stolzer Junge jetzt vor ihm am Boden kroch und ihn anflehte?

Würde er auch so enden? Er hatte Potter immer für stark und unzerbrechlich gehalten, genauso wie sich selbst. Wenn sogar er sich hatte brechen lassen, was sagte ihm dann, dass er selbst bei Voldemort noch lange stand halten können würde? Mit einem Funken Panik in den Augen blickte er auf den völlig zerstörten Jungen herab, der ihm mit einem mal erschien wie ein Tier, so wie er auf ihn zu kroch und ihn anflehte.

Gequält schloss er die Augen und wich bis zur nächsten Wand zurück. "Bitte... beende es... Draco...", flehte Harry, nur noch ein einziges Ziel vor Augen habend. Niemand sollte so enden, niemand sollte so leiden, hallte es in Dracos Kopf wieder. Das hier war schlimmer, als alles andere, was er in seinem bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte.

Er hatte schon oft gesehen, wie Menschen gefoltert und getötet worden waren, doch einen Menschen zuerst zu brechen und ihn dann in seiner Welt der Agonie zurück zulassen, ohne die Perspektive auf ein Ende, das war das grausamste was er sich vorstellen konnte. "Nein...", hauchte Draco entsetzt.

Harry riss seine grünen Augen auf und starrte zu dem jungen Malfoy empor. "Aber du hast es gesagt!", entgegnete er mit Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, "Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich töten, bitte, tu es jetzt, steh zu deinem Wort!"

Er konnte niemanden töten. Zweimal bereits war er daran gescheitert, jemanden umzubringen und auch dieses Mal würde er seinen Zauberstab nicht ziehen, um sich selbst über die Natur zu erheben und das Leben von jemanden zu beenden. Schon gar nicht, weil er Harry kannte.

Er hatte viel Zeit seines Lebens damit zugebracht, sich mit ihm zu streiten, zu duellieren, zu beschimpfen, sich nette kleine Gemeinheiten für ihn auszudenken, er war eine Konstante in seinem Leben und er würde ihn nicht einfach so umbringen können. Zudem wollte er gar nicht wissen, was Voldemort mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er Harry um brächte.

Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie mit Harry.

Natürlich würde ihm das nicht gelingen. Er würde sich nicht so einfach brechen lassen wie Harry, sagte er sich, doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass er das nicht wissen konnte. Er wusste, dass Harry schon viel in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte, den Tod seiner Eltern, den Tod seines Paten, die ständigen Anfeindungen seinerseits.

Und doch war er immer ein selbstbewusster, aufgeweckter junger Mann gewesen, der allem die Stirn geboten hatte. Und jetzt? Er flehte nach seinem Tod und würde dafür wahrscheinlich alles tun.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte das nicht länger sehen. Er wollte das nicht länger hören. Mit einem Zischen riss er Harry nach oben und drückte ihn abermals an die Wand. Der Junge wehrte sich nicht. Ein Funken Hoffnung blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Würde er ihn jetzt endlich töten? Wäre sein Leid nun endlich zu ende?

Doch alles was kam war eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Ich töte dich nicht, hörst du?! Schlag dir diesen Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Du bist widerlich, so wie du herum kriechst wie ein Tier! Bitte Voldemort um deinen Tod, nicht mich. Er ist dafür zuständig. Und es wird ihn erfreuen zu sehen, dass du aufgegeben hast."

Mit Abscheu spuckte er vor Harry auf den Boden. "Ich verachte dich, du hast uns alle getäuscht, mit deiner vorgegebenen Stärke. Eigentlich bist du so was von schwach und klein und unbedeutend und jede Minute hier drin mit dir, zeigt mir, dass ich schon immer Recht hatte! Ich werde dich nicht töten, denn dann würde ich dir einen Gefallen tun und Leute wie du, die sich einfach so aufgeben, verdienen nichts anderes!"

Er packte Harry bei den Schultern und schubste ihn zur Seite weg, wo er ins Stroh fiel und regungslos liegen blieb. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus der Zelle und lies Harry in seiner Qual alleine.


	9. Schmerz

9. Schmerz

Kraftlos sank Harry in sich zusammen und blieb ohne eine Regung zu zeigen im faulen Heu liegen. Was hätte es auch für einen Sinn sich zu bewegen? Auch wenn die stinkenden Halme ihn in Augen und Nase piekten und der widerliche Geruch ihm Übelkeit bereitete, es war ihm ganz egal. Malfoy war gegangen, seine einzige Hoffnung.

Malfoy hatte ihn geschlagen, doch er hegte keinerlei Groll gegen ihn. Wenn er ihn schlagen wollte, dann sollte er das tun, wieso sollte man sich bei ihm auch zurück halten müssen? Er war nichts mehr als ein Haufen Fleisch, Knochen und Eingeweide. Warum sollte er überhaupt noch existieren, wenn er niemanden mehr auf dieser Welt hatte, der ihn brauchte, der sich für ihn einsetzte?

Seine Funktion als Mensch, als in einem sozialen Netzwerk agierendes Wesen, war weggefallen. Voldemort hatte ihm mehr geraubt als nur seinen Lebenswillen. Früher hatte Harry oft geglaubt, die gesamte Welt hätte sich gegen ihn verschworen, als hätte er das ganze Leid dieser Welt für sich gepachtet, doch jetzt musste er feststellen, dass er der ganzen Welt schlichtweg egal war.

Und dieses Gefühl schmerzte noch viel mehr als alles andere. Er hatte sich so für alle eingesetzt, sein Leben hätte er für seine Freunde, für seine Ideale, für den Frieden und den Orden mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gegeben. Und alles was er damit erreicht hatte war, dass er ihnen schlussendlich ganz egal war.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich an die Zeiten zu erinnern, zu denen er geglaubt hatte, ein wertvolles Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu sein. Wie er nächtelange in verschiedenen Bibliotheken nach Spuren der Horkruxe gesucht hatte, zum Beispiel. Er war sich so wichtig vorgekommen. Als könnte er die Welt durch seinen Einsatz verändern.

Doch wenn er Recht darüber nachdachte, was hatte diese Arbeit gebracht? Alles was er herausgefunden hatte, war eine Falle gewesen, in die er in seiner Dummheit natürlich blindlinks gelaufen war. Er hatte gar nichts ausrichten können. Nein, noch schlimmer, er hatte die Situation des Ordens noch verschlechtert, weil diesem nun ein Mitglied fehlte.

Er war so schrecklich dumm. Wieso hatte er nur geglaubt etwas wichtiges zu sein? Hatte nicht Malfoy ihm immer wieder Hochmut vorgeworfen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit jedem seiner Worte Recht gehabt. Er war ein naives, dummes Gör gewesen und er war es immer noch. Wenigstens konnte er jetzt keinen Schaden mehr anrichten.

Wie lange würde er schon noch leben? Zwei Tage? Drei Tage? Voldemort würde mit Sicherheit schnell das Interesse an ihm verlieren, wer spielte schon gerne mit einem Spielzeug, dass sich nicht mehr wehrte, das immer genau das tat, was man von ihm wollte? Er hatte einfach keinen Elan mehr, um sich ihm zu widersetzen. Es hatte die letzten Jahre keinen Sinn gehabt, und jetzt hatte es schon gleich gar keinen Sinn mehr.

Es würde ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Auch wenn er körperlichen Schmerz kaum noch wahrnahm, zu sehr war er mit dem Schmerz, der seine Seele zerfetzte, beschäftigt. Selbst wenn er ein Wesen ohne Existenzberechtigung war, er war dennoch noch ein denkendes und fühlendes Wesen und ein Cruciatus war nichts, das er gerne in Empfang nahm, zumindest nicht, wenn es dabei nur darum ging ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Wenn Voldemort ihm versprechen würde, ihn danach sofort zu töten, würde er den Cruciatus ohne eine Regung hinnehmen. Doch ein solches Angebot würde der dunkle Lord ihm nicht machen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ein großes Spektakel aus seinem Tod machen, ihn richtig gehend zelebrieren, um ihn der Öffentlichkeit wirksam darstellen zu können.

Wenn diese seinen Tod überhaupt als etwas tragisches sehen würde. Wahrscheinlich schon, zumindest für die ersten zwei Wochen. Dann würde sein Tod langsam aus den Titelzeilen in die hinteren Seiten des Tagespropheten weichen, bis aus einem einseitigen Bericht eine kleine Randnotiz geworden wäre. Wenn es überhaupt so lange dauern würde.

Harry kannte die Zauberergesellschaft, besser als sie selbst wahrscheinlich, alleine weil er sie von einem etwas distanzierteren Blickwinkel aus betrachten konnte, immerhin hatte er vor seinem elften Geburtstag kein einziges Mal Kontakt zu ihr gehabt, zumindest nicht bewusst. Und genau deshalb wusste er, wie kurzlebig dort alles war.

Heute war etwas eine schreckliche Tragödie, morgen schon ein bedauerlicher Unfall, übermorgen etwas von dem man einmal gehört hatte, das aber nicht weiter beachtenswert war. Genauso war es mit positiven Dingen. Zuerst konnte man die Euphorie kaum in Worte fassen, dann wurde es zur Selbstverständlichkeit. Sensationsgier und Abstumpfung waren nicht nur in der Muggelwelt weit verbreitet.

Wahrscheinlich war sein Tod genauso bedeutungslos wie sein Leben, nur dass er Voldemort Genugtuung bringen würde für die Jahre, die dieser im Untergrund hatte leben müssen um wieder Kräfte zu tanken. War der einzige Zweck den er jemals erfüllen würde, diese Rachegelüste befriedigen zu können?

Wenn es so sein sollte, dann konnte er kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen. Und dennoch wurde eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zum Leben erweckt, die meinte, dass es das doch nicht gewesen sein konnte. Wozu hatte er über 17 Jahre gelebt, nur um dann von einem Wahnsinnigen hingerichtet zu werden? Dann hätte er auch damals als kleines Kind sterben können.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Ein Insekt kämpfte sich durch die feuchten Stengel des Heus nach oben und hielt wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys Nasenspitze inne. Es schien fast so, als würde das gepanzerte Wesen ihn mit seinen großen Facettenaugen mustern, doch Harry wusste, dass er für das Insekt ausschließlich ein überdimensioniertes Hindernis war.

Er beobachtete, wie sich hauchzarte Flügel unter dem Rückenpanzer hervor schoben, wie das Insekt begann in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit damit zu schlagen und schließlich knapp an Harrys Gesicht vorbei nach oben entschwebte. Gefesselt von diesem eigentlich recht abstoßenden Geschöpf hob Harry den Kopf und drehte sich hab um um mit anzusehen, wie das Tier weiter in die Luft stieg und schließlich zwischen den Stäben seines Zellenfensters hindurch in die Freiheit flog.

Wenn es nur für ihn auch so einfach wäre. Träge setzte er sich auf und bettete sein dreckiges Gesicht in seine ebenso dreckigen Hände. Wieso durfte ein so niederes Tier wie dieses Insekt in Freiheit leben, während er hier die letzten Stunden seiner Existenz in einer schmutzigen Zelle auf seinen Tod warten musste?

Wenn er doch nur auch so einfach gestrickt wäre wie dieses winzige Lebewesen. Es musste sich keine Gedanken über seine Existenzberechtigung machen, es war einfach da und irgendwann starb es, da war keine Frage nach dem Sinn und Zweck seiner Anwesenheit. Wie gut es solche Tiere doch hatten.

Harry bezweifelte auch, dass Tiere wie dieses Insekt das Gefühl kannten, von allen verlassen zu werden. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten plötzlich die lachenden Gesichter von Ron, Hermine und Neville auf. Wie viel Spaß sie früher immer zusammen gehabt hatten. Sie hatten so viel gelacht.

Und sie waren miteinander durch dick und dünn gegangen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er im siebten Jahr einen Schulverweis riskiert hatte, nur um Ron aus dem verbotenen Wald zu holen, weil dieser sich dort in seiner Wut auf Hermine, mit der er sich ordentlich gestritten hatte, vollkommen verlaufen hatte.

Doch offensichtlich hatten die drei ihre Freundschaft vergessen, oder sie hielten Harrys Leben für weniger Wert als das ihre. Wäre einer von ihnen in einer solchen Gefahr gewesen, Harry hätte sofort Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um denjenigen zu retten.

Wie dumm er doch war. Dumm und naiv, genau wie Malfoy es ihm immer gepredigt hatte. Ein kalter Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, der ihm zeigte, wie kühl es in dieser verdammten Zelle eigentlich war. Er zog die Beine enger an seinen Körper und begann leicht zu zittern. Mit einem Mal brach das Gefühl der Verlassenheit vollkommen über ihm zusammen.

Sie hatten ihn alle verlassen. Er war alleine. Es würde niemand kommen um ihn zu retten. Jahre der Freundschaft waren bloße Lügen gewesen. Sie hatten ihm alle etwas vorgemacht. Auch wenn er vorher gewusst hatte, dass es so war, jetzt erst realisierte er das Ausmaß dessen. Sein Leben war eine Lüge gewesen, nichts als eine Lüge.

Immer wenn die anderen ihm ins Gesicht gelächelt hatten, war es eine Lüge gewesen. Wenn sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass sie immer für ihn da sein würden, hatten sie schlicht weg gelogen. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und drohten seine Augen zu überschwemmen, doch er versuchte krampfhaft sie zurück zu halten.

Er wollte nicht weinen, er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geheult und das wollte er beibehalten. Doch was hatte es noch für einen Sinn, sich dagegen zu wehren? Es sah ihn eh niemand und selbst wenn, dann würde es niemanden interessieren. Das erste Mal seit Jahren traten Tränen aus seinen grünen Augen und benetzten seine blassen, dreckigen Wangen.

Sie rollten bis zu seinem Kinn, zogen bizarre Muster im Schmutz, der auf seiner Haut haftete und tropften schließlich auf seine Unterarme, wo sie ihre Reise abwärts weiter führten. Ein Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle. Es war alles so unfair. Er hatte sich stets bemüht, hatte nur Gutes gewollt und was war daraus geworden? Nichts.

Immer mehr Tränen folgten, bis sein ganzes Gesicht tränen überströmt war und seine Augen aufgequollen. Sein Körper wurde von seinen Schluchzern geschüttelt und doch tat es unwahrscheinlich gut, sich nicht mehr zurück halten zu müssen. Hier, wo ihn niemand sah, konnte er seiner Bestürzung freien Lauf lassen.

Langsam kippte er zur Seite, das Gesicht immer noch in den Händen vergraben, die Knie bis zu seinem Kinn hochzogen und blieb im Heu liegen. Tränen rannen in sein Ohr und hinterließen eine unangenehme Nässe, doch in diesem Moment war es ihm einfach nur egal. In seinem Kopf kreisten immer wieder die selben Gedanken vom Verrat seiner Freunde, von der Sinnlosigkeit seines Lebens und von den Lügen, die er ohne Bedenken geglaubt hatte.

Es verging einige Zeit bis das Schluchzen verstummte und in ein ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Atmen überging, das Harrys Schlaf verkündete. Der Tag war zu anstrengend gewesen, als dass er sich noch lange hätte wach halten können und auch wenn er wusste, dass er bald sterben würde, war er gezwungen einen Teil seiner verbleibenden Zeit mit Schlaf zu verschwenden.

Erstaunlicher Weise schlief Harry die ganze Nacht durch, ohne einen Albtraum oder sich viel im Heu herum zu wälzen, etwas das er die letzten Tage nie getan hatte. Immer war er Schweiß überströmt hoch geschreckt, hatte sich gehetzt umgesehen nur um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich immer noch hier und am Leben war.

Harry konnte nicht sagen wie spät es war, als er aufwachte, es musste irgendwann zwischen Morgendämmerung und Abenddämmerung sein, denn es war hell vor seinem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster, doch er konnte die Sonne nicht erkennen. Wahrscheinlich zeigte sein Fenster einfach nach Norden und er würde die Sonne zu keiner Zeit des Tages zu Gesicht bekommen.

Irgendwie störte ihn der Gedanke daran die Sonne nie mehr mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können nicht. Die Sonne war ihm oft wie ein grausamer Betrachter des menschlichen Leides erschienen, erbarmungslos und sadistisch. Denn egal welches Leid sich auch zugetragen hatte, am nächsten Tag war sie wieder am Horizont aufgetaucht und hatte mit ihrem grausam hellen Licht unterstrichen, dass sich der Welten Lauf nichts um das Leid des einzelnen scherte.

Harry blinzelte dem gedämpften Licht, das durch das kleine, mit Gitterstäben durchzogene, Rechteck fiel, entgegen und gähnte leise. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er ausgeschlafen hatte, müde war er trotzdem noch. Vielleicht hing seine Müdigkeit auch nicht mit Schlafdefizit zusammen.

Schwerfällig und noch etwas unbeholfen vom Schlaf setzte er sich auf. In der blassen Haut seines Gesichtes zeichneten sich die Abdrücke des Heus ab, in dem er gelegen hatte. Seine Finger strichen durch seine schwarzen Haare. Das Gefühl der strähnigen, dreckigen Haare unter seinen Fingern war nicht unbedingt das angenehmste. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie er im Moment stank.

Seine Finger trafen auf einzelne Grashalme, die er aus seinen Haaren zog, doch er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, bestimmt steckten noch viel mehr in seinen Haaren, auf die er nur noch nicht gestoßen war. Er war kein eitler Mensch, wirklich nicht, meistens verzichtete er in der Früh auf den Kamm, Cremes und Fingernagelpflegeset waren Begriffe die in seinem Vokabular nicht existierten, doch ein gewisses Maß an Hygiene war auch in seiner Welt etwas wichtiges.

Wahrscheinlich würde er genauso starrend vor Dreck sterben, wie er im Moment war. Je nachdem wie lange es sich noch ziehen würde, sogar noch dreckiger. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zeugte von seinem Amüsement als er daran dachte, dass er sich gerade mehr Gedanken darüber machte, dass er schmutzig sterben würde, als dass er überhaupt sterben musste.

Er seufzte leise. Eigentlich war es ja egal. Es war egal wie er starb, es war sogar egal ob er starb. Irgendwann würde jeder einmal sterben, er, Voldemort, Malfoy, seine ehemaligen Freunde... Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wobei er sich bei Voldemort langsam zu fragen begann, ob es überhaupt noch möglich war, dass er von der Zeit dahin gerafft wurde.

Immerhin hatte er seine Horcruxe, die ihn vor schädlichen Angriffen von anderen schützten. Aber was war mit der Zeit? Voldemorts Körper alterte, das war gar keine Frage, immerhin hatte Harry bereits den jungen Tom Riddle gesehen, jung, dynamisch und voller kranker Ideen. Nicht dass er jetzt nicht mehr voller kranker Ideen gewesen wäre, aber jetzt waren sie noch ein wenig kranker.

Vielleicht musste man ja einfach noch eine gewisse Zeit warten und das Problem Voldemort würde sich von alleine lösen. Der Jüngste war er ja nicht mehr. Fast schade, dass er das nicht mehr erleben würde. Ein von Rheumatismus und Kurzsichtigkeit geplagter Voldemort, das wäre mit Sicherheit ein netter Anblick.

Doch irgendwas sagte Harry, dass Voldemort auch einen Weg finden würde, seinen alternden Körper gegen einen frischen, unverbrauchten auszutauschen, wenn die Zeit reif dafür war. Immerhin hatte er schon eine Schlange und Professor Quirrel besetzt.

Für einen Moment fragte sich Harry wieso er sich darüber eigentlich noch Gedanken machte, immerhin waren das alles jetzt nicht mehr seine Probleme. Man hatte ihn auf sehr unschöne Art und Weise von seiner Verantwortung als Retter der Welt enthoben und irgendwie genoss Harry diese Freiheit.

Seltsam wie eng Freiheit und Gefangenschaft manchmal verbunden war. Er würde keinen nerven zehrenden Kampf mehr führen müssen, er würde nie wieder um das Leben seiner Freunde fürchten müssen, vor allem würde er nicht mehr fürchten müssen, dass sie seinetwegen starben, denn seinetwegen würde niemand mehr etwas tun. Er war auf einmal ein Wesen, das auf seinen eigenen Beinen stand und nur für sich selbst lebte.

So beängstigend und deprimieren ihm das gestern noch erschienen war, plötzlich alleine zu sein, so befreiend empfand er es in diesem Moment. Niemand würde ihm mehr Vorschriften machen, er würde niemanden mehr beschützen müssen, er würde niemanden mehr mit seinen Handlungen gefährden können.

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde etwas breiter, wenn auch die Melancholie noch nicht ganz aus seinen Augen gewichen war. Jede Handlung die er in seiner Restlebenszeit noch ausführen würde, würde er ausschließlich für sich selbst tun. Wie egoistisch, wie wundervoll. Er lies sich rückwärts zurück in das dreckige Heu fallen und verschränke die Arme hinter seinem Nacken.

Eigentlich schade, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht noch länger auskosten konnte, doch das konnte man wohl kaum ändern, sein Tod war beschlossene Sache. Sein Tod würde wohl die letzte und einzige Handlung in seinem restlichen Leben sein, die er für andere Menschen tat. Denn er würde sterben für die Ideologie und die Befriedigung Voldemorts.

Das war das einzige, was sein derzeitiges Hochgefühl trübte und so blickte er, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinen aufgeplatzten, bleichen Lippen, zur steinernen Decke empor und fragte sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn seine Freunde ihn schon früher verraten hätten.

Wäre er schon früher gestorben? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er war Voldemort meist alleine gegenüber getreten, ohne seine Freunde und Verbündete, aus der Angst sie verlieren zu können. Und auch wenn er ganz am Boden gewesen war, hatten sie ihm nur selten weiter helfen können. Nur manchmal hatte Hermine die richtigen Worte gefunden um ihm seine Selbstvorwürfe zu nehmen, doch mit ihrer kühlen, analytischen Art hatte sie sehr oft auch einfach nicht den richtigen Draht zu ihm gefunden.

Vielleicht wäre es ihm auch viel besser ergangen. Er hätte sich die ganze Zeit über keine Gedanken darüber zu machen brauchen, ob er mit seinen Handlungen andere gefährdete. Er hätte spontaner reagieren können, er hätte nicht auf irgendwelche Vorgaben achten brauchen, er wäre freier gewesen.

Natürlich, er hatte auch viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden gehabt, er hatte ihnen gerne geholfen, war gerne bei ihnen, hatte gerne mit ihnen gelacht, doch wenn er bedachte, wie sehr sie ihn jetzt hängen ließen, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er lieber auf die Zeit mit ihnen verzichtet hätte, als die Enttäuschung einstecken zu müssen, dass alles eine große Lüge war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy gestern Recht gehabt. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich über seine soziale Funktion zu definieren. Er war alleine, aber er lebte. Und im Moment fühlte er sich freier als zu jeder Zeit in den letzten zwei Jahren. Gut er würde nicht mehr besonders lange leben, aber was machte das schon?

Es würde niemand um ihn weinen, und er würde um niemandem weinen, was also sollte es? Es gab nichts mehr was ihn hier noch hielt. Sein Blick wanderte von der Decke zur Wand gegen die Malfoy gestern sein Essen geworfen hatte. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass er das Essen besser doch gegessen hätte, denn sein Magen knurrte laut und machte sich durch einen ziehenden Schmerz bemerkbar.

Doch er würde bestimmt nicht zu den Scherben gehen und die Nudeln aus dem Dreck aufsammeln, er wollte sich keine Vergiftung zuziehen, wenn er schon nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, dann wollte er diese Zeit doch bitte gesund erleben. Vielleicht würde Malfoy ja noch irgendwann hier auftauchen.

Wahrscheinlich sogar, immerhin hatte man ihn damit beauftragt ihn zu versorgen und er würde sicher Ärger bekommen, wenn er ihn hier aushungerte. Und Malfoys Position war eh nicht die beste, wie Harry ja eindrücklich vorgeführt bekommen hatte. Wieso Malfoy das alles mit sich tun lies, verschloss sich ihm noch immer.

Der Junge passte nicht hier her. Natürlich, er war abweisend, beleidigend, arrogant, herablassend, ignorant, und er verfügte über ein gewisses Maß an Kälte, aber er hatte ihm schon viel zu oft gezeigt, dass auch in seiner Brust ein Herz schlug. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er Schmerz fühlen konnte und dass er wusste wie es war erniedrigt zu werden. Wie konnte ein vernünftig denkender junger Mann in so einer Umgebung überhaupt überleben ohne innerlich zu zerbrechen und so zu werden wie die anderen alle?

Vielleicht war das nur eine Frage der Zeit. Spätestens nach seinem ersten Mord würde Malfoy wahrscheinlich genauso werden wie die anderen und eine Mauer aus Hass und Kälte um sich herum errichten, die die Schuld, die auf ihm lastete, aussperren würde, oder aber er würde daran kaputt gehen.

Harry wusste wie es war ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen zu haben und ständig die leise Stimme in sich zu hören, die einem zuflüsterte, dass man doch besser selbst gestorben wäre. Doch irgendwie konnte er sich nicht recht vorstellen, dass Malfoy jemals einen Unschuldigen töten würde.

Er hatte gesehen wie sein Zauberstab gezittert hatte, als er ihn auf Dumbledore gerichtet hatte. Er hatte die Angst in seinen Augen gesehen. Er hatte die Zweifel in seinen Augen gesehen. Und er hatte die Verzweiflung in ihnen gesehen, das Bewusstsein, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können.

Doch wahrscheinlich würde er Malfoy nie verstehen können, schon gar nicht in der kurzen Zeitspanne die ihm noch blieb. Vermutlich würde man ein ganzes Leben brauchen, um den Blonden verstehen zu können. Ob es überhaupt jemand tat? Seine Eltern vielleicht. Oder vielleicht waren sie auch diejenigen, die ihn am aller wenigsten verstanden, Harry wusste es nicht.


	10. Warnung

10. Warnung

Draco hatte gestern noch lange wach in seinem muffigen Bett gelegen und über Potter nachgedacht. Je mehr er über ihn nachdachte, desto mehr verachtete er ihn. Früher hatte er in ihm immer ein hochmütiges und verwöhntes Balg gesehen, dem alles in den Schoß gefallen war, ohne dass er irgendetwas dafür hätte tun müssen.

Doch gestern hatte er erkannt wie schwach Potter eigentlich war. Offenbar hatte er nie gelernt ein gewisses Maß an Selbstwertgefühl zu verinnerlichen, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass ihm als Kind nie genug Lob und Achtung zuteil geworden war. Man musste Potter nur alle seine Bezugspersonen nehmen und schon kroch er am Boden und flehte nach dem Tod.

Es war erbärmlich. Sie hatten sich alle so unglaublich in ihm getäuscht. Das einzige was Potter beherrscht hatte, war es eine Maske von Selbstbewusstsein aufzubauen, durch die niemand außer Voldemort hatte blicken können. Vor Voldemort hatte keine Maske bestand, noch nicht einmal seine eigene, die er schon so sehr verinnerlicht hatte, dass er sie selbst kaum noch spürte.

Es schien ihm oft so, als würde Voldemort gar nicht erst den Körper von jemandem sehen, sondern direkt in dessen Seele blicken, als würde sein Blick die natürlichen Barrieren eines menschlichen Körpers gar nicht wahrnehmen. Bei Dumbledore hatte er oftmals das gleiche Gefühl gehabt und dennoch war es bei dem Verstorbenen immer anders gewesen.

Dumbledore hatte nur das gesehen was er sehen wollte. Er wollte nie in die Abgründe eines Menschen sehen, nie die dunklen, schrecklichen Geheimnisse schauen, er sah nur das Gute. Und genau diese Eigenschaft hatte ihn am Schluss umgebracht. Er hätte es verhindern können, auch wenn er geschwächt, krank und alt war, er war zu dieser Zeit immer noch der mächtigste Magier nach Voldemort.

Allerdings konnte er froh sein, dass es so gekommen war, andernfalls wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich ziemlich tot. So hatte er seinen Auftrag wenigstens nicht ganz vermasselt, denn die Todesser waren ja nach Hogwarts gekommen und Dumbledore war tot, auch wenn nicht er es gewesen war, der ihm sein Leben genommen hatte.

Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen. Und wieder hatte er versagt. Er wunderte sich beinahe schon darüber, dass er noch am Leben war. Draco konnte froh sein, dass Potter zur Zeit hier war, an dem Voldemort seine Wut auslassen konnte, sonst wäre er jetzt an seiner Stelle und würde unerträgliche Qualen erleiden müssen.

Wobei er an Potters Stelle sich nicht so schnell würde brechen lassen, zumindest nicht auf diese Art uns Weise. Er hatte sich noch nie von anderen abhängig machen lassen, die ihm sein Selbstwertgefühl gaben, er lebte nur für sich selbst, nur um seiner selbst Willen, nicht für irgendjemand anderen. Natürlich, es führte zu einem recht einsamen Leben, aber war das nicht um Welten besser als das was Potter gerade durchmachte?

Klar hätte er sich manchmal in seiner Schulzeit auch gewünscht, richtige Freunde zu haben, denen er vertrauen konnte, die ihn kannten, nicht nur oberflächlich, sondern bis zum Grund seiner Seele und die ihn um seiner selbst Willen mochten, doch wenn er sich Potters Situation besah, konnte man sich offenbar auf niemanden wirklich verlassen, auch nicht auf die Menschen, die einem jahrelang Halt gegeben hatten.

Er machte sich etwas vor, und das wusste Draco auch ganz genau, aber es tat zu weh um darüber nachzudenken, dass auch er eine Schwachstelle hatte, die Voldemort nach allen Regeln der Kunst gegen ihn ausspielte. Jedes Mal wenn Draco ihm in die Augen blickte, dann sah er darin den Hohn über seine Schwäche.

Wenn sie nicht wäre, dann wäre Draco ein freier Mensch, der sein Leben selbst bestimmen konnte. Die Schule wäre noch geöffnet, Dumbledore noch am Leben, er könnte einen richtigen Abschluss machen, danach vielleicht Tränke studieren. Diese Möglichkeit würde sich ihm nie wieder bieten. Voldemort würde ihn sicherlich nicht mehr aus seinem direkten Wirkungskreis entlassen.

Und um seine Schule zu beenden müsste er entweder nach Frankreich oder Bulgarien gehen, Länder die trotz der Magie immer noch recht weit weg von England waren und somit für den dunklen Lord schlecht zu überwachen.

Doch trotz seiner Kenntnis um die Konsequenzen seiner Schwachstelle, konnte er sie nicht einfach abstellen, es war das letzte was ihm wichtig war, das einzige was ihm heilig war. Und wenn er noch so gefühlskalt war, er konnte nicht die Menschen verraten die ihm das Leben geschenkt hatten.

Er würde sein Schicksal so hinnehmen müssen, wie es war und das beste daraus machen. Wenn er nur den nächsten Auftrag nicht in den Sand setzte, dann würde er vielleicht auch wieder im Ansehen bei den Todessern steigen und vielleicht könnte er nach ein paar Jahren ein ebenso mächtiger Mann werden wie sein Vater es einst gewesen war.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Potter, der gerade in seiner Zelle lag und sich mit Sicherheit die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte und in Selbstmitleid versank. Wie erbärmlich. Der Held der Zaubererwelt. Der Junge, der lebte. Nun, bald wäre er der Junge, der gestorben ist, ganz alleine und gebrochen.

Eigentlich war Potter für ihn schon tot. Potter hatte sich selbst aufgegeben, wollte sterben, eine Haltung die Voldemort sicherlich nicht mehr sehr lange bei Laune halten würde. Er brauchte etwas, das er brechen konnte, bei dem sich noch wahres Leid zeigte, niemanden der vor ihm im Staub kroch und wimmerte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Vielleicht würde er ihn sogar schon morgen töten, aber das hielt Draco für eher unwahrscheinlich. Dazu müsste der dunkle Lord schon in besonders schlechter Laune sein, wenn er den Triumph, seinen einzigen wirklichen Feind besiegt zu haben, nicht länger auskosten wollte. Außerdem würde er den Tod Potters sicherlich richtig in Szene setzen wollen.

Es konnte natürlich auch ganz anders kommen, bei Voldemort wusste man nie so genau. Er war wahnsinnig und Wahnsinnige hatten die Eigenschaft vollkommen unberechenbar zu sein, was sie umso gefährlicher machte. Potter war vorhersagbar, das machte ihn zu einem leichten Gegner für Voldemort. Wieso er ihm so viele Jahre standgehalten hatte war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

Vermutlich war es das bloße Glück gewesen, welches ihm jedes Mal wieder aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Aber hier würde ihm Glück nicht wirklich weiter helfen, hier brauchte es Willen und Geschick. Nun, noch nicht mal Willen und Geschick würden ihm jetzt noch helfen, für ihn war es zu spät das Ruder noch herumzureißen.

Draco hatte versucht diese Gedanken weit von sich zu schieben um endlich in den ersehnten Schlaf fallen zu können, von dem er hier auf der Burg des dunklen Lords nie genug bekam. Es gab immer etwas zu tun, dass ihn oft bis in die frühen Morgenstunden aufhielt, meistens waren es Tätigkeiten wie Kräuter sammeln, Tiere ausnehmen und einlegen, Dinge für Tränke vorbereiten.

Er lernte viel hier, doch es würde eine richtige Ausbildung niemals ersetzen können und das wusste Draco ganz genau. Der Schlaf der ihn über eine Stunde später einholte, war jedoch kaum mit dem zu vergleichen, den er sich erwünscht hatte, sondern vielmehr von grauenvollen Albträumen durchzogen.

Albträume von Voldemort, von seinem eignen Versagen, von seiner ungewissen Zukunft. Immer wieder sah er die glühenden roten Augen vor sich, die ihren Blick spöttisch auf ihn gerichtet hatten und ihn voll sadistischer Freude in seinem Leid musterten. Er hatte versucht sich zusammen zu kauern, um ihrem stechenden Blick zu entgehen, doch es war aussichtslos.

Er hatte Voldemorts schreckliche Stimme gehört, wie sie ihm furchtbare Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert hatten und der eiskalte, schale Atem seine Haut gestreift hatte. Es waren Verlockungen, Drohungen, Versprechen, alle gleichsam grausam und widerwärtig, Dinge, die er im Wachen noch nicht mal hätte denken wollen.

Er sah sich selbst auf dem Boden liegen, klein, unbedeutend, schwach, nutzlos und alles andere als ein wahrer Malfoy. In diesen Träumen hatte er gelernt sich und alles andere zu hassen. Er kannte sie, die schauerlichen Produkte seines Unterbewusstseins und des Einflusses durch Voldemort, sie suchten ihn jede Nacht heim, auch wenn sie seit seiner Vergewaltigung deutlich an Intensität zugenommen hatten.

Zu Voldemorts Stimme hatte sich seit diesem Tag auch noch Mc Nairs Keuchen hinzugesellt und das Gefühl, von innen heraus in Fetzen gerissen zu werden, während sich in seinem Mund der Geschmack von fremdem Sperma breit machte. Es war jede Nacht das selbe und er wusste, es würde so schnell seinen Schrecken nicht verlieren. Tags über konnte er verdrängen, aber über Nacht war alles wieder da, gnadenlos und mit dem Feingefühl einer Lawine brach es jeden Abend über ihn herein, sobald das Licht ausging.

Weit vor Sonnenaufgang schreckte Malfoy hoch. In seinen Ohren klangen noch wirre Wortfetzen nach, eine Mischung aus den Schreien Potters, dem kalten Lachen Voldemorts und den flehenden Worten seines Opfers, das er hätte töten sollen. Sein bleiches Gesicht war von eiskaltem Schweiß überströmt, seine Augen geweitet und sein ganzer Körper schmerzhaft angespannt.

Mit abgehacktem, schnellem Atem sprang er ruckartig von seinem Bett auf und hetzte etwas schwankend ins kleine Bad. Er war so froh, dass niemand ihn so sehen konnte, er wäre vor Scham im Boden versunken und hätte sich selbst nie mehr in die Augen blicken können.

Der immer stolze Malfoysohn, herablassend, arrogant, egoistisch, lies sich mit einem verzweifelten Keuchen auf die kalten Fließen vor der dreckig grauen Kloschüssel fallen und übergab sich dort in Gedanken an Voldemort und Mc Nair. Sein schlanker Körper, nur von einer dünnen Boxershorts bedeckt, zitterte heftig, während er sich kraftlos an der Porzellanschüssel festkrallte und ihr sein innerstes offenbarte.

Auch wenn er heftig würgte und das Gefühl hatte, seine Gedärme gleich mit der dreckigen Schüssel anzuvertrauen, kam nicht mehr als bittere Magensäure, die ihm seine Speiseröhre zu verätzen schien. Erschöpft sank er in sich zusammen, legte den Kopf auf dem kühlen Rand der Kloschüssel ab und atmete tief ein und aus. Er sollte sich das alles nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Was war schon passiert? Gut, er hatte versagt, mehrmals sogar, das war ein schwerwiegender Fehler gewesen, aber man konnte ihn wieder ausbügeln, irgendwie. Ja, und natürlich hatte Mc Nair ihm seine Unschuld geraubt, was nicht unbedingt zu den angenehmsten Erfahrungen seines bisherigen Lebens zählte, aber war das denn wirklich so schlimm, dass er hier vollkommen fertig auf dem Boden liegen musste?

Immerhin lebte er noch und die Chancen standen ganz gut, dass er das auch noch in den nächsten Monaten von sich sagen konnte, was manch andere nicht von sich behaupten konnten. Und würde es Mc Nair und Voldemort nicht viel mehr beweisen, dass er wirklich schwach und unwürdig war?

Er durfte jetzt nicht einbrechen und am Schluss so werden wie Potter. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel für ihn, als dass er es sich leisten könnte auf dem Boden herumzukriechen und sich selbst das Todesurteil zu unterschreiben. Er würde nie nach dem Tod betteln. Er war nicht schwach, er war stark, er war intelligent und er würde irgendwie wieder zu einem freien Leben kommen.

Allerdings hatte er auch immer Potter geglaubt, dass nichts ihn je aufhalten konnte, dass er nie gebrochen werden könnte, egal mit was. Schuldgefühle, Einsamkeit, Hass, Verachtung, das alles hatte ihn nicht gebrochen, doch die Gewissheit, nun endgültig von allen verlassen worden zu sein, hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen.

Traurig irgendwie.

Dass ein stolzer Held so tief fallen konnte, obwohl er sich doch eigentlich nur bemüht hatte. Gut, es waren dumme, aussichtslose Bemühungen gewesen, deren Hintergründe so naiv waren, dass man nur hatte Lachen können, aber immerhin, hatte er es versucht. Draco hob leicht seinen Kopf vom kühlenden Rand und schüttelte ihn um wieder etwas klarer zu werden.

Potters Fall war nicht traurig, er war jämmerlich. So jämmerlich wie er selbst, der sich jeden Morgen in Gedanken an Mc Nairs Keuchen hier erbrach, flüsterte ihm eine leise und doch ziemlich penetrante Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu. Ruckartig erhob er sich, auch wenn seine Beine beinahe unter dem Gewicht nachgegeben hätten.

Er war nicht so wie Potter, er würde nie so enden, niemals! Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so dass seine Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch drückten. Ihre Situationen waren grundverschieden, bei Potter war es egal ob er starb oder nicht, es hing nichts mehr davon ab.

Doch wenn er sein Leben hier in diesem Gemäuer lassen würde, würden noch mindestens zwei andere diesem Beispiel folgen und das konnte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Selbst wenn er dazu über Leichen gehen musste und sich das nächste Mal auch noch mit der Schuld eines Menschenlebens belasten müsste, er durfte nicht versagen.

Sein Blick traf den kaputten Spiegel und auch wenn er sich immer wieder einredete, dass er stark und unbezwingbar war, so blickte ihm doch ein krank aussehender, bleicher und dünner Junge aus dem Spiegel entgegen, der nur unwesentlich lebendiger aussah als Potter es gestern getan hatte. Nur der Glanz in seinen Augen war noch nicht gewichen.

Er musste dringend etwas gegen sein krankes Aussehen tun, vor allem gegen die ungesunde Hautfarbe. Blässe war ja gut und schön, er hatte früher sogar peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass seine Haut sich nicht auch nur um eine Nuance dunkler färbte, doch der Spaß hörte auf, wenn aus blass bleich wurde und sich ins bleiche ein leichter Graustich mischte, der überhaupt nicht zu den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen passen wollte.

Nun wahrscheinlich passte seine Hautfarbe schon zu seinen Augenringen, aber nur dann, wenn man nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, sondern schon ein paar Tage unter der Erde verbracht hatte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, nicht mehr der stolze junge Mann mit dem makellosen Aussehen und der perfekten Zukunft zusammen mit seiner perfekten Familie.

Auch wenn er sich natürlich immer bewusst gewesen war, dass das ganze nur Fassade, nur Show gewesen war, es hatte ihm auf eine sehr seltsame Art und Weise halt gegeben, dass alle anderen ihnen diese Lüge abgekauft hatten. Manchmal hatte er die Augen geschlossen und sich so fest gewünscht, dass es Wahrheit sei, dass er für ein paar Stunden tatsächlich in dieser Illusion gelebt hatte.

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Diese Zeit kam ihm so wahnsinnig weit weg vor, als wäre sie ein Teil weit entfernter Vergangenheit, an die man sich nur noch durch einen Schleier erinnern konnte, so wie die ersten paar Lebensjahre. Er seufzte herzhaft. Es würde nie mehr so werden wie damals, seine Schulzeit war endgültig vorbei und diese Zeit würde nie mehr wiederkehren.

Plötzlich hörte er ein hektisches Klopfen an seiner Tür. Ohne zu zögern trat er aus dem Bad in den Hauptraum, warf sich eine Robe über die das nötigste verbarg und trat zur Tür. Wer mochte das sein? Es war auf jeden Fall niemand der von Voldemort geschickt worden war. Denn wer von Voldemort geschickt wurde, klopfte viel stärker, viel autoritärer an die Tür, dass es im ganzen Raum erschallte und er vor Schreck zusammen fuhr.

Dieses Klopfen war eher fragend, wenn es auch ziemlich gehetzt klang, zwei Schläge, ganz knapp hintereinander. "Herein!", rief er, wissend, dass man es draußen gut hören musste. Und tatsächlich sogleich sah er wie die Klinke herabgedrückt wurde und die Holztür mit leisem Knarzen aufschwang.

Das erste Mal seit Tagen war Draco wieder erfreut, jemanden zu sehen, der nicht in der kalten Oberfläche eines Spiegels erschienen war. Denn bei Severus Snape, der gerade in einen schwarzen Reisemantel gehüllt, eintrat, war er sich sicher, dass er ihm nichts Böses wollte. Er wusste, dass er einen Schwur geleistet hatte, der ihm gebot, für sein Wohl zu sorgen und allein deswegen war Draco noch am Leben.

Er wusste, dass Snape nicht viel an ihm lag, zumindest hatte er ihn nie etwas dieser Richtung spüren lassen, aber es schien als würde Snape sowieso nur seine Eltern und sich selbst mögen. Und selbst bei seinen Eltern war er sich nicht sicher ob Snape sich vielleicht nur mit ihnen abgab, weil es ihm ein gewisses Prestige bot. Seit seine Eltern in Voldemorts Rängen abgesunken waren, hatte Snape es stets vermieden, auch nur ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen.

Wortlos schloss der schwarzhaarige die Tür hinter sich und trat einen Schritt in den kleinen Raum hinein. Draco musterte ihn aufmerksam, denn irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Snape hatte ihn die letzten Monate komplett ignoriert und war nur dann bei ihm aufgetaucht, wenn entweder Voldemort es befohlen hatte oder er in akuter Gefahr war.

Da er ersteres bereits ausgeschlossen hatte, konnte es sich also nur um zweiteres handeln und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das besser gefiel. Er zog die Robe enger um sich, da ihn mit einem Mal fröstelte. Was auch immer es war, Severus' ernste, wie immer kalte Miene sagte nichts Gutes.

Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wie immer ungepflegt ins Gesicht und verdeckten den Blick auf seine Augen. Früher hatte er sich immer über Snapes ungepflegtes Äußeres aufgeregt, sich bei seinem Vater beschwert, wie ein hochrangiger Todesser und mächtiger Zauberer sich nur so gehen lassen konnte, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass es wichtigeres gab, Snape hatte das wohl nur schon viel früher verstanden.

Doch als Snape seine Hand hob und sich eine Seite der Fransen zurück strich, stockte Dracos Atem. Was war denn nur los? Er hatte bereits alles in Snapes Augen gesehen, Hass, Zorn, Aggression, sogar Hingabe und Leidenschaft, aber noch nie Besorgnis und Angst.

"Was... was willst du, Severus?", fragte er leise und schämte sich seiner dünnen Stimme. Sein Herz schlug hektisch gegen seinen Brustkorb, als versuchte es auszubrechen und er spürte wie sich sein Magen zusammen zog. Verdammt, Severus sollte einfach seinen Mund aufmachen und sagen was Sache war! Dieser Blick machte ihn noch wahnsinnig, er passte nicht zu Severus, er passte ganz und gar nicht!

"Zieh dich erst mal richtig an.", wies Snape ihn mit seiner kalten Stimme zurecht. Anscheinend versuchte er mit seinem kühlen Gehabe seine eigene Sorge zu überspielen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er irgendeine Emotion empfand, die nicht ganz in sein Schema passte. Draco hatte sich diese Verhaltensweise zu seinem Vorbild genommen, doch wenn jemand anders als er selbst sie an den Tag legte, nervte sie ihn gehörig.

Mit einem Verdrehen seiner Augen ging er zu dem einzigen Schrank im Raum, der aussah, als würde er schon auseinander fallen, wenn man ihn nur schief ansah, öffnete ihn und holte sich frische Kleidung heraus. Nun, ganz frisch war sie nicht, aber zumindest nicht dreckig. Schnell zog er sich an. Im Hintergrund hörte er ein leises Rascheln, das ihm sagte, dass Snape sich wohl gegen den Tisch gelehnt hatte. Ein Wunder, dass der Tisch das aushielt.

"So, sagst du mir jetzt, warum du hier bist?", versuchte Draco den zweiten Anlauf, als er fertig angezogen war. "Setz dich.", murmelte Snape und deutete vor sich auf das Bett. Ohne ein Widerwort lies Draco sich auf die alte Matratze sinken und blickte prüfend zu seinem Mentor und Beschützer auf.

"Voldemort hat den innersten Ring zusammen gerufen um ihm seine neusten Pläne zu verkünden. Er hat beschlossen, dass es für dich an der Zeit ist, deine Nützlichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch seine Augen zeigten ganz deutlich, dass er nicht so ruhig war, wie er sich gab.

Draco schnappte nach Luft. So schnell? Er hatte mit noch etwas mehr Zeit gerechnet, das letzte Mal hatte es doch auch mehrere Wochen gedauert, bis er seine nächste Chance erhalten hatte. Ihm war vorher auch bewusst gewesen, dass der Tag kommen würde, wo er wieder vor einem Unschuldigen stehen würde um ihn zu töten, doch jetzt erschien ihm der Gedanke unerträglich, dass dieser Tag so verdammt schnell kommen sollte.

Vielleicht hätte er es in den nächsten Wochen geschafft, sich abzuhärten, sein Innerstes zu verschließen um nicht mehr für die flehenden Laute zugänglich zu sein, die sein Opfer von sich geben würde und die verzweifelten Blicke ignorieren zu können, aber so war er ganz und gar unvorbereitet. Er war noch nicht bereit dazu, seinen ersten Mord zu begehen!

Seine Hand krallte sich in das Lacken. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Schwäche, die ihm nur Probleme bescherte. Wieso konnte er nicht so kalt wie sein Vater oder Snape oder alle anderen Todesser sein, die scheinbar locker mit all den Toten die auf ihr Konto gingen fertig wurden? Wenn er doch nur ein wenig mehr Zeit hätte...

"Es lässt sich nicht heraus zögern, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise. Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Nein.", die Antwort war so knapp und doch so niederschmetternd. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Snape diese Angst in den Augen trug. Wenn er versagte, würde er sterben. Und wenn er starb, hatte Snape sein versprechen gebrochen. Und wenn Snape sein Versprechen brach, würde er mit ihm in den Tod gehen.

Draco zwang sich zu einem Nicken. Seine ganzen Gedanken konzentrierten sich auf seine kommende Aufgabe. Was würde es sein? Ein Mord an einem Muggel? Oder hatte Voldemort diesmal etwas schwierigeres für ihn geplant? Wenn er einen Muggel töten sollte, dann könnte er sich vorher vielleicht wieder in seinen alten Muggelhass hineinsteigern um sich den Mord einfacher zu machen...

Aber wie er Voldemort einschätzte, war es dieses Mal etwas viel schrecklicheres, etwas mit dem er seine sadistischen Neigungen voll ausleben konnte. Draco stockte der Atem. Hoffentlich würde er ihn nicht zwingen sich gegen seine eigene Familie zu richten, denn dann würde er ganz sicher scheitern.

Und wenn er den Ausdruck in Snapes Augen genau bedachte, dann musste es etwas sein, dass er nicht schaffen konnte. "Wer ist es? Wen soll ich töten?", hauchte er. Alles in ihm schrie und betete, dass Snapes nächste Worte nicht sein würden 'deine Mutter' oder 'deinen Vater'. Er schloss kurz die Augen.

"Potter."

KatziTatzi: Nun, ob ich ein Fan von Happy Endings bin, das kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich weiß es im Moment selbst nicht. Was ich aber sicher nicht mag sind reine Happy und Bad Endings. Es wird auf jeden fall eine Wendung kommen, eine ganz dramatische aus vielerlei Sicht und ich hoffe, dass mit diesem Chapter schon einiger maßen klar geworden ist, in welche Richtung die Wendung geht.

LindenRathan: Nun, ich weiß nicht wie lange diese Entspannung gehen wird, wahrscheinlich nicht länger als das nächste Chapter. Es freut mich, dass dir meine FF zusagt und hoffe, dass die auch dieses Chapter gefallen hat. Bis zum nächsten Mal

Jeanne02: Tja, all diese fragen kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, denn teilweise kann ich sie dir selbst nicht beantworten und andererseits würde ich doch all die Spannung nehmen, wenn ich hier herausposaunen würde, wie alles endet. Doch du stellst gute Fragen, die ich mir selbst schon gestellt habe. Vor allem die letzte dürfte ein sehr heikles Thema werden.

Tomasu: Ich denke es hätte Voldemort auch nicht gefallen ein kaputtes Spielzeug zu haben. Natürlich, er wollte Harry brechen und ihn zerstören, aber er würde sehr schnell den Spaß an einem zerstörten verlieren. dass Harry jetzt wieder einen Willen hat, dürfte ihm also eigentlich ganz gut gefallen, weil er ihn dann noch mal zerstören kann.

ReitasKittyDoll: Ich bin geneigt, Harry auch wieder gute Zeiten durchleben zu lassen, schon weil ein Fall dann umso schmerzhafter sein wird. Ich bin nun mal ein kleiner Sadist grins Er wird leiden müssen und er wird noch Glück finden, so viel kann ich sagen ohne die Spannung herauszunehmen.

Yami-san: Leider geht es bei mir immer nicht so schnell, weil ich derzeit noch zwei andere Projekte laufen hab und immer noch Leistungssport betreibe, was die freie Zeit zum Schreiben ganz gewaltig einschränkt...Aber ich bemühe mich, versprochen.

zissy: Ich neige dazu sehr viel von der Innensicht der Charas zu schreiben weil ich es wichtig finde, dass man die Entscheidungen der Charas nachvollziehen kann und gerade so essentielle Veränderungen nicht von jetzt auf gleich passieren sondern Ergebnis eines längeren Denkprozesses sind. Ich freue mich, dass mir treu bleibst, auch wenn es manchmal etwas länger dauert.

Reinadoreen: Es ist nicht ganz so sicher wie du glaubst, dass Voldemort ihn nicht tötet, wie du in diesem Chapter gelesen haben müsstest Die Frage ist nur, ob seine Pläne auch aufgehen.

Mireille-ko: Hey, lass dich doch von meiner FF nicht so runterziehen es rührt mich aber, dass viele Menschen so ergriffen sind von dem was ich schreibe, manche haben gesagt, dass sie sogar geheult haben. Ich finde das echt unglaublich... Aber er wird nicht sterben, da kannst du dir sicher sein, dazu sehe ich ihn viel zu gerne leiden.

Mavi: danke für deinen Tipp, ich hoffe, es passt jetzt so, ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sich dann ein paar mehr dazu animiert fühlen, zu reviewn, weil manchmal ist es doch recht deprimierend, wenn man auf ein Chapter nur ein oder zwei Comments bekommt...danke für das Lob und ja, ich lasse sie gerne leiden, es macht unheimlich Spaß, vor allem bei Harry.

BexdeBex: Ja, ich weiß, dass viele wohl ganz schön zu knabbern haben an meiner Fic, aber das Leben ist auch nicht immer einfach und ich finde, dass ich noch recht nett bin zu den beiden Ich hoffe du bleibst mir treu.


	11. Verzweiflung

11. Verzweiflung

Draco erstarrte. Er sollte Potter töten? Aber warum? Warum er? Und wieso lies Voldemort Potter nicht noch länger leiden? Hatte er etwa so schnell die Lust an ihm verloren? Er spürte wie sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Das musste einfach ein Fehler sein! Wenn Voldemort Potter töten wollte, dann doch selbst und nicht durch ihn!

"Das...das kann nicht sein, bist du dir sicher?", fragte er vollkommen fassungslos nach. Jeden hätte er erwartet, von seinen Eltern über Snape bis zu jedem x-beliebigen Muggel, aber doch nicht Potter! Das war doch absolut unlogisch, das widersprach allem was er von dem dunklen Lord erwartet hatte.

Natürlich, der dunkle Lord handelte immer anders, als man es von ihm erwartete, man musste auf alles gefasst sein, aber doch nicht da drauf! Potter war sein Erzfeind, Voldemort hatte über 8 Jahre nach ihm gejagt, wieso sollte er jetzt befehlen, dass er ihn umbrachte, er der doch nichts weiter als eine unbedeutende Fehde mit Potter austrug?!

Doch Severus schloss kurz die Augen und nickte leicht. Normalerweise hätte eine solche Frage irgendeine bissige Antwort zur Folge gehabt, wie zum Beispiel: "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, denkst du ich komme zu dir, nur um mit dir einen netten Plausch zu halten und die neusten Gerüchte zu verbreiten?!". Draco wünschte sich, Severus würde irgendetwas sagen, und wenn es nur ein abfälliger Kommentar wäre, irgendwas, das ihm zeigte, dass es doch einen Ausweg gab, oder das ihm sagte, dass Severus es für möglich hielt, dass Draco diesen Befehl ausführen konnte.

Aber dieses Schweigen, es lag tonnenschwer auf dem Raum und lies Draco seine Gedanken überlaut hören, die immer noch in seinem Kopf rasten. Abgesehen davon, dass es vollkommen sinnlos war, wenn er Potter töteten sollte, es sollte ihm doch eigentlich nicht schwer fallen, ihn zu töten, oder? Er verachtete ihn, zu seiner Schulzeit hätte er über einen solchen Befehl nur gelacht und ihn ohne zu zögern ausgeführt. Oder?

Er hatte auch Dumbledore nicht töten können. Und den hatte er auch nicht gerade gemocht.

Er biss sich leicht auf seine Unterlippe. Wieso denn verdammt noch mal er? Was dachte Voldemort sich nur dabei? Dachte er überhaupt? Manchmal hatte Draco das Gefühl, Voldemort tat einfach das, was gerade in seinem Geist auftauchte und sah dann was dabei herauskam. Aber bei einem so bedeutenden Thema musste doch irgendein Plan dahinter stecken, oder nicht?

"Was hat er vor?", fragte er Severus, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass er wieder keine Antwort erhalten würde. Doch diesmal schien er sich verschätzt zu haben, wie es zur Zeit eindeutig zu oft der Fall war. Konnte er sich überhaupt noch auf seine Menschenkenntnis verlassen? Hatten sie ihn so kaputt gemacht, dass er niemanden mehr richtig beurteilen konnte ohne durch einen Schleier zu blicken?

"Ich weiß es nicht. Alles, was der dunkle Lord heute auf der Versammlung verkündet hat, war, dass Potter durch deine Hand sterben wird. Ich verstehe es auch nicht... Draco, diesmal darfst du nicht scheitern, wenn du vor Potter stehst, dann vergiss um Himmels Willen nicht, dass ihr über sieben Jahre lang verfeindet wart! Diesmal ist kein Platz für Sentimentalitäten. Versprich mir, dass du nur einmal dein verdammtes Herz ausschaltest und mit dem Kopf handelst, so wie es einem echten Slytherin gebührt."

Das waren eindeutig mehr Worte als er von Snape die letzten paar Monate zu hören bekommen hatte, was wieder ein Hinweis darauf war, wie aufgewühlt Severus wegen dieser Angelegenheit sein musste. Aber es musste doch noch mehr dahinter stecken. Voldemort musste etwas planen, anders konnte es gar nicht sein.

Fahrig hob Draco die Hand und fuhr sich durch die noch immer ziemlich unordentlichen Haare, die in seiner Zeit hier bei den Todessern deutlich an Glanz verloren hatten. Früher hatte er sich ohne eine Einschränkung als schön bezeichnet, doch hier konnte er noch nicht mal den Grundbedürfnissen der Hygiene nachgehen, wie sollte er es da fertig bringen, noch immer auszusehen wie ein perfektes Wesen?

Sein Vater hatte es geschafft, sein Vater hatte alles geschafft. Er war mächtig gewesen, kalt, erfolgreich, durchsetzungsfähig, reich, all das, was Draco auch so gerne wäre, doch er hatte immer das Gefühl es nie erreichen zu können, immer zu schlecht zu sein. Dass sein Vater bei seinem letzten Auftrag kläglich gescheitert war hatte Dracos Bewunderung für ihn keinen Dämpfer versetzen können.

Sein Vater hätte bestimmt einen Ratschlag für ihn, der ihm mehr helfen würde als nur 'sei ein Slytherin und tu das was man dir sagt.'. Aber sein Vater weilte für ihn absolut unerreichbar in Askaban und würde ihm so schnell wohl keine Ratschläge mehr geben können. Und wessen Schuld war das? Natürlich Potters. Wie könnte es auch anders sein?

Wenn Potter nicht wäre, hätte Draco nicht so viele Probleme, er wäre nicht hier, er müsste sich nicht damit herumschlagen ihn umbringen zu müssen, überhaupt sein ganzes Leben wäre wesentlich einfacher ohne diesen verdammten Gryffindor. Verärgert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass eine kleine Zornesfalte zwischen ihnen entstand.

"Hör dich um. Ich will wissen, warum ich Potter töten soll. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken.", murmelte Draco etwas abwesend. Snape nickte, sein Blick hatte sich leicht umwölkt, offenbar war er weder begeistert von Dracos Reaktion, noch von dessen Anweisung. "Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, sollte ich noch weiteres erfahren.", meinte er jedoch nur, statt dem Jungen klar zu machen, wer hier wem Anweisungen zu geben hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben aus dem Zimmer, so wie er es schon seit eh und je getan hatte. Kein freundliches Wort, kein Blick zurück, und erst recht kein Lächeln, so kannte Draco ihn und doch wusste er, dass auch Snape manchmal einen Blick in sein Innerstes offenbarte, in dem doch Platz für den ein oder anderen Menschen war.

Doch er hatte Snape schon lange nicht mehr mit so vielen Gefühlen im Blick gesehen. Dieser Anblick hatte beunruhigte ihn mehr als die eigentliche Nachricht. Snape zweifelte an ihm und daran dass er den Auftrag ausführen konnte. Eigentlich sollte er enttäuscht darüber sein, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer so wenig Vertrauen in ihn setzte, doch er hatte kein Recht dazu, denn er wusste, dass es kritisch war.

Zweimal hatte er schon versagt. Er hatte es immer wieder vor sich gesehen, wie ein Film war es vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, so dass er nicht hatte wegsehen können, wie er damals vor Dumbledore gestanden hatte, unfähig etwas zu tun, weil sein Herz einfach nicht ertragen hätte, jemanden zu töten. Er verstand nicht, wie sich jemand das Recht herausnehmen konnte, ein Leben zu beenden.

Es war so selbstherrlich, so furchtbar arrogant, sich selbst über die Natur zu setzen und fremdes Leben zu einem grausamen Ende zu bringen, das vielleicht noch so viel anderes hätte hervorbringen können. Jemandem Schmerzen zuzufügen, Verluste, Leid, das war alles noch in einem Rahmen, den Draco akzeptieren konnte, doch dieser letzte, so endgültige Schritt, das ging ihm deutlich zu weit.

Und nun sollte es Potter sein. Er legte das Gesicht in die Hände und atmete tief ein und aus, um auf diese Art und Weise vielleicht auch seine Gedanken wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Er wusste es, er konnte seine Gefühle nicht abschalten, nicht so weit, dass ihm ein Mord möglich war. Ein Mord an jemanden, den er schon seit seinem elften Lebensjahr kannte.

Ja, er kannte Potter. Er wusste so gut wie alles über ihn, was er gerne tat, mit wem er sich gerne unterhielt, was er gerne aß, wie er flog, was er las, er konnte jeden Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen deuten, jede Geste, jede noch so kleine Veränderung in seiner Mimik. Er hatte ihn studiert mit einer Akribie, die ihm wohl auch Snape nicht zugetraut hätte.

Kenne deine Feinde wie dich selbst. Er hatte sich genauestens an diesen Grundsatz gehalten. Anders wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, Potter in ihrer Schulzeit derart auf die Palme zu bringen und ihn immer wieder so stark zu verletzen, dass er Gift und Galle spuckte. Seine so genannten Freunde in der Schule hatten ihn für besessen gehalten, und ab und zu hatte er selbst daran gezweifelt, ob das alles wirklich nötig war nur um Potter ein wenig zu ärgern.

Und mittlerweile wünschte er sich, Potter nicht so genau zu kennen, nicht jede seiner Emotionen lesen zu können. Es war schon furchtbar gewesen, vor einem ihm vollkommen Unbekannten zu stehen und in den fremden Augen Todesangst zu sehen, doch wie würde es erst sein, wenn sich die dunkelgrünen Augen in blanker Angst weiteten? Würden sie sich überhaupt weiten?

Gestern hatte alles so ausgesehen, als hätte der andere aufgeben. Wenn er sich schon aufgegeben hatte, dann war es doch eigentlich vielmehr eine Wohltat ihn zu erlösen, oder nicht? Und wenn er ihm einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod schenkte, dann war das doch wesentlich besser, als wenn Voldemort ihn noch Wochen lang leiden lies. Es war eine Gnade. Bestimmt. Langsam hob er den Blick und lies ihn ziellos durch den Raum schweifen.

Konnte er so an sein Ziel kommen? Durch den Tod seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes? Er spürte, dass seine Hände zitterten und so ballte er sie zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sich seine Nägel schmerzhaft in sein eigenes Fleisch schnitten. Es musste sein. Es gab keinen anderen Weg als zu töten und dabei zu hoffen, dass ein Teil in ihm starb und dieses elende Mitgefühl endlich aus seinem Ich verschwand.

Vielleicht wurde es danach ja besser? Vielleicht musste man nur einmal töten und dann machte es einem nichts mehr aus. Immerhin eine Möglichkeit, die eintreten konnte. Doch Draco bezweifelte es. Seine Mutter war tagelang nicht ansprechbar gewesen, nach jedem Mord, jeder Folter für die sie die Verantwortung getragen hatte. Denn auch wenn man sich hinter den Gedanken verstecken konnte, es wäre nur ein Befehl gewesen, den man hatte ausführen müssen, man hatte immer eine Wahl: den Tod.

Doch für ihn war der Tod keine Option. Er atmete tief ein und lies den Atem zischend zwischen seinen Lippen aus den Lungen fließen. Es gab keine andere Wahl. Und wenn er Potter umbringen würde, tat er ihm etwas Gutes. Warum dann, fühlte er sich dennoch so verdammt schlecht mit dem Gedanken sein Blut an seinen Händen kleben zu haben?

Er hatte schon so viel geopfert. Seine Würde, seinen Stolz, sein Ego, sein Aussehen, seine Jungfräulichkeit. Und jetzt verlangte Voldemort seine Seele. Doch er musste es tun, musste einfach! Wie elektrisiert sprang er auf die Füße und raufte sich die Haare. Sollte er doch auch seine Seele bekommen! Was war schon die Seele im Gegensatz zu dem, was Voldemort ihm sonst antun würde?

Körperlicher Schmerz war ihm vollkommen egal, im Gegenteil, manchmal begrüßte er ihn, denn er zeigte ihm, dass er noch am Leben und fähig zu Emotionen war, doch die Schuld, die er mit seinem Versagen auf sich laden würde, würde ihm mehr nehmen als nur einen Teil seiner Seele.

Schnell ging er zu dem windigen Schrank, der in seiner Zelle stand und zog sich um, so konnte er sich draußen nicht sehen lassen. In Todesserroben lief er ins Bad, kämmte sich die Haare und gelte sie notdürftig zurück, so wie er sie früher immer getragen hatte. Er müsste Potter wieder hassen lernen, oder, wenn das nicht möglich war, zumindest lernen ihn so zu bedauern, dass er den letzten Streich setzen konnte, ohne dabei Gewissensbisse zu bekommen, die ihm jede Kraft nahmen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihm, dass er schlecht aussah, keine Frage, doch er wäre mit Sicherheit fähig Potter damit zu täuschen, der ohnehin nur noch Augen für sein eigenes Leid hatte. Was er wohl gerade tat? Lag er in der Gegend herum und heulte? Schon jetzt versuchte er sich wieder vollkommen von Gefühlen jeder Art abzuschirmen, vor allem wenn der Mittelpunkt dieser Gefühle Harry Potter war.

Mit raumgreifenden Schritten verließ er das Zimmer und hetzte den Gang entlang. Hoffentlich fing ihn jetzt niemand ab um ihm irgendeine dumme Arbeit aufs Auge zu drücken. Er musste jetzt mit Potter sprechen, er musste ihn sehen, er musste sich davon versichern, dass er ihn töten konnte, er musste wieder lernen ihn zu hassen. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehten sich im Kreis und er hatte längst jeglichen Sinn für Rationalität verloren.

Er hatte Glück, denn niemand kam ihm über den Weg. Sein Atem hatte sich auf dem Weg quer durch die zugige Burg beschleunigt, so dass er leise keuchend vor der schweren Holztür stehen blieb, hinter der Potter verborgen war. Einige Sekunden lang stand er einfach nur da, starrte das dunkle Holz an und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, um den Schein wahren zu können. Ein Malfoy rannte nicht. Und wenn, dann war er danach nicht außer Atem sondern frisch wie der Morgentau.

Als er sich wieder halbwegs zur Ruhe gerufen hatte öffnete er die Tür. Wie immer begrüßte ihn die muffige, abgestandene Luft getränkt vom Geruch nach Urin, Schweiß und Erbrochenem. Und natürlich der Geruch von Tod, Angst, Leid, nur viel subtiler als die ersten, stechenden Gerüche, die ihm entgegen drangen.

"Malfoy. Komm doch rein...", zerriss Potters klare Stimme die Stille. Er erstarrte als er ihn sah. Was war nur geschehen? Wie konnte das sein? Potter saß an der Wand unter dem winzigen Fenster, ein Bein angezogen, das andere ausgestreckt, und lächelte ihm entgegen. Nichts war mehr geblieben von dem zerbrochenen, absolut zerstörten jungen Mann, der ihn angefleht hatte ihn zu töten.

Wieder begannen seine Hände zu zittern. Das hätte nicht sein dürfen! Das konnte es doch gar nicht geben! Gewaltsam riss er sich aus seiner Verzweiflung, in dem er sich fest auf die Zunge biss. Dann eben Hass. Es musste möglich sein. Langsam, fast zögerlich, auch wenn er versuchte stark und unbeugsam zu wirken, trat er in die Zelle und lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

"Halt die Klappe, Potter!", fauchte er. Kurz schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren seine sturmgrauen Augen wieder kalt, hart und funkelnd. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren, hm? Hast du deine Meinung geändert? Möchtest du doch noch etwas leiden? Voldemort wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen."

Potter blickte zu ihm auf und schmunzelte, während er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, Malfoy. Ich bin schon längst tot. Ich bin gestern gestorben, ich warte nur noch darauf, dass mein Herz aufhört zu schlagen." Ein schallendes Lachen verließ seine Kehle, als Malfoy das Gesicht entgleiste. Wütend schoss Malfoy nach vorne, war mit einem mal über ihm und drückte ihm mit einer Hand die Kehle zu.

"Du verdammter Bastard...", zischte er und festigte seinen Griff, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Doch Potter keuchte nur leise und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Malfoy seine Kehle noch besser darzubieten. "Möchtest du mich jetzt töten?", fragte er leise, gepresst, da er offenbar keinen Atem mehr hatte, "Denkst du Voldemort würde das gut heißen?"

Langsam löste sich Malfoys Griff. "Warum, Potter? Warum sollte ich dich nicht töten?", fragte er leise und Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme nur zu deutlich mit. Es war alles zu viel. Viel zu viel. "Es gibt keinen Grund, Malfoy. Außer den, dass Voldemort dir den Arsch aufreißen wird, wenn du es tust. Er wird sich dieses Vorrecht nicht nehmen lassen."

Oh, wie sehr er sich da täuschte. Zitternd lies er los und stieß sich nach hinten, so dass er auf seinem Hintern landete und noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg kroch. Sein Blick glitt gehetzt über den ausgemergelten Leib des Schwarzhaarigen, der trotz der körperlich schlechten Verfassung unheimlich lebendig wirkte. Und das sollte er zerstören?

"Warum bist du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Harry leise, der sich keinen Reim mehr von Malfoys seltsamen Verhalten machen konnte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es schien als sei er komplett durcheinander, verwirrt, verzweifelt. Was war ihm zugestoßen? Hatte Voldemort die Vergewaltigung denn noch nicht als Strafe gereicht? Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass Malfoy noch immer so stolz und ungebrochen sein konnte.

Malfoy gab keine Antwort, blickte ihn nur aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an. "Möchtest du dich noch einmal für alles rächen, das ich dir während der Schulzeit an den Kopf geworfen habe?", seine Stimme klang noch immer etwas gepresst, er hustete leise, rieb sich über die noch immer schmerzende Kehle. "Nur zu, Malfoy, tu was du gerne tun würdest."

Langsam breitete er die Arme aus und sah Malfoy herausfordernd an. Als der nach Minuten noch immer nicht reagiert hatte, nahm er die Arme wieder herunter. "Also bist du nicht wegen persönlicher Rache hier. Ich sehe auch kein Essen und deine kleine Tasche hast du auch nicht bei dir. Bist du vielleicht gekommen um noch ein letztes Mal mit mir zu reden, bevor ich umgebracht werde?"

Er stieß ein spöttisches Lachen aus. "Wohl kaum, nicht wahr, Malfoy? Du hasst mich. Du verachtest mich." Mit einem bitteren Lächeln schüttelte Harry den Kopf, auch wenn ihm jede Bewegung weh tat, da er komplett verspannt war, von dem harten steinernen Boden. "Weißt du was? Ich hasse dich nicht mehr, Malfoy... oder wäre Draco in so einer Situation besser? Egal, nicht wahr? Namen sind unwichtig, tun nichts zur Sache."

Malfoy regte sich nicht, machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er irgendetwas sagen wollen, doch in seinen Augen breitete sich allmählich Angst aus. "Ich habe mich so oft gefragt, Draco, wie es gekommen wäre, wenn du damals Ron nicht beleidigt hättest. Vermutlich hätte ich dein Angebot angenommen, wäre nach Slytherin gegangen, dorthin, wo der Hut mich eigentlich hatte einordnen wollen. Was denkst du, würde ich jetzt an deiner Seite für das Böse kämpfen?"

Draco war komplett erstarrt. Mit jedem Wort das Harry sprach wurde ihm klarer, dass er ihn nicht hassen konnte, nicht mehr. Und im selben Maße wuchs auch die Gewissheit, dass er damit niemals fähig wäre, diesen Mord zu begehen, ganz egal, was für Folgen es für ihn persönlich hatte. Was sollte er nur tun? Was hatte er denn jetzt noch für eine Chance? Egal was er tat, Menschen würden sterben, wegen ihm.

Und jetzt sagte Potter ihm auch noch, dass die Chance bestanden hätte, dass sie niemals in eine solche Situation gekommen wären. Dass es nur eine einzige Bemerkung gewesen war, die ihr beider Schicksal so bestimmt hatte. Hätte er doch nur ein einziges Mal seine Klappe gehalten.

"Was hast du, Draco? Bereust du was du getan hast? Du hast mir nie den Anschein gegeben, überhaupt zur Reue fähig zu sein. Scheinbar lerne ich auf meinen letzten Tagen noch einiges dazu, oder was meinst du? Sag mir nur eins, Draco...", er suchte seinen Blick, fixierte ihn und schien sich in Dracos Augen zu brennen, "Warum tust du das? Warum lässt du das hier mit dir machen?"

Seine Stimme war nur mehr ein Hauchen gewesen, doch jede Silbe fuhr Draco unter die Haut. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht mehr stand halten, musste ihn abwenden. Mit einem Mal war ihm unheimlich kalt. Wie um sich selbst zu wärmen schlang er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. "Weil ich es muss.", erwiderte er mit krächzender Stimme, für die er sich ziemlich schämte.

"Du musst es?", fragte Harry leise nach und löste sich von der Wand um näher an Draco heran zu rücken. "Also wolltest du nie ein Todesser sein?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Was hätte lügen denn jetzt noch für einen Sinn? Potter sollte ohnehin bald sterben. "Anfangs... anfangs da wollte ich... ich wollte meinen... meinen Vater stolz machen... aber... ich kann es nicht... ich bin nicht stark genug..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh nein, Draco, du bist stark, stärker als ich es jemals von dir erwartet hätte. Sag mir, warum du jetzt noch hier bist. Dein Vater ist im Gefängnis, er kann dir nichts mehr antun. Warum fliehst du nicht? Es gibt immer einen Weg. Du lässt zu, dass sie dich zerstören, dass sie dich zerbrechen... willst du irgendwann hier an meiner Stelle sitzen? Mit der Gewissheit, in wenigen Tagen tot zu sein?"

Plötzlich flackerte wieder Wut in Dracos Augen auf. "Was weißt du schon, Potter? Was glaubst du zu wissen? Denkst du vielleicht ich würde das gerne machen? Glaubst du es macht mir Spaß mich von alten widerlichen Männer...vor aller Augen... glaubst du ich mache das freiwillig?!", stieß er hervor und schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu vertreiben, die sofort wieder hochgeschossen kamen.

"Verdammt, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, dann wäre ich nicht hier! Aber er hat meine Familie in der Hand und wenn ich versage, dann wird sie darunter leiden, nicht ich. Wahrscheinlich kannst du das nicht nachvollziehen, woher auch, Waisenkind! Sollte ich meinen nächsten Auftrag nicht ausführen können, wird zuerst meine Mutter vor meinen Augen sterben, dann mein Vater. Und glaub mir, Voldemort kann in dieser Hinsicht sehr kreativ sein, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das ganze eine Woche lang dauern könnte, bis sie endlich tot wären! Und jetzt erzähle mir noch einmal was, von einer Wahl!"

Harry nickte nur und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um Malfoy eine Strähne aus der Stirn zu wischen. "Du hast eine Wahl, Draco.", wiederholte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ich hoffe, das Chapter hat euch gefallen Naja, es ist ein wenig kurz, ich weiß, tut mir Leid, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ihr ewig darauf warten musstet. Aber das schreibe ich immer, nicht wahr? Hier die reviewantworten:

Mireille-ko: Nun, du wirst noch sehen ob er es kann oder nicht, allerdings wäre ich nicht allzu zuversichtlich bei dem was für Draco auf dem Spiel steht, nicht wahr? Ja, ich mag Snape auch

Satias Crusade: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob, es freut mich, dass dir meine FF so zusagt und es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich so lange auf die Folter gespannt habe. ich hoffe, dieses Chapter entschädigt dich ein wenig für die überlange Wartezeit...

Mavi: oh, natürlich, die meisten Todesser leiden nicht der ist einfach nur böse. Naja, wir werden sehen wie es weiter geht nicht wahr? Aber du hast recht, es hat seinen Grund, warum Draco ihn töten soll und niemand sonst.

Jeanne02: nun, ich werde dir verständlicher Weise keine Antworten auf deine Fragen geben können, doch wenn du fleißig weiter meine FF lesen wirst, wirst du es bald erfahren (naja, bei meiner Chapterfrequenz, wird es doch noch ein wenig dauern...)

spiritofair: weißt du, ich bin ein absoluter Fan von Happy Ends. Allerdings habe ich meist eine etwas andere Auffassung von Happy End, also werde ich dich nicht gänzlich beruhigen können. Schrecklich endet es aber nicht, zumindest hatte ich das nicht geplant.

aurora: ich hoffe ich habe dich auch durch meine lange Wartezeit nicht vergrault und liest dennoch weiter...

PattyPotter: Danke für dieses Lob Nun, ob deine Sicherheit berechtigt ist, werden wir sehen... ich würde es gerne verraten, aber ich kann nicht, sonst würdet ihr ja alle einfcah aufhören zu lesen, nich wahr?

Liriel2006: Dann hoffe ich sehr, dass sie dir auch weiter hin gefällt

BleedForFuckinLovE: Ich hoffe die reaktion von Draco hat dich zufrieden gestellt. So leicht ist es dann für Draco doch wieder nicht, oder? Wir werden sehen wie es weiter geht, aber bis jetzt ist jeder Weg noch offen...

Tomasu: Ich glaube es würde Draco relativ leicht fallen, Voldemort zu töten, wenn er dazu eine Gelegenheit hätte und nicht sicher wüsste, dass man ihn dach töten würde...

Eve-chan: du solltest mich doch kennen, du weißt, ich bin immer fies und gemein und es macht mir verdammt viel Spaß...


End file.
